


Петля Мебиуса

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Knifeplay, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Очередной город из вселенной МИНАКСА.Барбатос всколыхнула серия убийств. Темная поступь маньяка оставляет за собой красные следы на голых камнях оскалившихся улиц. Страх взошел на пьедестал разрушенного зиккурата, запуская тонкие ледяные щупы под кожу, в вены, в нейронные связи жертвы. Что из себя представляет раскрошенный мир чудовища, сеявшего страх? Какую цену придется уплатить доктору Адлеру за знание, за спасение? Откройте первую страницу и узнайте, из чего на самом деле состоит ужас.Автор - Kykolnik (anadan - редактура).
Series: Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592167
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог 1

**Author's Note:**

> Насилия много. История про маньяка и его жертву. Впечатлительные, подумайте дважды. Все мои работы отличаются красочной болью. И не говорите, что вас не предупреждали.

Барбатос. Мощный, обнесенный высокой каменной стеной город раскинул свои кости на горных хребтах, некогда покрытых буйной сине-зеленой листвой. Сейчас же, спустя столетия «мира» после Последней войны, радиоактивный пепел дал рождение бурым, словно грязным, листьям исполинских мутировавших деревьев. Война разделила мир на «до» и «после». «После» оказалось страшнее, апокалиптичнее.

Город жил обособленно, самодостаточно, не стремясь контактировать с подобными ему городами — оплотами агонизирующей цивилизации. Барбадос не был настолько вульгарным, как Минакс, и настолько киберзависим, как Фобос, тоже не был. Его можно было бы отнести к лучшему из городов для вымирания, но даже в нем плодились и размножались свои демоны. Демоны, что пожирали плоть от плоти, выскабливали Барбадос до конца.

***

Небо, как и полагается в это время года, было серым. Узкие улочки со спешащими по ним прохожими, тонкие деревья с широкими кронами сине-зеленых листьев в кадках вдоль дороги, машины на воздушных подушках, яркие рекламные баннеры на голографических экранах высотных домов и Жизнь, осторожно ступающая по брусчатке медленно, но уверенно разлагающегося города.

В этом городе была Жизнь. Не одна, конечно, а со своей верной спутницей — Смертью, но ее присутствие в Барбадосе ощущалось намного острее, чем в других городах.

Папочки с детьми гуляли на улицах. Омеги не приравнивались к мусору, а клоака города не дышала своими миазмами в лицо прохожим. Все было спрятано, убрано, зарешечено, но не истреблено. Это был неплохой город, даже где-то безопасный. В нем единственном были представлены научные институты, в которых ученые продолжали биться над проблемами современного мира, не признавая, что дни городов сочтены.

Три основных картеля: Чиарло, Моретти и Киприано — держали город железной рукой. Бактериологический контроль, создание новых методов управления и контроля массами, усовершенствование генетического материала — иными словами, узаконенные разработки желаемых мутаций, исследования работы мозга и запрещенные эксперименты над людьми.

Стремление картелей создать новый вид — сильнее, быстрее, совершеннее — было необъятным. СМИ регулярно публиковали информацию о пропавших без вести гражданах, о серийных маньяках и останках их жертв.

И это была лишь часть официальной статистики, а сколько было похоронено в темных горных водах подземного Барбадоса? Тысячи? Десятки тысяч? Сколько незаконно привезенных рабов было куплено на аукционах Минакса? Сколько омег в подземных лабораториях регулярно рожали биологический материал для исследований? Скольких из них держали, как скот, вырезав им языки, в клетках для размножений и скрещиваний? Что в итоге порождали омеги из животов своих? Никто не знал ни имен, ни чисел тех, кого проглотил Барбадос, выросший на костях.


	2. Пролог 2

На выложенном камнем полу Ив Адлер стоял на коленях с поднятыми вверх руками, что были закреплены пластиковым жгутом вокруг металлической трубы, переделанной под душ. Он стоял так уже какое-то время, а теплая вода падала на макушку и стекала по лицу вниз — на плечи, на спину, на бедра. Его трясло то ли от лихорадки, то ли от холода, в раскрытых широко глазах, казалось, навечно отпечатался ужас. Вода не приносила должного успокоения, она лишь подчеркивала его незавидное положение — его плен.

Ив смотрел на каменный пол перед собой и видел лишь красную воду, смешанную с его кровью. Спина была исполосована глубокими длинными порезами. Боль, пульсирующая в голове, выносила его сознание вперед ногами, заверив, что оно умерло. Он уже и не помнил, сколько раз терял сознание за время своего плена.

Спина горела огнем, как и бедра, как и его задница. Ив понимал, что его рвали беспрерывные соития, но сколько их было? Он потерял им счет. Монстр не давал зажить ранам, вспарывая плоть снова и снова, любуясь страшными картинами, творениями своей руки. Только вот вместо кистей он использовал нож.

Раны были несмертельными, Ив понимал это — чудовище его берегло, «любило». Оно повторяло бесчисленное множество раз: «Люблю», — как гвоздь, забитый в голову, как удавка на шее. Вот только самому Иву с каждой минутой, проведенной тут, сдохнуть хотелось все больше, все отчаяннее.

Сколько времени он находится в этом ужасном месте без единого окна — черный каменный карман под землей, куда воздух поступал благодаря работающей системе вентилирования, а свет был электрическим, искусственным, холодным, как все, что его окружало? Все, что он видел за последние несколько… дней, это черные камни и чудовище — двуногое, говорящее и даже думающее, но чудовище. Ив сглотнул, соленые слезы следовали по траектории теплой влаги, стекая с лица на омытый кровью камень, скрываясь, маскируясь. Только вот чудовище знало, что он плачет.

Обнаженный мужчина вошел в условно ванную комнату подземелья. Он посмотрел на своего пленника и обошел его сзади, любуясь.

Ив задрожал. В какой момент он стал его настолько боятся?

— Даже не надейся, — оглушил парня выученный уже до мельчайших интонаций голос. — От этих ран ты не умрешь. Я об этом позабочусь, — прошептали в самое ухо, и Ив зажмурился, сдерживая всхлип. «Заткнись».

Пальцы мужчины коснулись спины парня, провели кривую линию, обогнули края глубоких ран, слегка надавливая на открытые, исходящие кровью участки плоти. Пленник сцепил зубы, чтобы не закричать, и часто задышал носом. Руки уже затекли от подобной позы, но его не собирались избавлять от пут, наоборот, в руке мучителя блеснул нож. Ив отметил этот факт как-то поверхностно, краем сознания, что агонизировало уже какое-то время, не справляясь с нагрузкой.

Страха не было перед холодным металлом: парень уже познакомился не раз с этим жалом. Рука мужчины коснулась ягодиц, сжала. Нож мелькал рядом с лицом, он чувствовал его небрежные прикосновения. Крупное мужское тело прижалось к спине, твердый член мужчины уперся в ягодицы. Ив закусил губу: сопротивляться бесполезно, на глаза опять навернулись предательские слезы бессилия.

— Как ты вкусно пахнешь, — нож коснулся левого бока парня, в то время как вторая рука мужчины пропихнула два пальца в дырку. — Узкий и тесный, — промурлыкал ненавистный голос.

Нож острием прошелся по ребрам, дразня, не калеча, спустился к паху и замер у гениталий, аккурат под яичками. Ив закрыл глаза, все, чего он хотел, это «сдохнуть».

«Сдохнуть! Сдохнуть! Сдохнуть!» — истерически визжало поломанное сознание, но вместо того, чтобы выполнить желание пытаемого, мучитель направил себя внутрь парня и, резко толкнувшись, вошел в разработанную дырку, удовлетворенно выдохнув. Тело под ним дернулось, натыкаясь на острый металл, чье прикосновение к коже стало жечь новым разрезом, и застыло, повиснув на связанных руках.

— Как же ты пахнешь, — прошептал мужчина, утыкаясь носом в обрезанные влажные волосы пленника.

Глубокий вдох и резкий толчок внутрь. Крик. Блаженная улыбка растянула губы насильника. Мужчина принялся активно вбивать себя в парня. Снова и снова, выбивая каждым движением стоны и хрипы из сломленного тела.

— Удивительно. Я могу быть внутри тебя так глубоко, как хочу. И все благодаря твоей мягкой дырке, — мужская ладонь до боли сдавила член парня. Тот скривился, дернулся, застонал, в глазах от боли побелело.

— Убей меня, — выскулил он.

Чужой язык прошелся по вспоротым кровоточащим ранам, губы прижались к влажной горячей коже.

— Что ты, я же люблю тебя.

— Т-тогда убей м-меня быстро! — выкрикнул Адлер, дернувшись от особо резкого толчка и ахнув.

— Я эгоистичный человек. Берегу вещи, которые мне нравятся. А ты мне нравишься, — улыбка. — Скажи, кому ты принадлежишь? — прошептали в затылок парня, лизнув кожу языком.

Ив опустил голову, надсадно дыша и постанывая через раз, слезы продолжали прятаться в струи стекающей воды и никак не иссякали. Он даже не представлял, что способен себя настолько жалеть, настолько ощущать свою беспомощность. Он хотел перестать «быть». Сейчас. Здесь.

— Я тебя не слышу, — большая ладонь схватила парня за волосы, оттягивая голову на себя. — Ну?

Ив молчал, прикусив губу, терпел. Мужчина резко двинул бедрами вперед, впечатывая его в каменную стену, одновременно с этим оттягивая за волосы сильнее, выгибая к себе. Тот вскрикнул.

— Заведомо провальная тактика, — мучитель поднес нож к лицу парня, направил острие в глаз, ожидая.

— Хаха, — губы Ива искривились в вымученной усмешке, — Что…ты…собираешься… еще… предпринять? — он выглядел безумцем с перекошенным сумасшествием лицом. — С-сделаешь мне больно? — губы по-прежнему кривились в усмешке. — Хаха…

Мучитель немного удивленно вскинул брови, а затем, отодвинув нож в сторону, по-доброму улыбнулся.

— Я тебя слишком сильно люблю, Ив, — лицо пленника вытянулось в недоумении, а мужчина целомудренно поцеловал его в лоб.

Страх схватил Ива за горло.

Отпустив его волосы, чужая ладонь легко прошлась по спине. Ив смотрел в стену перед собой, понимая, что все внутри холодеет, покрывается морозной коркой, ожидает. Ему не выиграть у чудовища.

— Но ты должен знать, чей ты.

Нож прошелся по спине, погрузившись на сантиметр, оставляя новый рисунок. Ив закричал, мозг зафиксировал очередной очаг боли, забился, срывая последние рубильники, перед глазами все стремительно затапливало красным. Он знал этот цвет, цвет его крови, символ его падения. Теплые струйки быстро смешивались с водой, убегая в канализацию. Рука мужчины отшвырнула нож и так же быстро пошла вниз, приобнимая его за талию. Мужчина сдавленно охнул, когда сфинктер сжался, повинуясь приказам расколотого на части мозга, блаженно закатив глаза.

— Уггм… — насильник запрокинул голову вверх, вжимаясь еще сильнее в ягодицы парня, натягивая его на себя еще больше, наслаждаясь спровоцированной теснотой и криком своей жертвы. — Хахаха… Ты хочешь меня съесть? Паршивец… — выдохнул он, до боли сжав пальцами бока парня.

Ив не мог прийти в себя: в голове была буря, глаза широко раскрыты, по лицу стекают горькие слезы, попадая в приоткрытый в крике рот. Он забыл, как дышать, так и застыв, сведенный судорогой боли.

— Знаешь, это было восхитительно, — язык мужчины прошелся по свежей ране, собирая спешащую кровь. — Прекрасно, — констатация факта.

Большие руки держали крепко, оставляя синяки, и мучитель принялся ритмично и грубо трахать его, растягивая все сильнее сжатое колечко ануса, разрывая его, вытряхивая сознание и действительность из головы парня, прописывая на лобных долях единственно существующую ныне для него реальность. Свою реальность. Парень стонал сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, не в состоянии сдержать срывающийся голос и слезы, что уничтожали его, умерщвляли.

— Нгм… Нгггмм… Нннммм… — болевые спазмы кривили его лицо, но он упрямо искусывал до крови губы, заставляя мозг воспроизводить одну и туже информацию.

«Я не буду твоим… Не буду… Не позволю сломать меня…»


	3. Глава 1

«Мыслю — значит, существую» — гласила надпись на приветственном панно города. Каждый житель города знал этот девиз, а также знал то, чем Барбатос отличался от других городов — иллюзией. А если точнее, то ложью, еще более глубокой, чем бездонные воды Стикса, протекающие под Минаксом.

Ив Адлер хлопнул ладонью по раздражающе пиликающему будильнику. Этот ненавистный звук будил его и его партнера на работу каждое утро. Ив выполз из-под теплого бока большого сильного тела и сел на кровати, облокотившись о колени и уронив голову на сложенные руки. «Один, два, три», — считал он про себя, вынуждая свое «Я» проснуться.

Рядом на другой бок перевернулся Рене, что-то невнятно промямлив, забросив на него руку и, перехватив того поперек талии, утащил обратно, на себя, сонно чмокнув куда достали губы. Ив простонал, обнял мужчину в ответ, поцеловал в висок и стал вырываться из стальной хватки. Будильник мерзко пиликнул, напоминая об отсчитываемых минутах украденного времени.

— Рене, мне пора, — молодой мужчина отдирал здоровую лапищу партнера от себя. — Тебе, кстати, тоже, — легкий тычок в бок.

— Мммнгм…

— Очень информативно, — Ив все-таки выбрался из кровати. — У тебя десять минут. Я в душ. Просыпайся.

Ив Адлер. Бета. Двадцать шесть лет. Родился и вырос в Барбатосе. Родителей нет. Других родственников нет. Психотерапевт госпиталя YM и член комиссии по установлению психической адекватности заключенных. Живет с альфой два года.

Рене Фалькон. Альфа. Тридцать два года. Родился и вырос в Барбатосе. Родители живут в пригороде. Есть младший брат. Работает патологоанатомом в криминалистическом отделе законников №1324. Живет с бетой, Ивом Адлером, два года. До этого в браке не состоял, омеги нет.

Ив вышел из ванны уже посвежевшим. Быстро вытряхнув одежду из шкафа, он облачился в больничную униформу черного цвета и взглянул на часы. Подойдя к кровати, он вновь стал будить своего мужчину. Но добился лишь того, что тот накрыл голову подушкой, спрятавшись. «Как ребенок», — подумал Ив и улыбнулся.

— Как хочешь, — вставая, сказал он. — Тогда я поехал. Иначе опоздаю.

— Ты знаешь, как я хочу, — невнятно прорычали и попытались сцапать его за руку.

— Обязательно сделаю, как ты хочешь, вечером. Давай, пора вставать.

Ив наклонился, чмокнул высунувшийся из-под подушки кончик носа и ушел. Время беспощадно. А к нему оно было жестоким всегда. Родители разбились в автокатастрофе, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать лет. Он уже не был ребенком, но это событие его сломило, пережевало и выплюнуло то, что осталось. Осталось, увы, немного. Если бы не врожденное упорство, он бы плохо закончил. И Ив это знал. Он стал бы одной из многочисленных жертв Барбатоса, добровольно взошедших на его темный алтарь. Но не вышло. Барбатос подавился, а Ив обрел себя заново, соскоблив по кусочку с надгробий родителей.

Геометрические ассиметричные стеклянные конструкции, больше напоминающие горный хрусталь, были неотъемлемой архитектурой Барбадоса. В одной из таких стекляшек и работал Ив.

Автомобиль доктора Адлера ловко вплыл на парковку и занял свое место. Сам доктор, прихватив свой термос с кофе, быстро шел к зданию: его смена начнется через десять минут.

— Доктор Адлер, — окликнул его человек в полицейской форме.

Ив замедлил шаг, хлебнул кофе и кивнул нагнавшему его мужчине.

— Вы сегодня рано, Брукс, — Ив свернул вправо, мужчина последовал за ним, попутно вытаскивая из сумки пакет документов.

— Да, много работы. Вот, — он протянул стопку цветных тонких и не очень папок. — Все дела на сегодняшнюю неделю. Просмотрите. Там расписан план встреч. У вас будет много работы, доктор Адлер.

Ив принял шесть папок, оценил их толщину и, выгнув бровь, спросил идущего рядом копа:

— Что-то случилось? — неприятное чувство окатило внутренности.

— Вы что, совсем не смотрите головизор? — совсем не удивился Брукс. — Завидую я вам, доктор Адлер. Все кувыркаетесь со своим альфой, некогда и новости глянуть.

Брукс всегда отличался длинным языком, а еще он был в числе тех, кто подбивал клинья к Иву, но был вежливо «послан к черту».

Ив покраснел, кашлянул и неловко прочистил горло. Не любил он, когда лезли в его личную жизнь. Не любил.

— Это не совсем…

— Да ладно вам, половина законников Барбатоса заглядывается на вас, а вы будто и не замечаете.

Ив моргнул: он не замечал. Хотя это и неудивительно: Рене прочно обосновался в его жизни, в его квартире, в его мыслях.

— Мы завидуем Рене. Он не только вас присвоил, но и удерживает оборону уже вот два года. Так нечестно. Ты мог бы… — словно ребенок, Брукс поджал губы, останавливая Ива, придержав за локоть, но осекся.

Адлер не выносил бесцеремонность. Лицо его резко стало серьезным, строгим, скулы заострились, и он опустил колючий, как снежный буран, взгляд на удерживающую его руку. Законник расжал пальцы, осознав, что допустил ошибку.

— У тебя есть омега, Брукс. Не стоит тратить свое время на меня. Я всего лишь бета, — холодно заметил он и быстро пошел по коридору в свой департамент.

«Какого дьявола это утро должно было начаться так?!», — негодовал про себя он. Настроение было испорчено. А ведь неделя только начинается.

Подобные замечания и намеки доктор Адлер получал регулярно, но почему-то именно сегодня отреагировал острее, чем было допустимо.

Изначально он не хотел жить с Рене; знал — привыкнет и не сможет потом существовать самостоятельно. Он давно принял тот факт, что однажды Рене встретит омегу и уйдет от него, ведь на тройственный союз у Ива не хватит ни смелости, ни сил. Он эгоистичен в своем желании быть единственным для этого мужчины. Он знал это с самого начала. Знал и умолял на коленях Рене не влезать в его хрупкий мирок, не разрушать все то, что он так тщательно возводил, не давать ему надежду.

Но доктор Фалькон не был бы собой, если бы не сделал так, как хотел. Он разбивал каждый поднятый Ивом щит, с завидным упрямством приходил к нему домой, трезвоня до тех пор, пока тот, наконец, не распахивал в гневе двери, не слушал весь тот бред, что Ив так тщательно пытался до него донести, заваливал на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность и присваивал себе каждый сантиметр его тела. Рене Фалькон был упрямым ублюдком, который слышал то, что хотел и поступал так, как считал нужным.

Спустя семь дней домогательств и полного игнорирования мнения беты, последний был уже на грани нервного истощения. На Рене не действовало ничего. Ив устал испытывать чувство вины, чувство неизбежной кончины и чертову проклятущую радость от того, что именно Фалькон вцепился в него мертвой хваткой и не отпускает. Спустя семь дней Рене перевез к нему свои вещи, без предупреждения, без спроса. Ив остолбенел на пороге, когда его отодвинула пара дюжих альф и ловко стала заносить коробки с вещами. Рене подошел, ткнул его пальцем в лоб и сказал:

— Даже не думай, Ив, слышишь? — строго, словно отчитывая. — Я запрещаю.

Ив сглотнул. А потом еще раз, так как глаза защипало, попытался отвернуться, но его удержали сильные руки, прижали к широкой груди, поцеловали в макушку.

— Я дома, — прошептал Рене, и Ив всхлипнул. — Что нужно сказать?

— Добро пожаловать домой? — неуверенно спросил Ив, не поднимая глаз. Ему было неловко, но при этом чертовски хорошо.

Они никогда не разговаривали об омегах, Рене пресекал любую попытку беты завести беседу на эту тему. Фалькон повторял лишь одно: «Ты мой» — кратко, безапелляционно.

***

Ив сел за стол в своем небольшом кабинете, все еще будучи немного раздраженным. Кинув папки на стол, он откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. В дверь легонько постучали. Он открыл глаза и распрямился — руководитель.

— Утро, Ив, — кивок в ответ. Альфа окинул взглядом шесть папок. — Я оставляю все дела на тебя. Меня уже уведомил комиссар законников о том, что все это свидетели или потенциальные преступники одного дела. Изучи внимательно досье каждого, возможно, понадобится больше, чем одна встреча. Ты, кстати, слышал о том, что происходит в городе?

Ив отрицательно мотнул головой. Он не слышал. Ему безумцев хватало на работе, нагружать себя еще и новостями он не любил.

— Ив, — укоризненно, — пять трупов. Один почерк. У нас маньяк, дорогой. И кто-то из этих парней, — альфа глазами указал на разбросанные папки, — может оказаться тем самым. Посмотри новости, — альфа улыбнулся уголками губ и вышел.

Ив мысленно застонал. Ну вот, началось…

Открыв расписание встреч, он отметил, что ему сегодня не поставили ни одной. Первые встречи начнутся завтра. Мысленно простонав, он отхлебнул кофе и полез в сеть искать новостные сводки.

Материала оказалось к просмотру не так много: вся суть сводилась лишь к общим данным, лжи. Никто из граждан не должен знать правду. Обрывки фраз законников и журналистов были неинформативными.

Свернув просмотр, Ив открыл первую папку. Ничего интересного, стандартный набор: имя, пол, дата рождения, место проживания, место работы, фото, краткая справка о том, где был в день Х и почему законники его допрашивали. Вторая папка, третья — все то же. Никто не мог сказать ничего конкретного по делу, о котором Ив и понятия не имел. И почему законники никогда не прикладывают материалы дела для него? Как говорить о том, чего он не знает? Все, что он понял из новостей, так это то, что пропали пятеро человек, трупы, которых в итоге были найдены. Ключевое слово «трупы».

Выдохнув, бета набрал номер на коммуникаторе и прикрыл ладонью глаза.

— Доктор Адлер, — послышался властный голос на другом конце провода.

— День добрый, сэр.

— Полагаю, вы хотите обсудить информацию о серийнике?

— Мгнм, да. Мне нужно понимать особенности его поведения.

— Приезжайте в отдел, доктор Адлер. Покажу вам материалы дела.

— Скоро буду, сэр.

Повесив трубку, Ив недовольно выдохнул. И так каждый раз. Глава отдела расследований всегда вызывал его к себе, чтобы лишний раз напомнить, что все еще не принял отказа стать его любовником.

«Проклятье». Четыре года Адлер был знаком со Стоксом, два года из этих четырех альфа навязывал Адлеру свое общество, внимание, ухаживания. Не принимал отказы и даже попытался принудить к сексу. В итоге они подрались. Стокс так и не принял поражение, но ушел в тень с появлением на горизонте Фалькона.

Алекс Стокс, по мнению Ива, не был плохим, просто… просто запутавшимся. У альфы был чудесный омега и даже двое детей, а он вцепился в бету. Даже смешно.

Ив кивнул миловидному секретарю у кабинета главы расследований и вошел в кабинет, получив от секретаря молчаливый кивок-разрешение. Алекс Стокс его ждал. Располневший альфа сорока девяти лет, с сединой в волосах и тем же жадным взглядом. Ив осторожно улыбнулся.

— Рад встрече, Ив. Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах. Но у нас действительно проблемы, — мужчина похлопал пальцами по толстенькой папке в коричневом переплете и жестом предложил доктору сесть.

— Я хотел бы понимать, с чем имеем дело, сэр.

— Я просил называть меня Алекс.

— А я вам объяснял, почему не буду этого делать, мистер Стокс, — спокойно возразил бета.

— Ты все такой же злюка. Спасибо, что хоть не по званию обращаешься. Рене, что, не доебывает тебя?

Ив встал, не изменившись в лице, хотя внутри все клокотало от гнева.

— Я передам ваш запрос кому-то другому, сэр.

Алекс Стокс вскочил, схватив парня за руку.

— Ладно, прости, я перегнул палку. Просто, может ты уже уйдешь от него? Я все еще…

— Сэр, мы говорим о работе или я ухожу.

— Садитесь, доктор Адлер, — деловой тон, поджатые губы. Альфа отпустил руку беты и сел напротив, раскрывая папку.

Ив медлил. Стоило уйти. Почему каждый, каждый чертов альфа напоминает ему о том, что он бета и что с него не убудет?

«Подумаешь! Что в этом такого? У тебя классная задница, а у мня член — давай развлечемся. Ты же все равно бета. Никаких обязательств и последствий! Просто будь моим любовником. Ты же не омега, право слово! К чему эти сложности?!»

Такое впечатление, что если он бета, то бесчувственное бревно? Увы, но нет. И это потребительское отношение альф к своей персоне его достало еще со времен гимназийской скамьи.

Ив сел, когда понял, что пауза затянулась: он еще стоит задумавшись, а Стокс ожидает его решения.

— Еще раз, Ив. Я был не прав, — Адлер кивнул и внимательно посмотрел на альфу. — Вот что мы имеем, — альфа выложил перед ним пять снимков трупов.

Ив, не привыкший к таким подробностям, вздрогнул, чувствуя желчь, сковавшую горло, приставил ко рту кулак, попытался сглотнуть. Не помогло. Оттолкнувшись от стола, за которым они сидели, он попытался встать, но был удержан альфой за плечо и тут же вырвал в поданное Стоксом мусорное ведро. Когда альфа встал, он так и не понял, но ведро было кстати. «Что это я сейчас увидел?»

Альфа присел на корточки перед парнем и смотрел на побелевшее лицо парня. Бета поднял от урны глаза и покраснел.

— Тут нечего стесняться. У меня здоровенные альфы блевали на месте преступления, а ты к такому не привык. Я уберу? — Стокс хотел сгрести фотографии, но Ив остановил мужчину рукой.

— Нет. Я должен посмотреть.

— Уверен?

Ив дерганно закивал, словно голова была надета на шарнир.

Убрав урну, вытерев рот поданной салфеткой, бета благодарно кивнул за оказавшуюся возле него бутылку воды.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он придвинул к себе один снимок — «Жертва номер 1».

— Это омега, Френсис Донасин, двадцать пять лет. Работал клерком в компании С&G. Постоянных отношений не было, жил один. Его нашли на кладбище Цирцеи, он был посажен на кол, причем кол выходил из его горла.

Ив еще раз прикрыл рот рукой, разглядывая изображение тела. Затем он взял следующий снимок, уже после аутопсии. Со снимка на него смотрел стеклянными глазами рыжеволосый парень, когда-то, определенно, миловидный. Но срезанные щеки не позволяли больше этого рассмотреть. Ив отложил снимок. Сглотнул вязкий ком и взял следующий.

— Жертва номер два. Ханс Браун, омега, двадцать два года. Стриптизер. Найден в парке у пруда, голова была отделена от тела, как и кисти рук, которые патологоанатом нашел внутри Брауна.

— Голову? — Ив сглотнул вязкую слюну, сдерживая жжение внутри желудка. — Но как?

— Разрубив ее на куски и запихнув в желудок через вспоротый живот.

— Проклятье, — прошептал Адлер, переворачивая снимок и складывая ладони в замок у рта, уложив локти на стол.

Живот сводило спазмами, тело бросило в жар. Он передернул несколько раз плечами, пытаясь сбросить опутавшие грудную клетку кандалы. Ив чувствовал себя премерзко, словно извалялся в грязи, в дерьме и крови одновременно.

Стокс положил перед ним следующий снимок.

— Даррел Свон, бета, двадцать восемь лет. Работал преподавателем новой истории в гимназии ХХ. Труп был найден на окраине Барбадоса, в стволе дерева. Язык удален, в анусе обнаружен металлический прут длиной сорок пять сантиметров и диаметром три сантиметра, который был ввинчен в ствол того самого дерева. На снимке четко видно этот прут сквозь натянувшуюся кожу…

— Помолчи, Стокс, — прервал его бета. Он прикрыл глаза, выдыхая ставший вдруг кислым воздух. — Хоть минутку помолчи.

Ив отложил фото, сделал глубокий вдох. Осталось два. Стокс молчал, внимательно следя за его состоянием. Парня тошнило: желудок продолжал подбираться к горлу, а сам он упорно этому сопротивлялся. Дрогнувшими пальцами Ив накрыл следующее фото.

— Жертва номер четыре. Дениэл Кроули, омега, двадцать девять лет, воспитатель в детском саду. Замужем, есть дети.

Адлер поднял взгляд от снимка, бледнея еще сильнее. Альфа быстро подскочил и вновь сунул бете под нос ведро, в которое того вывернуло. Снова. Вытерев рот поданной салфеткой, он отложил снимок.

— Дети?

— Да, двое. Его альфа в шоке.

— Надеюсь, ему вы снимки не показывали.

Стокс отрицательно покачал головой.

— Что у вас есть на него? — спросил парень, бегко оглядывая последний снимок.

— Ничего. В том-то и дело. Совсем ничего. Он слишком предусмотрительный: ни единого следа его ДНК или еще чего-то, способного сузить поиск.

Ив рассматривал уже обычные фото убитых парней. Все симпатичные, но совершенно не похожи друг на друга. Цвет глаз, цвет волос, рост, комплекция, форма губ, стиль одежды… Да абсолютно все.

— Как он их выбирает? — отложив снимки, Ив взглянул на альфу. — Они все разные.

— Их объединяет только то, что ни у одного из них нет ни родителей, ни братьев и они рыжие. Мы склоняемся считать это не случайностью, а закономерностью.

— Откуда ему об этом известно? — в ответ альфа лишь пожал плечами. — Вы плохо искали, есть что-то еще, — Ив снова разложил перед собой снимки «живых» парней. «Определенно. Должно быть что-то еще…»

— Помоги нам, — парень вновь бросил взгляд на альфу, выпрямившись на стуле. — Знаю, я знаю, Ив. У тебя еще не было серийников. Но твой руководитель, Шир, сваливает в отпуск со своим омегой. Он уверен, что ты справишься.

— Как вовремя, — фыркнул бета.

— Рассматривай это как повышение, — альфа улыбнулся.

— И почему у меня такое ощущение, что соглашаться на такое повышение не стоит?

Стокс улыбнулся.

— Кого вы ко мне направили? Подозреваемых?

— Мы ничего не можем никому предъявить. Мы даже не уверены, что это один человек.

— Что? Я думал, вы связали эти случаи.

— Мы не можем утверждать. Прорабатываем все возможные варианты.

— Первый труп у вас датирован шесть месяцев назад. Вы работаете над делом полгода, а мне говорите, что у вас ничего нет.

— Это не совсем так. Мы работаем. И просим помощи именно сейчас.

— Так кто эти люди?

— В основном, потенциальные недоброжелатели либо одной, либо другой жертвы.

— Серьезно? Я думал, один из них потенциальный преступник.

— Возможно, так и есть. В истории были случаи, когда маньяк помогал искать самого себя.

— Я понял. У меня есть доступ к делу?

— Нет, у тебя не тот допуск. Но некоторые файлы я для тебя подготовил. Хоук, зайди.

В кабинет вошел высокий стройный альфа. Гладко выбритое лицо, черные, даже на вид жесткие волосы, небрежно расстегнутая куртка из грубой кожи и черные драные джинсы — мужчина не выглядел, как типичный законник.

— Доктор Адлер, знакомьтесь, детектив Джаред Хоук. Это он ведет расследование. Он будет вас информировать и отвечать на некоторые ваши вопросы. Надеюсь, вы поладите.

Альфа подошел и протянул Иву руку для приветствия.

— Очень приятно, доктор Адлер.

— Мне тоже, — рукопожатие оказалось довольно крепким.

— У меня все. Детали, в рамках допустимого, тебе расскажет Хоук.

Адлер встал.

— Я отвезу вас домой, доктор Адлер, — предложил детектив.

— Это необязательно.

— Ты неважно выглядишь, Ив. Хоук тебя отвезет.

Джаред Хоук вежливо открыл дверь своей машины перед Адлером, замерев.

— Никогда больше так не делайте, детектив, — Ив смерил альфу нечитаемым взглядом.

Хоук захлопнул дверцу и небрежно улыбнулся.

— Думаете, среди тех, кого вы ко мне отправили, есть ваш подозреваемый?

— Это вы нам должны сказать, — альфа внимательно следил за дорогой, даже не взглянув на Адлера.

«Понятно», — пронеслось в голове беты, и он отвернулся к окну. В голове вертепом вертелись жуткие кадры, запечатлевшие смерть. Он действительно с таким еще не работал. Он молодой доктор, не так давно начавший проводить подобные освидетельствования и экспертизы. На его счету лишь парочка косивших под психов ребят, что хотели избежать высшей меры, парочка сталкеров да сексуальных маньяков. Этот серийный убийца будет его первым, и странное чувство нервозности иголочками кололо позвоночник. Ив не сразу заметил, что машина остановилась, а его разглядывают.

— Простите, я задумался. Спасибо, что подвезли.

Альфа улыбнулся и протянул ему свою карточку.

— Мы будем часто видеться, док. Если что, звоните.

— У меня нет с собой визитки, — Ив сжал в ладони тонкий прямоугольный пластик.

— Не беспокойтесь, у меня есть ваш номер.

Ив промолчал, открыл дверь и вышел. Часы отбили конец рабочего дня. «Скоро должен вернуться Рене».

Хоук сидел за рулем своего авто и наблюдал за тем, как прохожие спешили домой. В его руке мигнул желтым светом голофон, Хоук принял вызов.

— Что думаешь, Джаред? — Алекс Стокс.

— Я думаю, что Фалькон оторвет вам яйца, когда ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

— Отвечай по делу, — грубо отрезал голос в трубке.

— Он подойдет.

— Я тоже так думаю, — абонент завершил вызов.


	4. Глава 2

— Ив?

Рене скинул в прихожей сумку и прошел в зал. Свет в квартире не горел, за исключением единственного торшера, что стоял за креслом и тусклым светом выделял сидящую расслабленную фигуру.

— Ив? — мужчина облокотился о высокую спинку черного кресла и посмотрел на выпившего парня.

Тот запрокинул назад голову, упираясь в вошедшего мужчину пьяным взглядом. Альфа скрестил руки на груди, отмечая наполненный наполовину стакан виски в красивых пальцах. Ему устало улыбнулись.

— Все так плохо? — мужчина выгнул бровь. Он не злился. Его мальчик пил нечасто, особенно в одиночку.

— Скажи, как ты это выдерживаешь?

— Что именно? — не понял альфа.

— Трупы, — бета сглотнул и поднес к губам стакан с алкоголем. — Как ты… разделываешь их? Как… — он перевел на мужчину неожиданно осмысленный взгляд. — Тебя не тошнит? — ему правда было интересно.

— Что случилось? — спокойный голос, внимательный взгляд. Мужчина присел в кресло напротив.

— Я сегодня словно в грязи извозился, Рене. Эти чертовы снимки до сих пор стоят перед глазами, — Ив осушил стакан и сдавил его обеими руками, облокотившись локтями о колени. — Меня стошнило три раза. Уххх, — он прикрыл глаза. — Как ты это выдерживаешь?

— Ко всему привыкаешь, — альфа забрал из рук любовника стакан и отставил на столик. — Стокс?

— Ага. Показал мне трупы маньяка, как они думают. Серия жестоких убийств, — он заглянул в глаза альфы. — Это было…омерзительно, — лицо его скривилось при воспоминании.

— С боевым крещением, герой, — ему улыбнулись и подхватили на руки. — Пошли уже спать.

— Нууууу… моя выпивка…

— Тебе хватит, Ив.

Рене поднимался по ступенькам их двухэтажной квартиры в спальню. Сопровождавший их сумрак, как верный слуга, гасил за ними звуки шагов и погружал уютный дом своих хозяев в состояние покоя, единения. Свет приглушенных светильников разрисовывал стены причудливыми узорами, незаправленная постель призывно бугрилась тёмными волнами покрывал и простыней, приглашая погрузиться в ее томные воды.

Аккуратно уложив любовника на кровать, Рене быстро стянул с себя футболку, отшвырнув в угол спальни, клацнул пряжкой ремня, позволяя штанам свалиться на пол, подошел к краю постели, открывая глазам любовника обласканный тьмой торс, и схватил парня за щиколотки, подтягивая к себе. Бета облизнул губы и улыбнулся, не сводя с мужчины жадного взгляда. Тот плотоядно оскалился в ответ, обнажив острые клыки. Рывком перевернув парня на живот, он схватился за край тонких штанов любовника и стащил их вниз, отшвырнув к своей футболке.

Ив засмеялся, почувствовав нависшее над ним тело и однозначно выпирающий из трусов член своего альфы. Как же это сладко звучало — «своего». Не того, которого он делит с омегой, а его собственного, «своего».

Рене прикоснулся губами к тыльной стороне его шеи, и бету прошиб электрический разряд. Волоски на загривке встали дыбом, он тихо застонал, замирая от каждого касания горячих губ. Член уверенно наливался, упираясь в измятую постель.

— Умммм…

— Ты собирался сделать так, как мне нравится, — шепотом напомнил альфа, улыбнувшись и прикусив мочку уха партнера.

Парень заурчал на низкой ноте, как кот. Ему нравилось, когда альфа им командовал, рассматривал, касался, любил. Это была их игра в «подчинение», в которой пальму первенства Ив, без раздумий, отдал Фалькону. Ему нравилось быть под ним, быть для него, быть…желанным.

Альфа избавил себя от последнего элемента одежды и накрыл ладонями аккуратную любимую задницу. Мужчина провел языком вдоль позвоночника любовника, запуская по телу последнего волны предвкушения, трепета. Язык альфы оставлял влажные узоры на светлой коже, широкими мазками пробуя ее на вкус. Бета тихо постанывал, откликаясь на малейшее прикосновение, на вибрацию голоса, на обжигающее дыхание, то ли он был действительно пьян, то ли возбуждение сегодня было особенно острым.

Рене ввел палец в задний проход парня. Теснота была привычной, желанной. Ив удовлетворенно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, отпуская себя. Мысли перекатывались в голове стеклянными шарами, он слышал их мелодичный легкий стук друг о друга. Значит, им предстоит разбиться в самом конце.

— Мммм, — простонал он, толкаясь навстречу альфе.

Мужчина хмыкнул, облизывая взглядом стройное тело любовника, и добавил еще один палец, легко и со знанием дела массируя и растягивая мышцы ануса. Беты не омеги, они требуют к себе бОльшего внимания.

Ив был мягким и разработанным благодаря регулярному сексу с альфой. Он привык и к размеру и к аппетитам Рене, и даже к периодической боли, что нравилась его партнеру. Альфа надавил на простату, и Адлер охнул, вцепился в подушку и шире развел ноги, поджав слегка колени. Мужчина остался довольным произведенным эффектом и поцеловал парня в плечо.

— Мммм, Рене, — жалобно произнес бета и обернулся, — я хочу…пожалуйста…

Острие пики испытанного ужаса все еще упиралось в мягкие ткани горла. Ив не умел скрывать эмоции от своего мужчины, альфа читал его легко, замечая правду уже с первой строки, словно сам заполнял страницы книги своим аккуратным почерком. Рене замечал сведенные вместе брови на обращенном к нему лице, слегка приоткрытые губы и беспокойство, что все еще удерживало Ива на мушке.

Мужчина знал, что тому было нужно, совсем не алкоголь, — покровительственная улыбка растянула красивые губы самца — и собирался дать ему это.

Мужчина лег на широкую кровать, подсунул под спину подушку и, положив руки за голову, прикрыл глаза.

— К стене, Ив, — приказ, как выстрел.

Парень завис на мгновение, а потом, облизнув пересохшие губы, соскочил с кровати, встав у стены напротив, спиной к мужчине. Он не оборачивался, но ему было и не нужно: он знал — Рене смотрит. Альфа любил на него смотреть, ему доставляло своеобразное эстетическое удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как Ив себя предлагает. «Извращенец», — мигнуло в сознании парня и погасло. Комната заполнялась запахом возбуждения, запахом альфы, что вытеснял из головы беты остальные мысли, формируя одну — слушать и слушаться.

— Надень ремешок, — четкая команда. Все девайсы рядом, под рукой. Он ловко подхватывает пальцами кожаный ремешок, который затягивает на собственном члене.

Сказать, что Адлера это не возбуждает, значит солгать. Ему нравится, когда Фалькон им командует, отсекая все постороннее, цепляясь за него крюками собственных желаний и подчиняя. Член пережала черная полоса кожи. Тягучее возбуждение заворачивалось кольцами нетерпения внизу живота, медленно стирая ластиком лишние мысли. Альфа не сводил с беты взгляда.

— Затяни туже.

Ив подчинился, тихо застонал — все без исключения ощущения стали острее. Бета часто дышал, в голове крутились картинки определенного содержания: он хотел, чтобы мужчина его коснулся, довел до разрядки, убрал мешающую пелену с глаз — но послушно держал руки на стене перед собой и слушал голос, что пробирался под кожу.

— Возьми дилдо.

Пояснения не требовались; парень достал с полки игрушку, приставил к проходу и надавил. Кончик искусственного фаллоса скрылся в кольце сжатых мышц.

Глаза беты закатились; чувствуя увеличивающееся напряжение в перетянутом члене, он выдохнул и, оттопырив зад, чтобы альфе было лучше видно, стал медленно вводить дилдо. Запах феромона альфы становился гуще. Игрушка полностью скрылась в теле беты, Ив выдохнул и прикрыл глаза: все плыло, алкоголь лишь усилил ощущения, помножив их многократно.

— Покажи мне, — глухой голос прошиб Адлера до костей.

Он ухватился за край дилдо и стал себя им трахать. Он делал это намеренно медленно, наслаждаясь обжигающим, облизывающим взглядом альфы. Ноги беты дрожали, он хотел кончить, много-много раз кончить, ощутить кристальную чистоту высеянного, как золотой песок, удовольствия. Он тихо постанывал, закусывая губу и прогибаясь в спине все сильнее.

— Иди сюда.

Адлер почти благодарно выдохнул и развернулся к своему мужчине.

Альфа его пожирал. Разгоряченный, страстный, с ярким румянцем на щеках и блеском в глазах, его мальчик был прекрасен и трогателен. Рене водил ладонью по своему уже крепко стоящему члену.

Ив опять облизал губы, даже не представляя, насколько провокационно это выглядит. Он медленно подошел к кровати, старательно придерживая игрушку ладонью; алкогольные пары уже окончательно срывали тормоза, разгоняя локомотив желания до максимальной скорости.

Взгляд альфы потемнел. Фалькон не сводил с парня жадных глаз, оглаживая красивую подтянутую фигуру любовника. Мужчина продолжал сжимать в руке собственный член, наблюдая за тем, как Адлер забирается на кровать.

— Развернись. Я хочу видеть.

Ив послушался и коснулся губами головки члена альфы.

Рене глухо выстонал что-то нечленораздельное и, ухватив парня за голову, втолкнул в его рот собственный член. По телу беты прошла судорога. Четко обозначив свое желание, альфа убрал руки с головы парня, переместив их на бока, а затем и на задницу. Кончик игрушки пикантно торчал между половинок. Демоны Бездны, Фалькон обожал, когда Ив выглядит так — вульгарно и желанно одновременно. Альфа чувствовал, как от одного вида у него не то что член твердеет, у него мозги размягчаются.

Альфа коснулся пальцами основания дилдо, и бета подавился членом, охнув. Тело прошил разряд удовольствия, достигший головки члена беты, но не нашедший выхода. Альфа ухмыльнулся и снова коснулся игрушки, меняя угол наклона. Любовник протяжно застонал, не выпуская альфий член изо рта.

— Такой страстный, — прошептал Рене, аккуратно извлекая игрушку до половины, а потом снова погружая целиком в тело партнера. Ив задрожал. — Хороший мой, — трепет и еще одно поступательное движение дилдо.

Бета упал грудью на живот мужчины, его накрывали волны удовольствия, одна за другой. Парень выпустил член изо рта и застонал в голос: удовольствие накапливалось, распирало, искало выход. Он уткнулся в пах альфы лицом и часто-часто задышал, цепляясь за мужские бедра пальцами, словно боясь упасть, голова кружилась, алкоголь удерживал градус напряжения, а желание стремительно взбиралось вверх.

— Рене!

— Еще рано, детка.

Продолжив доводить любовника до крайней точки, альфа выжидал, когда мозг Ива даст осечку, а потом, когда парень задрожал всем телом, скинул его на кровать. Бету повело сильнее, голова откинулась на простыни, он жалобно стонал, выпрашивая еще и хватаясь руками за пережатый член. Альфа положил руку на грудь парню, надавил, зафиксировав таким образом любовника и, сжав в руке основание дилдо, стал резко и сильно трахать его. Бета дернулся в попытке выползти из-под мужчины, захлебываясь ощущениями. Он закричал, чувствуя, как стеклянные шары мыслей разлетаются в разные стороны, бьются об стенки черепной коробки, как их звон заполняет сознание, оглушая.

— Снимай, — приказ.

Бета дернул ремешок, кожаная полоса ослабла — он кончил, протяжно застонав на высокой ноте, и без сил откинулся на постель. Взмокший, горячий, со следами спермы на животе и рассеянным взглядом Ив был желанен до звона в яйцах.

Альфа провел языком по блестящим белым дорожкам и облизнулся. В голове Адлера раздался первый звон бьющегося стекла. Игрушка с характерным хлюпающим звуком покинула тело и была отброшена в сторону. Альфа согнул одну ногу любовника в колене и, придерживая ее, вломился в горячее пульсирующее нутро. Боль смешивалась с новым удовольствием, заплеталась в тугую косу и приносила очищение, стирая с экрана сознания грязные пятна утренних воспоминаний. Парень застонал, чувствуя второй подступающий оргазм.

Сжав тело любовника руками до боли, альфа вошел максимально глубоко и излился в судорожно сжимающийся вокруг собственной плоти анус. Бета вновь задрожал, кончая. Мужчина крепко сжал любовника в объятиях, тот дернулся и не смог освободиться — узел. Застонав, Ив сложил бровки домиком и тихо заскулил. Он не омега — ему каждый узел как пытка.

— Терпи, малыш, терпи, — шептал альфа, устраиваясь удобнее, опускаясь на локти, утыкаясь носом за ухо парня.

Зубы самца сомкнулись на нежной коже шеи неожиданно, парень дернулся всем телом, словно сведенный судорогой. Такие вещи, интимные, слишком личные, происходят всегда между альфой и омегой, но Рене проделывал это с Ивом регулярно, будто его статус беты не имел никакого значения. Хотя нет, имел, для Адлера по крайней мере. Секунды складывались в минуты, отсчитывая свой бег, который казался ему сейчас бесконечным. Альфа изредка толкался бедрами вперед, в очередной раз кончая в крепких объятиях любовника. Адлер постанывал, прикрыв глаза. Душа расслаблялась, переставала трепетать, успокаивалась.

Когда все наконец кончилось, альфа вышел из парня, откатился и закинул по-хозяйски руку на влажную спину любовника, что свернулся клубком. Ив дышал, как марафонец, сердце стучало как ненормальное, ноги иногда вздрагивали, рыжие волосы разметались по кровати выбившимися прядями, глаза были закрыты, ресницы мелко трепетали, тело тонуло в истоме, обласканное волнами прилива из спокойствия и умиротворения. В голове — абсолютная звенящая пустота, ни единой мысли, чисто и стерильно. И это было прекрасно. Он глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, наслаждаясь близостью альфы и проваливаясь в теплые воды океана беззаботного сна.

Рене отметил изменившееся, ставшее ровным дыхание и блаженный покой на любимом лице. Альфа повернулся на бок, подтянул к себе разморенного сексом парня и прижал к своей груди. Адлер что-то пробормотал, но альфа лишь улыбнулся:

— Все хорошо, Ив. Все хорошо.

Мужчина накрыл их двоих одеялом, уткнулся носом в рыжие, лезущие во все стороны волосы, и вдохнул. Беты не пахнут, но Ив пах — уютом, домом, солнцем, им. Альфа поцеловал его в висок и прикрыл глаза.

***

Утро встретило бету запахом ароматного кофе, даже трель будильника показалась не такой раздражающей. Он нехотя выполз из-под одеяла, пожалев о том, что Рене уже встал. Состояние было расслабленное, умиротворенное. Альфа, как заправский часовых дел мастер, всегда умело настраивал старинный сломанный механизм души парня, точно подбирая комбинации и взламывая коды.

Пройдя на кухню, Ив чуть не подавился слюной. Рене, в несвойственной ему манере — фартук на голое тело — уже сервировал стол для легкого завтрака. Ив всегда восхищался статью альф, у него самого не было такого роскошного, правильного, пропорционального тела. Он был сложен обычно, как типичный бета — подтянутый, с развитой в меру мускулатурой спины и ровными сильными ногами, про таких говорят — «стройный, сухой». А альфа был…хорош. Высокий рост, широкая от природы спина с раскинутыми в стороны крыльями лопаток, мощная грудь, каменный живот, канаты тугих мышц на руках и ногах и аккуратная при такой стати задница. Альф словно лепили по одному подобию. Среди этой породы почти никого не было среднего роста и с фигурой беты, пусть и красивой. Ив слегка комплексовал. Он всегда хотел такую спину, такую стать, но тренировки не приносили желаемого результата, словно у бет был предел. Хотя, почему «словно», вероятно, так и было.

Ив сглотнул собравшуюся во рту слюну, сердце застучало в груди отбойным молотком. Рене знал, что это запрещенный прием, но все равно им воспользовался. Альфа развернулся с чашкой в руках и жестом показал ему на стул. У парня едва не подкосились ноги: у Рене стояло — пошло, даже вульгарно оттопыривая фартук. Он упал на стул, не в силах оторвать взгляд от влажного пятна на фартуке, оставленного каплей предэякулята с вершины головки. Бета перехватил собственные руки — они мелко затряслись от предвкушения, а Рене, довольный произведенным эффектом, похабно улыбался, отхлебывая кофе.

— Расскажи мне, над чем тебе придется работать, — спокойно поинтересовался мужчина, скрывая улыбку в чашке. Ив таращился на альфу как зачарованный. — Ив?

— А? — бета поднял поплывший взгляд и облизал пересохшие губы. — Да. Я… — он тупо моргнул, пытаясь понять суть вопроса.

— Над чем будешь работать?

— А, да. Серийный убийца, шесть трупов. Стокс и его команда полагают, что это один человек. Прислали мне шесть личностей для беседы. Ты слышал о таком, Ре?

Мужчина кивнул:

— Шесть месяцев уже ищут. Законники его прозвали «Бафомет».

Ив бездумно ласкал взглядом фигуру альфы. 

— Голодный?

Бета кивнул, пожирая каждую мышцу, каждый играющий бицепс тела мужчины.

— Как демон, ненасытный и любящий плотские утехи, — внезапно выдал он, не задумываясь.

Альфа улыбнулся, отставил чашку и подошёл ближе. Он слишком хорошо знал этот взгляд — голодный взгляд его мальчика.

Он замер буквально в паре сантиметров, раскрыл феромон, и Ива повело. Он уткнулся лицом в пах альфы и глубоко вдохнул. Да, он не омега, но запах Рене всегда мощно прочищал ему мозги.

— Все жертвы были многократно и жестоко изнасилованы. И у каждой чего-то не хватало.

Ив слушал краем уха, продолжая тереться о мужское достоинство, ощущая градус возбуждения в собственной крови.

Рене положил руки на голову парню, вынуждая того немного отодвинуться. Член альфы, скрытый тонкой тканью фартука, качнулся прямо перед лицом беты. Он аккуратно поцеловал головку через ткань, зная, что Ре наблюдает. Ив любил делать минет Рене, он любил все в Рене. Он вобрал немного плоти в себя, коснулся языком снизу, ткань быстро намокала. Рене на секунду задержал дыхание — Ив знал, как альфе нравится. Поиграв немного с головкой языком, он выпустил плоть изо рта и поднял на альфу глаза. Тот немедля обхватил рукой тугую рыжую косу с выбившимися с ночи прядями и запрокинул голову любовника.

— Какие же у тебя все-таки блядские глаза, — альфа снова подтолкнул бету к члену.

Ив приподнял низ ткани, сразу насаживаясь ртом на жаждущий ласки член. Альфа выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, ослабил хватку на волосах, но из рук не выпустил. Рот жадно поглощал альфу, наслаждаясь вкусом самца, рука сама потянулась к паху, но Рене шикнул, и Ив так и не донес руку до цели. Язык массировал крупный член, пальцы гладили яички, слюни текли по подбородку, а альфий запах стал гуще, плотнее. Бета заглатывал быстро, глубоко, насаживаясь практически до конца, впуская член в горло. А по-другому достоинство альфы во рту и не уместить бы.

В свое время Ив не раз доводил себя до колик и рвотных спазмов, пока не научился делать минет правильно. Это было, скорее, упрямство, чем необходимость. Он просто хотел что-то делать лучше омег, раз все равно всю жизнь проживет в статусе неофициального любовника.

Рене задышал чаще, перехватил косу, натянув волосы сильнее, Ив ускорил движения ртом и ладонью. Сделав несколько глотательных движений, он довел альфу до пика, почувствовав, как во рту запульсировал член, выплескиваясь. Рене обхватил ладонями голову любовника, глухо постанывая. Пальцы альфы легко массировали кожу головы, прихватывая волосы; он не спешил покидать уютное пристанище во рту беты.

— Снимай штаны, Ив, — прошептал альфа, целуя парня в макушку, и отстранился.

Бета стал со стула, спустил домашние штаны. Рене облокотился о край столешницы, взял в руки чашку с уже остывшим кофе и внимательно ощупывал взглядом тело напротив. Его мальчик стоял голый посреди кухни и под хозяйским взглядом старшего начинал заливаться краской и пытаться прикрыть руками крепко стоящий член.

— Кто разрешал прикрываться? — жёстко прозвучало в тишине кухни. Ив опустил руки.

Он считал себя недостойным Фалькона, да и вообще альфы — как бета может быть достоин альфы? Нет, «рожденный ползать…» — кажется, так про них, бет, говорят. Непонятный гендер, с невыраженными особенностями. Зачем они вообще существуют в этом мире, если он условно поделен на двоих? Ив мог отдать альфе всего себя, но и этого казалось недостаточно. Если Рене хотел от него послушания, Ив готов был сделать для него все.

— Приласкай себя, — Рене поднес чашку к губам и сделал глоток.

Бета мельком взглянул на часы: он уже безбожно опаздывал на работу, но ослушаться не осмеливался, да и не хотелось — тело требовало своего. Он обхватил ствол у основания, сделал несколько поступательных движений, размазывая смазку по всей длине. Вторая рука сжала мошонку; он прикрыл глаза, представляя на месте своих рук другие, более крупные, горячие.

— Открой глаза.

Парень послушался и попал в сети темно-зеленых глаз; губы приоткрылись, и он тихо застонал. Во рту все пересохло, Ив провёл языком по губам, сдавливая член у основания. Под таким взглядом ему много времени не нужно. Он быстро доводил себя до разрядки, неотрывно глядя в глаза любовнику. Альфе нравилось видеть его таким — возбужденным, краснеющим, самоудовлетворяющимся под его взглядом.

Рене заметил, что парень приближается к финишу, отставил чашку и одним плавным движением оказался рядом, обвил своими пальцами член Ива, сдавил у основания, вырвав глухой стон из груди любовника. Ив уткнулся лбом в грудь альфы, часто и рвано дыша. Рене сделал несколько поступательных движений рукой, прикусил мочку уха, оттянул, всосал, оставляя на ней красный след, и бета кончил, затрясся, вцепился в альфу, слабея, и громко простонал, изливаясь в мужскую ладонь.

— Хороший мальчик, — Рене лизнул чувствительное местечко за ухом беты. — Пора на работу. Обед собран, — альфа подтолкнул парня к выходу из кухни. — Душ.

***

Расслабленный, осоловелый от утреннего удовольствия Ив спокойно шел по коридору к своему департаменту. Сегодня его первая встреча с подозреваемым или свидетелем.

Информацию о первом мужчине он прочел еще вчера. «Маркус Морена», значилось в досье, «альфа». Причем, он принадлежал к клану Киприани, работал в лаборатории их сектора.

К слову, Барбатос был поделен на три части кланами, центр остался так называемой серой зоной: здания условного правительства — официальные корпорации мафии, здания законников, госпиталя. Они стояли условными вратами в каждый сектор — как Сцилла и Харибда. Тюрьмы находились на границе Барбатоса и свободных умерщвленных радиацией земель. А лаборатории… Эти айсберги из стекла высокими шпилями нанизывали ртутного цвета небо на свои острые пики, но еще больше тела этой футуристической машины смерти уходили под землю, в самое сердце Барбатоса.

Там, под слоями земли, где кончалась твердь и начинался камень, где нет ни окон, ни света, обосновались чудовища, созданные руками человека — генетические лаборатории. Маркус Морена возглавлял одну из таких — ту, что принадлежала Киприани.

Рене ему сказал, что у каждой из пяти жертв не было части тела или органа. У первой жертвы были удалены яички, у жертвы номер два отсутствовал глаз, у жертвы номер три — ухо, четыре — язык, пять — волосы. Пятая жертва была обрита налысо. Набор был до невозможного странный, но не Иву судить о странностях — в психиатрическом отделении он повидал всякого за свою короткую карьеру. А сколько он еще не видел?

Подойдя к департаменту, он заметил ожидающего его мужчину. Ив видел его фото — это точно его первый посетитель.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Ив, привлекая внимание. Мужчина встал, протянул руку для приветствия.

— Доктор Адлер, я полагаю?

Ив пожал руку в ответ, но альфа не спешил разрывать рукопожатие.

Мужчина не разрывал зрительный контакт еще несколько секунд, а Ив спокойно стоял и улыбался. Он бета, его не все альфы воспринимают всерьез. Это ничего, он привык. Губы альфы дрогнули в улыбке, и он отпустил ладонь Ива.

— Очень приятно.

— Пойдемте со мной, — Ив пошел вперед.

Маркус Морена шел следом за молодым доктором и внимательно рассматривал его со спины, примечая одному ему интересные детали. Вот бета ловко перехватывает свою сумку другой рукой и, достав магнитный ключ, открывает дверь довольно просторного кабинета. Альфа втянул носом воздух, подойдя неприлично близко, что не является нормой для ситуации пациент-врач: бета не должен пахнуть, а от этого разило самцом.

Маркус не сводил взгляда с мужчины. Доктор Адлер поправил воротник, незаметно касаясь пальцами шеи — тому, кто знает, куда смотреть, сразу понятен этот жест. Его партнер его укусил, и рана немного беспокоит бету. Ярко-рыжие волосы заплетены в тугую косу до плеч, когда-то так любили укладывать волосы варвары. Альфа наблюдал за каждым движением парня, срисовывая в память необходимые детали.

Доктор наконец накидывает на себя белый халат и садится за аккуратный стол, приглашая жестом сесть и Морену. На столе перед ними лежит папка, вероятнее всего, это досье на Маркуса. Альфа вежливо улыбается, ровно столько, сколько допустимо приличиями, вплоть до секунды.

— Мистер Морена, вам известно, почему мы беседуем сейчас?

— Я нашел труп, — констатация факта.

— Что вы почувствовали в тот момент? Ведь не каждый день вы находите трупы.

Маркус усмехнулся.

— В Барбатосе их вообще не находят, — прямой взгляд, обычный тон. Ив не шелохнулся. — Я удивился, — мужчина положил перед собой руки, сложенные в замок.

— И все?

— Я должен был почувствовать что-то еще?

— Вы испугались?

— Нет. Боятся надо живых, доктор Адлер, вы так не считаете?

— Вас не затошнило от вида тела?

— А должно было?

— Ну, меня, например, затошнило.

— Может, вы беременный? — альфа улыбнулся своей шутке. Ив остался бесстрастным. — От вас пахнет альфой, — Маркус примирительно развел ладони в стороны — психологически выверенный жест. — Просто пошутил. Простите, неудачно.

— Чем вы занимаетесь, мистер Морена?

— Я врач, коллега, — альфа слегка дернул уголки губ вверх. — Биоинженер.

— Это не одно и тоже.

— Вы правы, доктор Адлер, это лучше, намного лучше.

— Поделитесь, чем?

— Доктор Адлер, вы пытаетесь спасти умирающих, — снисходительный тон, — А я создаю новых, живых. 

Ив молчал, показывая, что слушает. Но альфа, судя по всему, не намеревался продолжать мысль.

— Над чем вы работаете сейчас?

— Над возможностью выжить, доктор Адлер. Барбатос не будет вечным, как и не будет безопасным. Ктулху разевает свою пасть шире, грязные воды все ближе и вам это известно. Когда остатки агонизирующего человечества падут, что останется? — Маркус ждал ответа.

— Ничего?

— Именно, доктор Адлер. Ничего. Или то, что смогут создать лаборатории Барбатоса — биороботы.

— Вы считаете, за роботами будущее?

— А вы считаете, за людьми? — альфа насмешливо выгнул бровь. — Да бросьте, доктор Адлер. Человек с самого становления мира был раковой опухолью планеты, метастазы поразили все органы этого гиганта, и взгляните что осталось? Радиоактивный пепел, прах прошлого и будущего. Все искажено в современном мире, словно мы смотрим в кривое зеркало, разве нет?

— Вам нужен от меня ответ?

— Было бы любопытно его услышать, — Маркус откинулся на спинку своего стула и замер в ожидании.

— Мир действительно исказил все известные понятия морали себе в угоду, — альфа победно улыбнулся. — Но у меня к вам встречный вопрос, мистер Морена, — Ив слегка приподнял уголки губ вверх, обозначая улыбку. — Сколько стоит человеческая жизнь в нашем мире?

Альфа хмыкнул.

— Какой вы ждете ответ? Бесценна? Не смешите меня, доктор Адлер, мы знаем цену человеческой жизни лучше, чем кто-либо другой, правда? — Маркус подался вперед, уложил локти на стол, ладони сомкнуты в замок, голова немного опущена вниз и наклонена влево, небрежная улыбка на губах словно шептала «Я знаю то, о чем ты молчишь», и взгляд — острый, словно шпили стеклянных зданий Барбатоса, вскрывающий, как консервный нож.

Ив не шевелился долгую минуту, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Было что-то в этом мужчине особенное, цепляющее, забирающееся под кожу. Ив старался разграничить ощущения, чтобы нащупать то самое, но оно постоянно неуловимо ускользало.

— Как продвигается ваша работа, мистер Морена? — не меняясь в лице, спросил Ив.

— С переменным успехом, — альфа снова сел прямо, — Мы достигли таких технологических высот, что, казалось бы, все должно быть просто, а нет. Все сложно, кропотливо. Я, как и вы, работаю с тонкими материями. И чтобы получить что-то действительно стоящее, иногда приходится совершить тысячу неудач.

— Сколько неудач уже сделали вы?

— Столько же, сколько идей гениальный Тесла не передал потомкам, осознанно уничтожив свои разработки.

— Интересный ответ. Вы уничтожаете свои разработки?

— Вы тоже интересный, доктор Адлер, — Маркус смотрел прямо, ровно и спокойно. Ив сделал вид, что не услышал.

— Как давно вы работаете в лаборатории Киприани?

— Эта информация есть в досье. У вас красивые волосы, доктор. Необычный цвет для этих земель. Откуда вы?

— Вы работаете с биоматериалом. Где вы его берете?

— Я отвечал на этот вопрос полиции. Один из ваших отцов, должен быть, из Варлоков. Ха-ха. «Ведьмаки», так ведь их всех за глаза называют? Среди того племени много рыжих.

— Какой у вас допуск секретности в лаборатории?

— Такой, какой вам никогда не получить, Ив. Судя по запаху, вы с альфой давно вместе. Он не случайный любовник, а постоянный партнер. Я прав?

Разговор перестал клеиться совсем. Ив начал испытывать легкую нервозность. Маркус Морена вел свою собственную беседу с Ивом, и хоть Ив не дал ни единого ответа, чувствовал он себя так, будто его препарируют. Умело и непринужденно препарируют.

— Вам доводилось когда-нибудь убивать?

— А вам? — спокойная улыбка растянула губы альфы.

Ив понял, что на сегодня все. У него точно еще будут вопросы, но этот мужчина большего ему сегодня не скажет. Ив спокойно встал и протянул альфе руку, слегка перегнувшись через стол.

— Спасибо, что пришли. Я думаю, мы увидимся с вами еще раз.

Морена встал, дружелюбно улыбнулся и сжал ладонь беты, задержав ее непозволительно долго, при этом не проронив ни слова. Ив лишь единожды опустил на капкан из пальцев взгляд, но никак не прокомментировал, продолжая удерживать лицо и не обращая внимание на усиливающееся рукопожатие.

Адлер привык к разным проявлениям характера и силы, тем более перед ним, бетой. Некоторые считали его второсортным, не третьим сортом и мусором, как омег, но второстепенным, тем, кого легко можно задавить силой и альфа-авторитетом. Естественно, он научился держать удар и не реагировать на провокации. Так и сейчас, Ив просто ждал, когда альфе надоест. Морена разжал руку внезапно и, кивнув головой, вышел из кабинета, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Ив еще несколько секунд смотрел на закрытую дверь, а потом устало опустился в кресло, найдя взглядом фотографию альфы в досье. Он чувствовал себя странно — увлеченным и опустошенным одновременно. Удивительная смесь бурлила внутри и шипела, вынуждая Ива прокручивать в голове снова и снова каждый взгляд, каждый жест и фразу альфы, отыскивая несоответствия. Ив уже набросал грубым карандашом портрет Морена: альфа неплохо разбирался в психологии поведения, он прекрасно понимал, чего от него ждут и какие реакции следует показать. Сложный и хитрый противник.

Ив задавал себе вопрос — мог он быть тем самым, маньяком?

Странное скребущееся внутри чувство, даже, скорее, предчувствие, которому Ив не мог дать внятного окраса, шептало, выписывало каллиграфической вязью где-то там, на подкорке, что «ДА. Именно ОН. Тот САМЫЙ». Но такое не приложишь к доказательной базе — паранойя.

Ив взял телефон и, выудив из кошелька карточку Джареда Хоука, набрал предложенный номер.

— Доктор Адлер, хей. Как первая встреча? Ваши впечатления? — без расшаркиваний атаковал его Хоук.

— Детектив Хоук, хочу увидеть протокол допроса Маркуса Морена. Это возможно?

— Что вас в нем заинтересовало?

— С этим парнем что-то не так. Я хочу видеть протокол допроса.

— Это невозможно, доктор Адлер, — голос альфы изменился. Ив почему-то другого ответа и не ожидал.

— Вы проводили допрос? — прямо спросил он.

— Да, я.

— Расскажите мне. Я не прошу официальную версию. Просто расскажите.

— Ладно. Встречаемся через час в кафе на пересечении СтритХилл и Эйлиш, «Верона», не потеряетесь. — Ив в этот момент так и увидел улыбку на губах альфы. «Да пошел он», — мелькнуло в голове беты.

— Конечно, — Ив отключился.

***

Ив зашел в кафе и осмотрелся. Время обеденное, столики все заняты. Заметив махнувшего рукой Хоука, Ив быстро пересек небольшое помещение и сел на свободное место. Хоук уже активно работал приборами, поглощая пищу.

— Расскажите мне о допросе, — Ив сел и попросил официанта принести кофе.

Хоук, склоненный над тарелкой, поднял глаза на бету.

— Допрос как допрос. Ничего особенного не было. Что вы хотите знать?

— Не заметили ли вы чего-нибудь странного? Жесты, взгляд? Может он сказал что-то необычное?

Джаред Хоук завис на секунду, так и не донеся вилку до рта. Складывалось ощущение, что он задумался.

— Вы будете про каждого из шести подобное спрашивать? — внезапно спросил детектив.

— Только если меня что-то насторожит. И все-таки?

— Он был спокоен, — подыскивал слова Хоук. — Но ведь это не преступление, правда? Каждый справляется со стрессом, как может. Кто-то плачет, кто-то кричит, а кто-то молчит. Морена был спокоен. На вопросы отвечал четко, не заикался, не терялся.

— И вам не показалось это странным?

— Серьезно? — Хоук выгнул бровь и проглотил кусочек пасты. — С чего бы? Он биоинженер, он привык к точной выкладке материала. Его поведение может быть стандартным для него, типичным для стрессовой ситуации или для любой другой ситуации, а не показателем его причастности.

Хоук пережевывал пищу и не сводил взгляда с Ива.

— Да, это правда.

Ив задумался. А что если Хоук прав? Вдруг то, что себе придумал Ив, всего лишь естественная реакция? Он знает, чего от него ждут — имя того, кто способен так жестоко убивать. Ив обхватил рукой чашку с кофе, мазнул взглядом по Хоуку. Детектив все так же его разглядывал — цепко, профессионально.

— Что с этим парнем не так? — спросил Джаред Хоук.

— Я еще не знаю. Возможно, все так.

Ив потупился, путаясь в мыслях. Что-то все-таки было, воздушное, неуловимое, скользящее мимо, щекочущее кончик носа.

Барбатос. Большой, тяжелый и грозный, пожирающий твердь и плоть людскую — глину, из которой и было вылеплено все человечество. Он хранил в своих хрустальных темницах и подземных дворцах тайны прошлого, сгинувшего тысячелетия. Там, среди горных ущелий, залежей горной породы течет черное серебро, чудовище, что сиплым предсмертным дыханием оскверняет пространство вокруг, расползаясь, множась в искалеченных умах людей. Смерть не знает границ в Барбатосе, ее словно нет, но в то же время она тут постоянно. Она тут не гостья — госпожа. А коса в ее руке из черного серебра выкована, Барбатосом самим ей дарована.

Прав был Морена — нет в Барбатосе трупов, как и кладбищ настоящих нет. Все, что люди знают — пыль в глаза и ложь, паутина, сплетенная адептами Барбатоса. Настоящей могилой для каждого является сам Барбатос, холодный и беспощадный, как хрусталь.

— Будьте осторожны, доктор Адлер, — сказал детектив, поднимаясь со своего места и оставляя на столе несколько пластиковых купюр.

— Кого мне следует опасаться? — Ив смотрел спокойно.

— Начните с меня, — альфа улыбнулся и пошел прочь.

— Какая занимательная беседа, — пробормотал Ив, отпивая кофе. — Фу, — прокомментировал он вкус черной жижи, — Хочу, чтобы Рене сварил.

***

Вторая и третья встреча прошли вполне сносно. Было очевидно, что мужчинам есть что скрывать, но, увы, к делу это не относилось. У второго свидетеля была связь с убитым номер четыре, которую скрывали оба. Гнусно, грустно, но так жизненно. История между замужним омегой и бетой. Если бы у Ива было сердце, то, наверное, он бы даже всплакнул, разделив с мужчиной тяжкий груз вины и боли, воспламеняющей душу. Если бы оно было, Ив бы проникся к этому бете, возможно, даже симпатией, и не осуждал. Но у Ива сердца давно не было. Сердце отнял Рене и не отдавал обратно, присвоив. Его не было для других людей уже давно, еще с того момента, как он услышал об аварии, что отняла у него отцов. Сердца не было и для пациентов, они были лишь тенями с набором диагнозов, статуями со страшными скелетами за спиной, безликими и безымянными. Он не был способен на проявление жалости уже давно, это чувство атрофировалось и отпало за ненадобностью. Жестоко ли это? Возможно, но Иву так было гораздо легче выжить в этом искалеченном человечеством мире, в агонии изувеченной морали, в пасти ненасытных монстров-городов.

Третий свидетель был членом организации Чиарло и не должен был находиться на конкурирующей территории. Законники привели парня в наручниках и ждали конца встречи с доктором Адлером за дверями, но дело на парня повесить не удастся, как бы законникам этого ни хотелось. А Ив видел, что им хотелось. Этот серийник стал занозой в заднице законников Барбатоса уже лишь потому, что действовал нагло, выставляя трупы напоказ, отбирая у Смерти ее законное право на жатву.

Чем больше Ив думал об этом убийце, альфе, тем больше ему хотелось узнать, что у него в голове. Почему он не прячет, не растворяет трупы, а выставляет напоказ, словно…хвастается.

Ив дернулся в кресле от внезапно пронзившей сознание мысли. «Точно». Он выхватил из кармана голофон и быстро набрал номер Хоука.

— Доктор Адлер? — раздался голос альфы.

— Он хвастается, Хоук, — сразу проговорил бета, — хвастается. Но зачем? Или перед кем?

Пауза длилась слишком долго, Ив начал нервничать, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по столешнице. Он уже хотел было напомнить детективу, что он еще тут, на другом конце невидимого провода, как Хоук заговорил:

— У нас новое тело, доктор Адлер.

Настал черед Ива хранить молчание.

— Это один и тот же человек. Он выдерживает один и тот же интервал. Четыре с половиной недели между жертвами. Каждый труп был в списках пропавших от трех до пяти дней.

— Где вы?

— Как раз осматриваю тело.

— Я хочу его увидеть!

— Исключено, доктор Адлер.

— Я хочу увидеть место преступления, — настаивал Ив.

— Я сказал «исключено», — рявкнули в трубку. — Вы доктор, а не полевой сотрудник. Вот и сидите в своем кабинете, общайтесь и ищите то, что поможет мне поймать этого парня за хвост. Список ваших потенциальных пациентов будет расти с каждой жертвой. Не теряйте мое время, док! — альфа отключился.

— Урод, — прошипел Ив, вешая трубку.

Он глянул на часы, самое время было заканчивать свой день. Он встал, скинул свой халат и, оставшись в униформе (переодеваться было лень), прихватив свою сумку, вышел из кабинета.

Хоуку хотелось дать в морду до такой степени, что чесались руки.

Стоило выйти из стеклянных ворот такого же стеклянного здания, как Ив почувствовал чей-то пристальный взгляд на себе. Обернувшись, он никого не обнаружил в наступающих медленной поступью сумерках. Фонари уже начали зажигаться своим желто-зеленым светом, а свойственный Барбатосу туман так же медленно подползал понизу, облизывая ботинки. Ив замер, сделав вид, что что-то ищет в сумке, продолжая незаметно осматриваться. Ничего.

Выудив из кармана ключи от машины, Адлер направился на парковку госпиталя. Многоярусное, уходящее вверх над землей на три этажа и спускающееся вниз под землю на четыре, парковочное строение встретило Ива гробовой тишиной и эхом собственных шагов. Парень терпеть не мог это строение, но с паркингом в Барбатосе было строго.

Ив спустился на минус первый этаж и стал нажимать на ключи от машины, что выглядели, как брелок-логотип. Где-то вдалеке приветливо запищало его авто. Ив быстрым шагом направился к машине. Липкий, скользящий по спине взгляд будто приклеился к нему, Ив чувствовал его даже слишком хорошо. Чувствовал, боялся на уровне инстинктов, но не видел, не мог назвать свой страх рациональным, ибо не знал, чего бояться.

Ив ускорил шаг, стремясь поскорее спрятаться в машине. Вот уже его белая птичка мигнула ему фарами, он едва не сорвался на бег, удерживая себя в спокойствии из последних сил.

Распахнув дверь водительского сидения, он нырнул внутрь, тут же нажимая на кнопку зажигания авто. Мотор приветливо заурчал, а Ив уже нажимал на портативном компьютере кнопку «домой», и машина, плавно сложив свои «лапки», приподнялась над землей и поплыла к выходу, мигающему красным светом загоревшихся стрелок.

Ив оглядывался по сторонам, осматривая пустую, едва ли не безлюдную парковку с ожидающими хозяев автомобилями, но ничего не видел. «Паранойя?» — спросил сам себя бета. С его работой — вполне возможно. Машина стремительно покидала парковку, увозя Ива Адлера от темных, наблюдающих из-за темного угла колонны глаз.

Как бы там ни было, машина уже летела по шоссе к дому, где его ждал большой и сильный альфа. Ив постарался расслабиться. Рене прекрасно его читал, видел насквозь каждую эмоцию. Ив глубоко вдохнул, вынуждая себя успокоиться.


	5. Глава 3

Ив изучил досье каждого, попросил у Хоука снимки повседневной жизни убитых, ознакомился с отчетом патологоанатома. Во всех документах он искал то, что могло пригодиться в расследовании. Он старательно записывал в ячейки памяти истории жизни этих людей. В его блокноте, почерканном и изрисованном, обклеенном всевозможными стикерами с пометками, потихоньку накапливались психологические особенности жертв, общие черты.

— Они все рыжие, — как-то обыденно пробормотал бета, перекладывая на столе снимки жертв. — Крашеный, натуральный, крашеный, волосы короткие, длинные, кучерявые, но рыжие.

Ив постукивал по столу одним из снимков, пытаясь понять. Допустим, это не совпадение. Допустим, маньяк осознанно выбирает рыжеволосых. Это его тип? В отчетах патологоанатомов значатся «многочисленные половые акты», «половые акты, проведенные с особой жестокостью». Он вносит в похищение сексуальный подтекст. Кого он в них видит? Отца, папу? Бывшего? Брата, коллегу? Это месть? Нереализованное желание?

***

Четвертая встреча показалась Иву Адлеру занимательной. Мужчина, сидевший перед ним, был типичным фанатиком, приверженцем культа современных богов, а точнее — демонопоклонником. Он поклонялся Барбатосу, как и многие свихнувшиеся на почве въедающейся в плоть скверны.

Скверна, добываемая из недр горных хребтов Барбатоса, витала в воздухе этого города, оседала на улицах, в головах жителей, разлагала умы современного социума, уродовала личности, стирала границы морали. Этот мужчина, безумно вращающий глазами, скалился, как дикое животное, выплевывал каждое слово, словно яд, стремясь достать ими Ива, испачкать, увидеть, как гниль проступит и на этом безупречно красивом лице.

Он рисовал доктору мир в черно-красных тонах, он вещал о Ктулху, ворочающемся на дне отравленного радиацией океана — кровавого океана, он возносил скованные руки к небу и, брызжа слюной, выкрикивал проклятья роду человеческому. Он попытался ухватить Адлера за руку, доказывая, что Смерть носит белую маску, а не черный фольклорный балахон. Белую, глухую маску без единой прорези. Он перешел на жуткий хрипящий шепот, рассказывая, какие чудовища взращиваются в глубинах Барбатоса — монстры, рожденные омегами, которые никогда не видели света дневного, которые забыли, каков воздух на вкус.

Ив незаметно нажал на тревожную кнопку под столом, вызывая охрану. Больше слушать этого мужчину не было ни сил, ни желания. Он услышал достаточно. Сделав несколько пометок в деле, он сунул папку со своими заметками Хоуку. Пускай разбираются законники.

Пятый гость его кабинета был обычным перепуганным тщедушным бетой. Мужчину трясло, он заикался, наперекосяк застегнутый пиджак и асимметричная небритость говорили о его нестабильном психическом здоровье. Сальный взгляд маленьких черных глазок-бусинок заставлял Ива внутренне содрогаться от омерзения. Размазанные, словно сопли, ответы на вопросы, бесконечное поправление очков в толстой ломаной оправе, перемотанной скотчем на переносице, и тик, выраженный в подергивании верхней губы справа, не делали этого бету ни невиннее, ни безобиднее.

Ив Адлер знал, что безумие способно принимать различные формы — от откровенно отвратительных, до удивительно нормальных. Грань между хорошо и плохо, нормально и аморально, можно и недопустимо давно была изъедена червями Барбатоса. Сумасшествие стало синонимом новой морали. Гниль, что была в этом человеке, не давала вздохнуть полной грудью, опоясывая тугими лентами его грудь и голову.

Он смотрел на бету и видел перед собой мешок с опарышами, что вот-вот да и полезут изо всех доступных человеческому телу щелей.

Разговор был тяжелым, как и надсадное мокрое дыхание мужчины, и таким же липким, как его бесконечно потеющие ладони, что он вытирал о штаны каждые две минуты. После этого типа Ив тяжело откинулся в кресле, головная боль ввинчивалась ржавыми шурупами в мозг — натужно и неохотно. Он позвонил детективу Хоуку.

— Доктор Адлер?

— Хоук, — Ив прикрыл глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу: боль в висках не умолкала. — Он ненормальный, — усталый голос.

— Это значит — он может быть нашим клиентом или нет? Говорите яснее, доктор Адлер.

«Что б ты сдох», — подумал Ив, шаря в ящике стола в поисках таблеток.

— Может, — и отключился.

Вздрогнув всем телом, Ив наконец отыскал пузырек с обезболивающим; ощущение прилипшей к телу грязи не давало покоя, вызывая зуд. Закинув в рот таблетку и запив ее, он параллельно набрал номер Рене. Как только раздались гудки по громкой связи, бета встал из-за стола и начал стаскивать с себя униформу: казалось, она вся пропиталась гнилостными испражнениями, эманациями скверны Барбатоса и того мужчины — Гарольда Цвейка. Морщась, Ив отшвырнул вещи в угол, словно они были зараженными невиданной заразой. «Даже забирать не буду».

— Ив? — голос Рене прервал гудки голофона.

— Ре, забери меня.

— Что-то случилось? Я буду через двадцать минут, — послышались сборы на том конце невидимого провода.

— У меня мигрень начинается. Приезжай, пожалуйста, поскорее, — пробормотал Ив в трубку.

— Уже выезжаю. Никуда не выходи, — мужчина отключился, пустоту кабинета заполнил звук прерывистых гудков.

Доктор натянул свои джинсы, но так и не застегнул пуговицы. Головная боль усиливалась, впиваясь острым шилом в глаз. Он лег на кушетку, вытянулся струной и прикрыл глаза, стараясь не двигаться. Боль ввинчивалась в правый висок, кровеносное давление безжалостно давило на стенки черепной коробки. Вскоре пришлось зажмуриться: правый глаз стремительно терял способность видеть. Это временно, но крайне неудобно.

Сосуды горели огнем, голова ощущалась неподъемной. Ив тихо застонал. Комната вертелась даже с закрытыми глазами, реакции замедлялись притупляясь, Ив медленно плавал в наркотической неге таблеток против мигрени.

Дверь в кабинет доктора Адлера осторожно приоткрылась. Темная фигура, замершая в дверях, разглядывала психоаналитика, лежащего на кушетке. Тот дышал медленно, размеренно, голова была повернута к стене кабинета, левая рука прикрывала глаза, дополнительно пряча их от приглушенного заранее света, рыжие волосы, отпущенные на свободу, разметались по кушетке и свешивались с нее.

Темная фигура скользнула внутрь помещения. Бесшумно ступая, она приблизилась к кушетке, ощупывая изгибы полуобнаженного тела заинтересованным взглядом, затем слилась с противоположной стеной, продолжая впиваться взглядом в лицо сонно повернувшегося на шум Адлера, по которому пробегали судороги от простреливающей висок боли, что не мешало темной фигуре жадно впитывать каждую болезненную и скорбную гримасу беты.

Эти сменяющиеся на лице парня эмоции завораживали, делая спящего неимоверно притягательным и прекрасным. Темная фигура наслаждалась видом беззащитного и доступного тела, казалось, все, что нужно, — это протянуть руку и прикоснуться к гладкой теплой коже, пробежаться по ней пальцами, чтобы ощутить упругие мышцы под кожей, провести по ней языком, чтобы узнать вкус тела; незастегнутые джинсы притягивали взгляд: стоило лишь немного отогнуть их — и можно будет рассмотреть белье парня, вдохнуть его природный запах, а потом, перебравшись выше, к самой шее, сдавить горло, вынуждая парня открыть глаза.

Быстрые приближающиеся по коридору шаги вынудили темную фигуру затаиться в тенях, отвлечься от своих увлекательных порочных мыслей, занять место между стеллажом и окном, прислушаться.

Высокий крупный альфа по-хозяйски вошел в кабинет доктора Адлера, быстро находя взглядом последнего, не замечая, что является объектом пристального наблюдения невидимого визитера.

Рене склонился над измученным парнем. На его лице отразилось беспокойство, как всегда бывало, когда его мальчик на что-то жаловаться. А жалобы он слышал нечасто. Рене ласково коснулся костяшками скулы парня, повернул к себе его лицо с застывшей гримасой боли, складкой между бровей. Ему захотелось сразу же коснуться этого места губами, разгладить морщинку. Рене хотелось его себе больше, вот еще на чуточку, вот еще на немножечко больше, хотя это и так было его обычное состояние.

— Ив? — тихо позвал мужской голос.

— Рене, — обрадованно выдохнул парень, не разлепляя глаз, и потянулся к мужчине.

— Ты выпил лекарство? — альфа наклонился к протянутым рукам, позволяя бете ухватиться за его мощную шею. Рене очень нравилась эта разница в пропорциях. Он — большой и сильный — и Ив — не такой изящный, как омега, не такой мягкий, не такой капризный, не такой истеричный, не такой нежный и просто — не такой. И, однако, идеальный по меркам Ре.

Ив Адлер был бетой среднего роста, с хорошей фигурой, красивым поджарым рельефом мышц, постоянные занятия спортом сделали его еще более привлекательным, стройным, манящим, а длинные огненные рыжие волосы буквально вышибали у Рене дух. С самой первой минуты, как он увидел эту варварскую косу, что пламенной змеей струилась по спине, Рене понял, что только ему будет дозволено оборачивать эту змею вокруг своего кулака. Поэтому Адлер никогда не отрезал свои волосы; как бы он ни стригся, Ив всегда оставлял небольшую косу как символ своей принадлежности альфе.

— Угу. Скоро отпустит. Поехали домой.

Рене подхватил парня на руки и вышел из кабинета, прикрыв дверь ногой.

Темный силуэт наблюдал за альфой с ревностью и раздражением. Этот мужчина касался Адлера так, словно имел на это право, и осознание этого неприятно царапало сознание незваного гостя. Темная фигура вышла из своего укрытия. Альфа его не заметил, а мог бы, но был слишком поглощен своим партнером.

Взгляд темных горящих глаз уперся в разбросанную на полу униформу. Острая, как опасная бритва, улыбка разрезала губы мужчины. Фигура склонилась над формой, взяла первую вещь и поднесла к лицу, вдыхая запах. Громкий удовлетворенный выдох выстрелом разорвал тишину пустого помещения. Силуэт уткнулся в вещь лицом и глубоко вдохнул снова. «Отлично». Черный комплект униформы доктора Адлера перекочевал за пазуху. Дверь кабинета закрылась, на этот раз окончательно.

***

— Доктор Адлер? — знакомый голос отвлек Ива от собственной тарелки.

Бета неловко поднял глаза, снимая кусочек мяса с вилки губами, и посмотрел на окликнувшего его мужчину. Маркус Морена, собственной персоной. Альфа стоял возле столика Ива с аккуратно обмотанным вокруг шеи хлопковым шарфом, держа перекинутый через руку плотный твидовый пиджак. Бета прикрыл рот ладонью и кивнул альфе в знак приветствия.

— Вы не возражаете? — альфа взялся за спинку соседнего стула, Ив кивнул, соглашаясь. Морена широко улыбнулся.

— Добрый день, мистер Морена, — Ив протянул альфе руку.

Маркус Морена быстро сделал заказ официанту и ответил на рукопожатие.

— Можно просто Маркус.

— Не думаю, что это удобно.

— Мы просто обедаем вместе, — альфа обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Или это противозаконно?

Ив слегка дернул уголками губ.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он. — А вы как считаете, мистер Морена?

— Значит, не будете называть по имени, ладно. Я считаю, что это просто обед, Ив.

— Доктор Адлер, — поправил его бета.

— Я буду называть вас Ив. Я не у вас на приеме и вы беседуете со мной не по приказу законников, — парировал альфа, принимаясь за еду.

Ив промолчал: крыть было нечем.

— Вы не уважаете закон, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Ив.

— Не уважаю.

Ив замер, рассматривая мужчину. Движения легкие, непринужденные, как и брошенные слова.

— Интересное замечание, — Ив снял с вилки новый кусочек мяса.

— И вы бы не уважали, — мужчина слегка наклонил голову вправо, наблюдая за пережевывающим пищу парнем. — За что вы боретесь? — Прямой взгляд — ни упрека, ни замечания — просто прямой, как гладь озера, взгляд направлен был на бету.

— За правду?

— И в чем же она, Ив? Ваша правда?

— В том, чтобы убрать чудовище с улицы, — спокойным взглядом, закрывшись им, как щитом, Ив ощупывал мужчину, пытаясь отыскать фальшь.

Альфа не прикасался приборами к еде, замерев в одной позе и тоже не сводя взгляда хищника с добычи.

— И кто это чудовище? — слегка изменившимся голосом, почти шепотом спросил Морена.

— Разве не очевидно? Тот, кто выставляет на всеобщее обозрение трупы.

— Сомнительная правда, на мой взгляд. Это мемориалы Смерти, разве нет? А вы толкуете про чудовище, — Морена улыбнулся, как ребенок, открыто и беззаботно, словно не он только что говорил о Смерти. — Вы уберете одного, а сколько останется?

Ив вновь наколол вилкой мясо, рассматривая мужчину. Он любил такую манеру вести беседу. Словно два хищника на одной тропе, они кружили вокруг друг друга, прицениваясь, примериваясь, стремясь найти слабое место и нанести удар на поражение — полутонами, образами, завуалированно, разгадывая скрытый смысл, ища подтекст и пытаясь поймать оппонента за хвост, ткнуть его же оружием.

Ив встречал таких словоплетов нечасто, но уж если они пересекались, парень пил это общение взахлеб, опрокидывая стакан за стаканом, упиваясь им вусмерть, до полного помутнения рассудка.

И вот сейчас перед Адлером сидел достойный представитель Барбатоса, именно подобные этому альфе и выбрали приветствие для центральных мраморных ворот города: «Мыслю — значит существую».

Маркус Морена мыслил. Иначе, вразрез, но каждое его слово крюком цепляло Ива за живое, словно в беседе с альфой он ходит по острию кинжала из горного черного серебра: оступится — останется без ног.

— А сколько их всего? — взгляд на альфу из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Морена наклонился вперед, отвлекаясь от еды, поманил парня к себе, и Адлер по наитию приблизился к нему. Маркус воровато скосил взгляд вправо-влево и прошептал:

— Их тысячи, Ив, тысячи, — альфа откинулся на спинку стула и довольно ухмыльнулся зависшему бете.

— А какая правда у вас, мистер Морена? — вернулся к беседе Адлер, отмирая.

— Все лгут, — не задумываясь, выдал тот, подхватил со своей тарелки кусочек мяса, пережевал и ткнул вилкой в сторону Ива. — И вы тоже.

Адлер выгнул вопросительно бровь, так и не коснувшись тарелки приборами.

— Интересное умозаключение.

Альфа рассмеялся.

— Вы хотели спросить не это. Ну же, задавайте свой вопрос, коллега.

Ив растянул губы в вежливой улыбке. «Странная игра».

— Не стесняйтесь. Будьте моим визави, — альфа слегка сощурил глаза, приподняв один уголок губ вверх.

— В чем я лгу?

— Вы хотите чудовище себе, Ииивв, — Морена выделил имя беты, произнеся его с оттягом.

Альфа замер на секунду, примораживая Адлера к стулу взглядом, а потом улыбнулся, приветливо, и закинул в рот порцию мяса.

— Поясню. 

Ив хранил молчание, начиная спотыкаться о собственные мысли, что понеслись вперед галопом.

— Вы хотите найти виновного, чтобы беседовать с ним долго-долго. Вам не нужен закон. Вам нужна его история.

Ив сохранил лицо, но ощутил, как все внутри похолодело. Последняя фраза, как приговор, как росчерк пера под предсмертной запиской, как шпилька, вошедшая в глаз — правда. Он старательно удерживал лицо, едва ли не физически ощущая, как трескается его маска.

— Вы голодный, Ив, жадный до чужого безумия, — альфа понизил голос до интимного шепота. — Вам никто не говорил, что язык вашего тела очень богат?

Ив чувствовал холодок, змеей скользящий по позвоночнику, первый, второй, третий… Под счет, один за другим, позвонки нанизывались на ледяной штырь. Маска вежливости пошла мелкими трещинами, расползаясь замысловатой паутинкой, стала крошиться на глазах, на секунду явив настоящее лицо Ива Адлера альфе. Испуг. Морена плотоядно облизнул губы, наблюдая за тем, как стремительно из осколков собирается новое лицо беты, как Ив закрывает щиты, прячется. Поздно. Он видел. Адлер его опасается и это было прекрасно. Маркус Морена нащупал то самое чувство, которое ему безумно нравилось. Этот парень был удивителен, альфа это понял сразу. Закрытый, осторожный в словах, холодный и теплый одновременно, вежливый аж до тошноты, Ив Адлер был словно не настоящий — вымышленный им, Мореной — необычный экземпляр человеческой породы. Редкой, вымирающей породы. Такого хотелось узнать, прикоснуться, присвоить и никогда больше не делиться. Ив Адлер напоминал альфе шкатулку с секретом — вроде бы все на виду, каждый изгиб, изъян, но за поверхностной красотой скрыто нечто большее. Ты вертишь ее в руках, в надежде отыскать тайник, найти то, что спрятано. Ты чуешь ее, свою добычу, — истину, что бродит рядом, и чтобы поймать ее, тебе нужно открыть один секретик за другим. А загадки Маркус любил.

— Необычное умозаключение, мистер Морена. Считаете себя наблюдательным?

— А вы мне возразите. Хотя бы по одному пункту, — альфа растянул губы в улыбке.

— А в чем вы лжете?

— В своей незаинтересованности вами, доктор Адлер, — Морена смотрел прямо, откровенно.

«Не врет», — отметил Ив.

У него пиликнул голофон. Бета глянул на мигнувший экран — Рене.

Морена вернулся к еде как ни в чем не бывало. Альфа взглянул на бету и подмигнул ему, не отрываясь от поглощения пищи.

Ив бросил еще один взгляд на мигающий экран голофона, поднялся и улыбнулся альфе.

— Мне пора, мистер Морена. Всего хорошего.

Тот, усердно пережевывая пищу, отсалютовал парню рукой.

Бета замешкался лишь на мгновение, все еще путаясь в ощущениях, связанных с этим мужчиной, и удалился.

Морена внимательно следил за уходящим парнем, не отвлекаясь от своей тарелки до тех пор, пока бета не скрылся из виду.

***

Ив возвращался в госпиталь, до конца его смены еще четыре часа. Он быстро написал Рене сообщение, и, стоило ему нажать на кнопку «отправить», как на экране высветилось имя «Урод Хоук». Парень хмыкнул и принял вызов.

— Где вас носит, доктор Адлер? — раздраженно раздалось в трубке.

«Какого черта?», — возмутился Ив, морщась, словно от зубной боли.

— У меня перерыв, — стараясь не грубить, спокойно ответил бета.

— Уже нет. Я жду вас в отделении 1324, спускайтесь сразу к патологоанатому. Быстро! — альфа отключился.

— Урод! — рявкнул Ив в трубку, сатанея. Какого дьявола этот детектив позволяет себе так с ним говорить? Он не его подчиненный!

Спустя пятнадцать минут доктор Ив Адлер стоял перед дверями рабочего места Рене Фалькона. Это была его вотчина. Рене открыл ему дверь и сразу выдал маску.

Хоук крутился рядом с холодильниками и казался неприлично спокойным. Единственным, что портило внешний вид альфы, был сломанный нос и ватный тампон, останавливающий кровь. Ив никак не прокомментировал увиденное. По большому счету, ему было плевать. Хоук был скользким, даже если и отличным детективом. Скользким и опасным, как змея. Ив таких людей избегал: они не несли ничего хорошо, они не созидали. Их жизнь была в разрушении.

Он остановился возле накрытого простыней тела, лежащего на освещённом прожекторами столе, Рене встал точно напротив и внимательно смотрел на бету. Под этим острым, испытывающим взглядом Ив почувствовал себя неуютно. Атмосфера была странной, плотной.

— Доктор Адлер, вы должны на это взглянуть, — Хоук встал рядом с Рене.

Что-то в голосе альфы насторожило бету.

— Рене? — тихо вопросил Ив.

Патологоанатом молча откинул простынь с верхней половины тела. Перед ними лежал миловидный парень, омега, с наскоро, неровно и впопыхах остриженными рыжими волосами и размазанной по лицу красной помадой. «Омега», — отметил Ив, рассматривая парня.

— Мейсон Пуэро, сценический псевдоним «Чика». Стриптизер одного из борделей Чиарло, проститут. Пропал пять дней назад, — зачитал Рене стандартную информацию.  
— Знакомьтесь, доктор Адлер — новая жертва нашего серийника. Бафомет поспешил в этот раз.

— Ненасытный, — шепотом пробормотал Ив.

— Что? — Хоук вцепился в бету взглядом, поправив в носу тампон.

— Я говорю, «ненасытный». Бафомет — демон сексуальных утех и… — попытался объяснить Ив, но споткнулся о взгляд Хоука. — Неважно. Почему вы сказали, что он поспешил? — он бросил взгляд на Фалькона.

— Ооо, вам понравится, доктор Адлер, — выделил его имя Хоук. — Прошло лишь три с половиной недели, — детектив развел руки в стороны. — Он спешит.

— Ты должен на кое-что взглянуть, — Рене подошел к ногам жертвы и откинул простынь, обнажив ступни.

Профайлер подошел к ногам, но ничего не заметил, поэтому вопросительно взглянул на Рене. Мужчина поманил бету пальцем, указывая непосредственно на ступни. Ив наклонился, разглядывая порезы на ступне жертвы, а точнее, на двух ступнях.

— Это буквы? Число? — Ив непонимающе взглянул на альф.

— А если вот так, — детектив Хоук подошел и сдвинул две ступни вместе. «YV».

Адлер отскочил, стукнулся спиной о соседний стол и сделал несколько вдохов, успокаивая быстро стучащее сердце. Его реакция Хоука развеселила — Ив это заметил. «Больной ублюдок».

— Это еще не все, — спокойным голосом отозвался Рене Фалькон.

Альфа прикрыл ноги жертвы и откатал верх простыни ниже, оголив грудь и живот, на котором выделялся ровный Y-образный разрез, означавший проведенное вскрытие.

Ив приблизился, следя за точными аккуратными движениями пальцев Рене. Разрез не был сшит полностью, и Рене аккуратно подхватил зажимом кожу на правой грудной мышце, откатывая ее. На большой грудной мышце было аккуратно вырезано «YV».

Ив мелко затрясся.

«YV». «YV». «YV». «YV». «YV».

Адлер отошел от стола, уперся спиной в соседний стол, нащупал пальцами холодный металл, но легче не стало. В мозг впилась единственная мысль — бежать. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Он плотно сжал губы, стремясь совладать с вышедшими из-под контроля эмоциями. Воздуха перестало хватать, бета сдернул маску с лица, та повисла на пальцах, профессиональная привычка. Ив старательно дышал, продолжая совершать простые и очевидные действия, символизирующие существование. Воздух пропихивался в легкие через силу, ему стало плохо, плохо и страшно.

Рене молча прикрыл труп тканью и подошел к бете.

— Во что ты ввязался, Ив?

Парень взглянул на Рене, ответа на вопрос у него не было.

— Я…

— Похоже, вы ему приглянулись, доктор Адлер, — заметил Джаред Хоук насмешливо, за что получил от Фалькона испепеляющий взгляд.

Ив растерянно посмотрел по сторонам.

— С кем вы встречались за эти три недели?

— Я… Да много с кем. Я работаю в госпитале, через меня проходят десятки лиц. Я не могу помнить всех! — парень повысил немного голос, стушевался, заметив это.

— А вне госпиталя?

— Что? — Ив моргнул, соображая. — Мы в городе, детектив Хоук, а не на безлюдном острове, — процедил он. — На улицах сотни людей, в кафешках — десятки, на парковках — не меньше.

— Ив, сходи к Дейлу, выпей с ним кофе и подожди меня. Я скоро подойду, — спокойно отдал команду Рене.

Ив кивнул: странное ощущение скованности не позволяло расправить плечи, страх словно сидел на шее, пережимая горло ногами. Но он сделал, как было велено.

Он сидел в комнате отдыха персонала, обхватив ладонями чашку Рене, в которую медбрат налил ему горячего кофе. Глядя на черную гладь ароматного напитка, он ничего не видел. «YV» — вертелось перед глазами, ввинчиваясь в мозг снова и снова. «YV» — вырезанное на плоти имя, запекшаяся кровь на краях раны будет еще долго ему являться во снах.

«Кто это был?», — Адлер пытался отыскать ответ, найти подсказку.

Выбор был не так велик сейчас — всего трое, доставленных полицией. А если предположить, что среди этих троих ЕГО нет? Ив напрягся. Города современности пропитаны скверной, и в каждом из них можно найти не по одному Бафомету. Кто же тогда сказал, что в Барбатосе он один? Возможно, что не там они ищут, похоже, этот маньяк крутится неподалеку с полицией, раз знает его имя.

***

— Ты что, самоубийца, Хоук? — Рене недобро оскалился, стоило за профайлером закрыться тяжелой двери. — Мало сломанного носа?

— Что ты бешеный такой, Фалькон? Я лишь озвучил общую мысль. Или ты о таком не подумал? Не прикидывайся.

Рене схватил детектива за грудки, оказавшись рядом за секунду, тряхнул и, приподняв над землей, впечатал в стену с холодильными камерами для трупов. Его глаза блестели.

— Повторю еще раз, Джаред. Мне не нравиться дело, в которое вы впутали Ива, это раз.

Альфа усилил нажим, но Хоук не сопротивлялся. Джаред Хоук неплохо знал Рене Фалькона, он знал, что если тот захочет его убить, то Джаред даже не поймет как. Опасный сокол. Опасный и рассерженный. Хоуку с самого начала не нравилась эта идея, он предупреждал Стокса. Фалькон — не тот, кто прощает.

— Два. Если Ив окажется на этом столе, — альфа скосил взгляд в сторону, указывая на пустой металлический стол, — то и ты, и Стокс, и весь ваш криворукий департамент заполните морозильные камеры в этом помещении. Понял?

Хоук кивнул. Рене отпустил альфу и брезгливо тряхнул кистями, словно сбрасывая налипшую грязь.

— Рене, ты не думай, что я в восторге от всей этой ситуации. Но приказ есть приказ. И похоже, Бафомет клюнул на него. Он умен, но теперь он поторопился. Ты же видишь, он оставил ему послание. Впервые!

— А его вы спросить забыли, да? — прорычал Рене. — Я знаю, чем заканчиваются такие любовные записки, и ты тоже. Я тебя предупредил, Хоук.

Рене Фалькон вышел, оставив детектива Джареда Хоука в пустом и холодном помещении.

— Вот же дерьмо, — альфа провел рукой по волосам, прикидывая, кого стоит опасаться больше — Бафомета или Фалькона.

***

Рене нашел бету пьющим кофе и предельно задумчивым. Остановившись так, чтобы Ив не сразу его заметил, он позволил себе понаблюдать за парнем. Напуган. Это было правильное слово, полностью подходящее к ситуации. Его мальчик был молод, только-только начал свой самостоятельный путь в медицине, ему не хватало опыта и изворотливости в общении с той категорией людей, что ему привозили законники. Однажды птенец оперится, превратится в большую и красивую, сильную птицу, однажды…когда опыта будет столько, что хоть ложкой ешь, но не сейчас. Его первый серийный убийца, его первый «поклонник», его первый страх.

Все самое запоминающееся с нами происходит всегда впервые — первые шаги, первая любовь, первое разбитое сердце, первая смерть, первый шрам… Рене хотел его защитить, разгладить складку между бровями, взять в ладони лицо, прижаться лбом ко лбу и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Он старше, опытнее и он знает Ива лучше остальных. Возможно, пора обратиться к своим глазам и ушам в Барбатосе, чтобы те следили за Ивом, берегли. Рене всерьез задумался об этом, но отогнал эту назойливую мысль, словно маленькую птичку, небрежно махнув рукой. Адлер будет против. Бета всегда тщательно оберегал свою жизнь, свои секреты, свою свободу и невмешательство в его зону комфорта. Он будет в бешенстве.

Отчего-то это даже развеселило мужчину. Альфа смотрел на парня с чашкой в руках, что не отпил и глотка от приготовленного кофе. Он видел застывшее задумчивое лицо и хотел схватить Адлера за шкирки, притянуть к себе, зарычать, не отпускать.

Он знал этот взгляд — блуждающий, ищущий, испуганный. Адлер смотрел на него так в первые дни его настойчивых… кхм, ухаживаний. Альфа вскрыл Ива, как нарыв, заставил вытечь сомнение и опасение с гноем, промыл рану и наложил швы. Он знал, что скрывается за напускным равнодушием парня, за его вежливой, безупречной улыбкой. Рене знал — боль. Фалькон один видел его душевные рубцы, что стянуты грубыми швами, боль, о которой Ив не говорит, страсть, с которой Ив кричит ему о своей любви и его страхи, живущие под кроватью.

Рене сразу понял, что мальчишка Адлер «сломан». Он был не такой, как остальные, другой. Часть его внутреннего мира была разрушена, и Ив медленно восстанавливал его, но некоторые элементы починить так и не получилось. Рене принял его таким, «сломанным», присвоил, вбил в подкорку свое присутствие, вновь разрушив его мир до основания, но в то же самое время сделав парня сильнее, воздвигнув обваливающуюся цитадель на каменные столпы. Он не позволит этому чудовищу проглотить Адлера. Любого другого — Рене будет все равно, но Ива — никогда.

— Ив? — Адлер поднял взгляд на альфу и встал, отставив чашку.

Он чувствовал себя виноватым, еще не понимал почему, но чувство вины булавкой торчало из спины. Дейл, что развлекал доктора все это время пустой болтовней, сориентировавшись в ситуации, что-то промямлил и растворился, оставив мужчин наедине. Рене подошел, провел по лицу, убирая прядь волос, обнял, крепко прижав к себе, почувствовав в ответное объятье.

— Будь осторожен, Ив, — прошептал альфа. — Я не хочу однажды открыть черный пакет и увидеть внутри твое тело. Просто будь осторожен.

Бета кивнул.


	6. Глава 4

Неделя прошла, а за ней и вторая. Ив был занят в госпитале. За это время он встретился еще раз с каждым из трех «условно подозреваемых». Но информации больше не стало. А также снова обедал с Маркусом Морена. Они столкнулись в центре Барбатоса, и Маркус пригласил его. Причин отказаться можно было найти уйму, но Ив не стал.

Вернувшись домой после работы пятничным вечером третьей недели, Ив увидел коробку с бантом на пороге своей квартиры. Коробка была плоской, размером тридцать на тридцать сантиметров, а бант синим. Адлер удивился, поднял коробку и прочел карточку на ней — «Иву Адлеру». Зайдя в дом, он обрадованно заметил, что Рене уже приехал. Поставив коробку на стол, он смотрел на нее так, словно она могла взорваться, сердце колотилось с перебоями. Рене никогда таких подарков не делал, тогда кто? Предательская мысль заскреблась за пазухой, пугая.

— Ре! — позвал он, опускаясь в кресло и таращась на коробку.

Альфа вышел из спальни в домашних штанах, как раз натягивая футболку. Взгляд альфы тут же нашел коробку с бантом, мужчина нахмурился.

— Что это? — Ив не ответил. — Звони Хоуку, — приказ.

Через десять минут, визжа тормозами, машина детектива Хоука остановилась на улице перед домом Адлера. Детектив быстро взбежал по ступеням и вломился в открытые двери. На улице послышался шум подъезжающих автомобилей законников. Хоук замер посреди гостиной, остальные представители власти остались за дверями квартиры в ожидании приказа. Ив и Рене сидели в креслах и ждали. На столе стояла коробка с синим бантом.

— Открывайте, доктор Адлер, — Хоук взглянул на надпись на карточке. «Не информативно», но следуя протоколу, упаковал ее в спецпакет.

Ив потянул за шелковый бант, снял крышку с коробки и развернул тонкие слои папиросной бумаги, что прикрывали содержимое. Ив сглотнул. Перед ним лежал верх его униформы — черная рубашка с короткими рукавами — и на ней еще одна карточка.

«Мне нравится твой запах» — значилось на тонком пластике.

Ив передернул плечами, будто от холода. Страх пронзил его от пят до макушки, забираясь в позвоночник, прижимая к земле. Он почувствовал себя так, словно его нанизали на шпиль из холодного горного хрусталя Барбатоса. Сердце забилось пойманной в силки птицей, ладони вспотели. «Он знает, где я живу. Он знает».

— Штанов нет, — констатировал Хоук, запихивая рубашку в пакет.

— Что? — автоматически переспросил Ив, не улавливая суть.

— Штанов ваших нет, док. Вероятно, он оставил их себе. Извращенец. — Хоук бросил нечитаемый взгляд за плечо Адлера на Рене Фалькона, что был мрачнее тучи, подхватил коробку и вышел.

Остановившись уже в дверях, обернулся:

— Одна команда моих ребят будет постоянно дежурить поблизости, —  
вышел и закрыл плотно дверь.

— Рене… — Ив просто не представлял, что сказать.

Масштабы трагедии начинали вырисовываться, и ему не нравился разворот их крыльев.

Адлер не хотел думать о последствиях, отгоняя от себя подбрасываемые воображением картинки. Вся его жизнь сейчас была сосредоточена в руках Фалькона, и он не представлял, что может быть иначе. Он уже забыл, каково это чувствовать бурю внутри и разрушения, ею оставляемые. Бурю…

Рене развернул его к себе, резко, грубо. Большая ладонь легла на шею, сдавила не сильно, но ощутимо, поджатые губы, пронизывающий насквозь взгляд. Ив мелко задрожал.

— Я тебя ему не отдам, понял? — процедил альфа, кривя губы, оскаливаясь. Ив увидел удлинившиеся альфьи клыки и сглотнул.

Рене развернул парня спиной к себе, удерживая за шею, наклонил над поверхностью стола, укладывая на него грудью. Ив сдавленно выдохнул. Рука, что держала крепко его за шею, прижала к столу, жестко фиксируя.

— Ты был очень плохим мальчиком, Ив. Я зол. Я зол, Ив.

Адлер глубоко вдохнул, а альфа содрал с парня брюки вместе с трусами. Прижавшись к оголенным ягодицам своим, скрытым домашними штанами стояком, Рене потерся о него, низко рыча. Парень тихо заскулил, а альфа, не тратя время, втолкнул себя в тугую дырку беты. Ив дернулся, вскрикнул. Рене умел быть грубым, когда хотел. Он закусил губу, скривился, пережидая боль — он же не омега, он не может принимать так легко, как они.

— Что ему понравилось в тебе, Ив? — Рене сильными и резкими толчками вбивал бету в стол. Альфа схватил правую руку беты, придавил ее к столу, хватка на шее стала крепче. — Ответьте мне, доктор Адлер? Твои блядские глаза? Или не менее блядская задница?

Ив захрипел, пытаясь что-то промямлить.

— А знаешь ли ты, что каждую жертву он насиловал? Много-много-много раз и ни единого следа, Ив!

Альфа стал жестче, резче и глубже толкаться в задницу Адлера. Из глаз беты покатились слезы, воздух удавалось вырывать с боем, на теле останутся синяки, но он не сопротивлялся, нет. Рене вправе злиться — Ив где-то облажался. Капитально так облажался. Понять бы еще, в какой момент все стало так серьезно.

Внезапно зубы альфы вонзились в плечо, парень вскрикнул-захрипел, а Рене продолжал кусать его снова и снова. Альфа отпустил горло, перенес руку на голову и удерживал бету так, слушая тихий плач и впиваясь в тело, что принадлежит ему. ЕМУ! Плечо, шея, скула и снова плечо; Рене стремился оставить на нем свои метки.

Адлер редко видел Фалькона таким… агрессивным. Мужчина действительно разозлился, Ив чувствовал это в резких и, наверное, чрезмерно грубых толчках, в тяжелом дыхании на собственном загривке, в удерживающих, практически обездвиживающих его руках, в синяках, оставляемых знакомыми и родными пальцами, в самой атмосфере, вязкой и липкой, обездвиживающей.

Бета не осуждал и не сердился, ему, наверное, было даже легче вот так — наказанным. Альфа с рыком кончил, придавил своим весом тихо рыдающего любовника, который судорожно переводил дыхание.

Рене вышел из приятной тесноты, накрыл ладонью ягодицу, сжал, ощутил, как от страха так же сжалось его сердце. Он не может увидеть Ива на своем прозекторском столе, нет. Страх, что его могут отобрать, оказался неожиданно сильным. Рене схватил парня за шкирки, у того заплетались ноги в спущенных брюках. Тот чуть не упал, альфа поволок его в спальню, что-то глухо бормоча.

— Рене…

— Я не буду тобой делиться. Тем более, с ним. Я оторву Хоуку яйца, если с тобой что-то случиться…и Стоксу, — он встряхнул бету, как нашкодившего котенка.

Швырнув парня на кровать, альфа перевернул его на бок, сорвал мешающие брюки и, навалившись на него, придавил к постели. Сжал лицо беты в ладонях, вцепился в губы поцелуем-укусом, ворвался в рот и стал яростно вылизывать его изнутри, прихватывать губы зубами, заставляя парня тихо протестовать от особенно болезненных укусов.

Насытившись, он приподнял одну ногу любовника и вошел. Бета дернулся всем телом, принимая альфу. Ива повело. Тело откликалось, желало удовольствия, хотело одного-единственного мужчину, которого Адлер только шепотом и в своих мыслях называл «мой».

Когда-то давно, когда он был молод и глуп, а мир не вызывал гадливости и не казался таким уродливым, Ив Адлер еще верил в чудеса, в людей, в способность мира выжить. Верил… Недолго. Народная мудрость гласит: розовые очки разбиваются стеклами внутрь — и парень вынужден был с этим согласиться. Его — разбились.

Он старался не вспоминать, как иллюзии теряли форму, калечили. Его наваждение избило его и унизило, вколачивая в парня то, что он посмел забыть: бета — бесполезный кусок плоти, недочеловек, иной. Бета есть раб, слуга, тень своего господина — альфы. Бета — лучший вариант проститутки: всегда тугой, узкий, безопасный, выносливый. Жесты и слова, вбитые с того времени в подкорку, до уровня инстинктов, лишь крепли с гимназийскими годами.

Общество выращивало покорный скот, тупой и молчаливый, возвышающий альф, признающий омег и игнорирующий бет. Ив шел против системы, задавал неудобные вопросы, высоко поднимал голову и уверенно смотрел в глаза альф. Он был…идеалистом? Скорее, наивным глупцом.

Первая любовь вспорола грудную клетку, сжала сердце своей искусственной лапой, такой же искусственной, как и отношения, в которых, он думал, что состоял, и оставила после себя незаживающие раны и гнилостный привкус на губах.

Ив помнит истерику омеги, обвинения, оскорбления и крики, пощечины, которыми тот его награждал. А альфа… Альфа, что еще вчера с упоением трахал его, сегодня скучающим взглядом смотрел мимо парня.

Все жаворонки стали воронами, вся нежность покрылась плесенью, улыбки размазались гримом по лицу, а слова превратились в ножи.

Ив Адлер молча стоял и отстраненно смотрел на мерзкую, отвратительную во всех отношениях сцену, не комментируя и не оправдываясь. Зачем? Его никто не услышит. Розовые стекла его глупых надежд действительно разбились внутрь, проткнув кожу вокруг глаз, вынудив, наконец, прозреть.

Вот она, пресловутая скверна Барбатоса, тонкой пылью покрывает кожу, закупоривая поры. Вот она — реальная жизнь. Жизнь, где не бывает «долго и счастливо», где принц не приходит спасать возлюбленного, а отводит в сторону глаза, где побеждает не добро, а сильнейший, где предательство — синоним слова верность.

Реальность внезапно окрасилась иными тонами — мрачными, правдивыми. Ив вспомнил выставку фотографа Тимура Монти, что раскрывала весь ужас агонизирующего социума. Тогда он удивился, сейчас же — осознал. Прав был Монти:

«…Сказки закончились, платье спало с острых плеч дорогой шлюхи, обнажив гниющую заживо реальность, плоть и мораль».

Ему было семнадцать. А в восемнадцать не стало родителей. Собранный за год работы над собой зиккурат оказался снова разрушен. Его жизнь сделала очередной виток, петлей завернувшись вокруг шеи. Сердце Ива остановилось.

Кто из вас знает, как выглядит Смерть? Сколько из вас ее видели? Ведь если вы никогда этого не видели, то ни судить, ни понимать происходящее вы не можете, оставаяясь слепыми и глухими. Прикрываясь красивыми словами, пафосными высказываниями, искусственными масками, фальшивыми слезами и сожалениями, вы не приближаете себя к пониманию ни на миллиметр. Смерть понимает лишь отмеченный ею. Смерть — это прямая линия на кардиограмме, это монотонный пугающий непрерывающийся писк аппаратуры, это анормальная тишина и осознание в глазах врачей. Смерть — это отсутствие сигналов головного мозга, сопровождающееся прямой линией на энцефалограмме, это угнетающая атмосфера неприятия, это стадии отрицания и гнева, никчемные обезличенные слова, страшное спокойствие внутри, заметаемое снежной бурей, безысходность. Смерть — это всегда прямая линия, ускользающая за горизонт.

Ив терялся в ласке и в грубости альфы, радуясь как ненормальный тому, что его хотят, принуждают, клеймят. Эти метки он был готов носить хоть каждый день, ведь, глядя на них, он еще раз убеждался, что альфа ему не приснился.

Адлер стонал всю ночь, а наутро не смог подняться с постели. Он чувствовал себя странно разбитым и любимым одновременно. И хоть Рене ни разу не сказал за два года «люблю», его властное и безапелляционное «мой» для Ива значило куда больше. Ив робко улыбнулся. Он уже привык быть любимым.

— Я позвонил к тебе на работу и сказал, что ты заболел. Отоспись, — Рене присел на край кровати и накрыл ладонью ногу любовника. Ив устало и благодарно улыбнулся. — Я перестарался вчера, — легкое чувство вины кольнуло альфу в грудь.

— Все хорошо, — кажущийся сейчас маленьким доктор перехватил подушку поудобнее, рассматривая альфу. — Я… Я боюсь.

— Все будет хорошо, Ив, — Рене наклонился и чмокнул любовника в губы. — Все будет хорошо.

***

— Доктор Адлер, — Маркус Морена остановился возле столика Ива, за которым тот обедал.

Взгляд альфы тут же просканировал внешний вид доктора, отмечая прикрытый воротничком синяк на шее, пластырь на скуле, явно прячущий либо засос, либо укус, натянутые едва ли не до пальцев рукава тонкого темного свитера и то, как бета сидел, ерзая на месте, все время пытаясь найти более удобное положение. По лицу альфы пробежала тень.

Ив заметил застывший взгляд Морена, но истолковал его по-своему.

— Я приболел, — поспешил он ответить, — только вышел на работу сегодня. Отлеживался дома пару дней.

Альфа, словно по щелчку, вышел из оцепенения и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Вы не против? — он взялся за спинку стула.

Адлер отрицательно мотнул головой, наблюдая, как Маркус делает заказ.

— Надеюсь ничего серьезного?

— Все хорошо. Вы не перестаете приходить обедать в это место, — заметил Ив. — Разве ваша лаборатория не находится на другом конце Барбатоса?

Морена растянул губы в вежливой улыбке.

— Я прихожу сюда пообедать с вами, Ив.

— Не следует этого делать, — словно бета знал ответ и ждал его.

Альфа не поменялся в лице.

— А я не спрашиваю у вас разрешения, — альфа закинул кусочек мяса в рот.

Адлер промолчал. Альфа исподтишка рассматривал парня напротив, как назло все чаще цепляясь взглядом за треклятый пластырь, за высокое горло свитера, за опухшие от поцелуев губы, которые Ив периодически облизывал, по видимому, даже не осознавая, что делает.

Морена медленно сатанел, глаза темнели, а скулы заострялись, но мужчина старательно сдерживал ауру, пряча лицо от беты.

— Не смотрите на меня так, — ровным голосом поведал Ив, не поднимая глаз от своей тарелки.

— Он вас любит? — в лоб спросил Маркус.

Ив поднял лицо от тарелки и взглянул на альфу, вновь неосознанно облизал губы, убирая соус, и выпрямился.

— Я не хочу с вами это обсуждать.

Альфа плотоядно улыбнулся, с толикой разбавленного безумия.

— Вот как. А я бы вас трахал, доктор Адлер, — мужчина наклонился вперед, протыкая бету острым взглядом, — пока бы вы не охрипли.

Ив наблюдал за мужчиной, кожей ощущая угрозу, но альфа резко откинулся на спинку стула и переменился в лице — угроза стерлась, как и не бывало.

— Не стоит нам больше вместе обедать, — спокойно сказал Ив, вставая. — Я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал.

— Но я же все четко сказал, — альфа сузил глаза.

Ив, застывший у столика, наградил альфу недовольным взглядом.

— Это можно расценить как преследование.

— Ты будешь кричать подо мной, Ив. Кричать так, как никогда не кричал под своим породистым самцом, — в спину прилетело Адлеру. — Подумай об этом!

«Бездна! — ругал себя Ив. — Надо сказать Хоуку».

Морена сохранял лицо до последнего, до того самого момента, как доктор Адлер не скрылся за дверями небольшого кафе. Альфа выпустил так долго сдерживаемую ауру, пологом раздражения накрывая небольшое кафе. Он со злостью воткнул вилку в кусок мяса на тарелке так, что та раскололась. Отшвырнув ненавистный столовый прибор, альфа встал и быстрым шагом покинул заведение.

Его отшили. Вежливо и безупречно отшили! Морена был в ярости. А стоило вспомнить о внешнем виде беты, и альфу начинало трясти. Этот альфа, этот его ублюдочный альфа оставил столько следов на теле Адлера, что все было кристально очевидно — это привет ему, Маркусу. Альфа скрипнул зубами и сжал раздраженно кулак. Ну, погоди…

***

— Ив, я против, — Рене стоял в проходе и рассматривал одевающегося бету. — Я против, чтобы ты шел в этот клуб.

— Ре, прошло две недели. Все спокойно. Люди Хоука дежурят у дома, я взрослый мальчик. Все будет хорошо. Будет весь мой департамент, я не могу не прийти, — Ив обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Ив, — устало повторил Рене, — у меня смена, я закончу поздно, я не могу пойти с тобой.

— Все будет хорошо, — бета наклонился к альфе и, взяв его лицо в ладони, поцеловал в губы. — Дождешься меня дома или, если захочешь, встретишь на парковке.

Рене смотрел в его синие, как небо на старых картинах, глаза и не находил в себе сил возразить. Альфа мог настоять на своем, заставить его остаться, принудить, запереть, в конце концов, но не стал.

Месяц выдался тяжелым в эмоциональном плане для его парня. Хоук раскопал на фанатика-альфу парочку дел, в которых тот даже сознался. Ив признал его адекватным и сейчас готовился обвинительный процесс, в котором правда на стороне обвинения. Ив заслужил небольшую передышку.

— Я за тобой заеду. Не садись пьяным за руль.

Ив кивнул и, чмокнув еще раз Рене в губы, вышел. Если бы Рене знал, чем закончится для них этот вечер, то не выпустил бы Адлера из дома. Если бы знал…

***

Время на часах близилось к часу ночи. Рене скоро приедет за ним, да и вечер уже подходил к концу. Ив был не пьянее остальных, но голову уже кружил блаженный алкогольный угар. Ему точно хватит на сегодня. Взглянув на часы, Ив присвистнул. Пора. Туалет, коридор, выход на многоярусную парковку, шум удаляющихся людей. Он проделал весь маршрут без происшествий, а оказавшись на парковке, выудил ключи и принялся безостановочно нажимать на эмблему, требуя от машины отклика. Выругавшись, Ив стал бродить по парковке, пытаясь отыскать свою птичку. Он никогда не отличался отличным ориентированием на местности, а на подобных паркингах и подавно. Это изобретение инженерной мысли было извращением, так как его машина всегда терялась среди сотен поворотов и этажей.

Раздраженно переставляя ноги в сумраке паркинга, Ив наконец увидел приветливо мигнувшие фары своего авто. «Да!» — подумал он, доставая пиликнувший голофон. «Рене».

Адлер нажал на кнопку вызова.

— Я уже иду к машине, Ре. И не надо смеяться. Да, я ее уже нашел. Я… — удар по голове чем-то тяжелым прервал речь.

Бета покачнулся, выронил аппарат, что заскользил по гладкому полу паркинга, и свалился на землю, застонав. Сознание он не потерял, но гул в ушах не помогал разобраться в ситуации, движения замедлились, а в голове взорвался ядерный гриб.

— Ив? Ив! ИВ! — голос в трубке оборвался, тонкий пластик треснул под напором мужского каблука.

Ив привстал на четвереньки, тряся головой, как пес. Ухватился за край своего авто, поднимаясь, и следующий удар поймал правой скулой, в полуобороте. Он не понял, кто на него напал, а очередной удар сбил его с ног. В следующее мгновение он почувствовал, как руки перехватывает пластиковая петля.

«Нет!»

Ив дернулся, попытался сбросить с себя мужчину, стал отчаянно вырываться. Он не обращал внимание на рассеченную скулу, на пульсирующую боль в голове, он сопротивлялся. Каким-то чудом зацепив пару раз нападавшего, он даже сумел выбраться из-под него. Но стоило встать, как его схватили за ногу и дернули вниз. Ив рухнул на каменный пол паркинга, столкнувшись с ним носом. Нападавший его оседлал, вывернув руку до хруста. Адлер закричал. Мужчина что-то шептал прямо ему в ухо, но смысл слов не достигал оглушенного болью сознания. Из глаз брызнули слезы, а руку он уже практически не чувствовал.

Внезапно Ив почувствовал себя свободным — мужчину стащили с него. «Рене», — с облегчением отметил он воспаленным, поврежденным болью мозгом, скорее почувствовав альфу, нежели увидев его.

Бета пытался расправить вывернутую из сустава конечность, но боль не то что не отрезвляла, она лишала способности думать. Ив пришел в себя, лишь когда по паркингу эхом разлетелся звук выстрела.

Он вскочил на ноги, трезвея, удерживая ноющую руку, и тут же уперся в смотрящее на него дуло пистолета. Все, что видел в данный момент Ив Адлер, — это аккуратное круглое черное отверстие, смотрящее на него беспросветной пропастью своего зева. Он почувствовал, как по виску скатилась капля пота и, отвлекшись на нее, скосил взгляд на пол.

— РЕНЕ! — Ив дернулся в сторону, но еще один выстрел слегка опалил его кожу, просвистев совсем рядом и вынуждая застыть на месте.

Бета посмотрел наконец на человека, держащего пистолет. Просто маска. Сплошная белая глухая маска, без прорезей или вкраплений. Мужчина дернул стволом в сторону. Ив не двигался.

Он перевел взгляд на Рене, сердце сжалось от боли, а живот скрутило спазмами страха, склизкими и холодными. Под левой ключицей альфы была небольшая дырка. Рене оставался в сознании и был просто чертовски зол. Альфа поднимался с пола, скалясь выступившими клыками и низко рыча.

— Ре… — Ив не договорил.

Дуло пистолета переместилось на Рене, целясь в живот.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Ив, выставляя вперед руку. — НЕТ! СТОЙ!

Второй пистолет блеснул в руке черными боками, упираясь ему точно в лоб. Человек в маске слегка наклонил голову на бок, словно оценивая, в кого стрелять первым.

— Бенг! 

Ив вздрогнул, ощущая сердце где-то в горле. Звук чужого голоса лезвиями раскромсал сознание. Холодный металл облизывал лоб, отрезвляя, рассказывая свою страшную историю и подтверждая, что это реально, это не сон. Только сейчас Адлер обратил внимание, что мужчина в маске выше его почти на полторы головы, он был практически одного роста с Рене. Альфа.

Нападавший выстрелил под ноги Рене, стоило тому сделать шаг навстречу. Ив дернулся.

«Рене», — пульсировало в виске беты. Только одно имя, только один человек имел значение.

Ив самый обычный и уже давно несовершенный, сломанный, его место рядом с этим альфой может занять любой, потеря же этого альфы — невозможна, недопустима. Иногда Адлер не понимал, за какие такие заслуги Барбатос послал ему Рене. Его личного бога, его проклятье и способность дышать в этом отравленным миазмами горных пород городе.

Мужчина в маске вдавил пистолет ему в лоб, вынуждая бету отступить. Шаг, еще шаг и еще. Отступая назад, Ив наконец уперся ногами в металлический корпус машины. Сработал замок и крышка багажника ловко отскочила вверх. Фигура в белой маске повела дулом по виску Ива, затем спустилась к щеке, вновь поднялась вверх, замерев в центре лба и повторила траекторию своего движения. Было что-то в этом жесте интимное, вызывающее. Человек в маске дернул пистолетом в сторону открытого багажника. Ив скосил взгляд к открытой крышке кофра тяжелого авто, он прекрасно понимал, что это значит.

Бета посмотрел на Рене. Альфа отрицательно покачал головой. Ив грустно и как-то обреченно улыбнулся: они оба знали, что этот человек пришел за ним.

Нападавший ткнул Ива в щеку пистолетом и вновь скосил его к багажнику автомобиля. Ив медлил. Выстрел разорвал повисшую тишину. Ив видел, как пуля вошла второй раз в тело альфы, аккурат под первым пулевым отверстием, он вскрикнул от неожиданности, но среагировать не получилось, так как рукоятка пистолета сильно впечаталась ему в лицо. Ива толкнуло назад, он заваливался в багажник авто. Второй такой же удар впечатался в лицо с разницей в несколько секунд, похоже, нападавший начинал торопиться, и бета рухнул в открытый кофр. Мужчина в маске быстро поправил ноги парня и захлопнул крышку.

Мужчина рванул к водительской двери уже заурчавшего и поднявшегося над землей автомобиля, но его сбил с ног Рене, впечатав корпусом в машину. Рене выбил из рук пистолеты, но получил ощутимый удар в лицо лбом, хрустнула носовая перегородка. Кровь испачкала лицо, сделав альфу похожим на демона, стоило лишь ему оскалиться.

Человек в маске воткнул пальцы в рану на плече Рене. Альфа зарычал от боли, но вцепился в маску, намереваясь ее сорвать. Мужчина отпихнул Рене, выдирая кусок плоти из раны. Альфа дернул поврежденным плечом, боль начиняла тело отравленными иглами, чувствительность стремительно пропадала.

Мужчина запрыгнул в салон машины и даже нажал на кнопку «пуск», но в последний момент Рене впечатал свой кулак в белую маску, раскалывая ее. Прежде чем нападавший сумел выстрелить в Фалькона выхваченным из пристегнутой к сидению кобуры пистолетом, Рене мощным ударом отколол низ маски, оцарапав нападавшему кожу подбородка.

— Черт! — прорычал мужчина и выстрелил в альфу. Промазал. — Выкуси, — выплюнули Рене в лицо, и автомобиль сорвался с места.

— Дьявол! — закричал Рене, отшвыривая пластиковый кусок маски, чувствуя себя проигравшим.

Спустя несколько минут автомобили законников заполнили паркинг. Хоук выскочил из тормозящей машины как черт из табакерки. С ним же прибыли и медики.

— Ты опоздал! — заревел Рене, сверкая потемневшими глазами, и с размаху заехал Хоуку по лицу. — Опоздал, слышишь?!

Джаред Хоук вытер тыльной стороной ладони разбитый нос. Он исподлобья смотрел на альфу, понимая, что слова не помогут ни одному из них. Рене был в ярости и в отчаянии.

— Где тебя так долго носило, Джаред?! ГДЕ?! — Рене в бессильной ярости сжимал кулаки, а медики уже хлопотали рядом, вкалывая альфе обезболивающее и обрабатывая раны.

— Расскажи мне все, — попросил детектив.

Хоук поднял с пола белый пластик. Край был испачкан в свежей крови. Взгляд Джареда Хоука изменился.

— Ты его видел? — огонь нетерпения вспыхнул в глазах альфы. Он выглядел, как ищейка, напавшая на след зайца — голодным и нетерпеливым. Хоук провел испачканным в крови куском перед носом. «Есть!».

— Не видел, — выдохнул Рене, прикрывая ладонью глаза. — Но кое-что тебе прихватил, — он взглядом указал на белый пластик в руке детектива. — Черти тебя дери, Джаред.

На пустую парковку въехала пара тонированных темных машин с эмблемой организации, к которой принадлежал когда-то Фалькон. Такая же эмблема была на фибуле, что валялась где-то в их совместном с Ивом доме, такая же эмблема украшала левую грудь альфы. Татуировка, что перестала иметь значение годы тому назад, сейчас жгла грудь, пылала, напоминая.

Он так и не дал бете внятного ответа, что это за рисунок, а потом Адлер не спрашивал. Ив вообще был из тех, кто не задает повторно вопросов, не получив на них ответ в первый раз. Раньше Рене ценил это, а сейчас?..

Пальцы коснулись того места, где был глубокий шрам, шрам, невидный глазу, шрам глубиной с серебряную штольню, заживший, затянувшийся. Через все сердце проходил этот самый шрам, кляксой уродуя сильный орган. Ив даже не представлял, что сделал для мужчины так много, а альфа не находил в себе сил признаться, что был им исцелен. Когда все стало так серьезно?

Мужчина тяжело дышал, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое раздражение. Законники уехали, Рене присоединится к ним позже. А сейчас была одна из тех встреч, которые альфа не афишировал. Он стоял у белого автомобиля Ива Адлера и аккуратно касался холодного металла корпуса. «Моя птичка», — прозвучал в голове альфы восхищенный и довольный голос любовника. Ив любил свою машину, не ленился самостоятельно натирать ее до блеска специальной косметикой. Рене никогда не понимал этой странной привязанности к куску металла и давно предлагал купить любовнику новую, но бета отказывался. И сейчас, касаясь гладкой отполированной поверхности, он вспоминал Ива и его мягкую улыбку. Сердце сжалось, как и кулаки. Фалькон даже не обернулся, когда за спиной послышались тихие шаги. Он знал, кто к нему пожаловал.

— Сэр, — вежливое приветствие.

— Я негодую, Ясмани. Даже не так, я просто в бешенстве! — альфа повернулся и впился взглядом, как иглой, в мужчину напротив.

Черты лица Фалькона неуловимо заострились, а клыки удлинились. Вот она, «порода», от которой и произошло человечество. Вот она — в одном из десяти тысяч.

Кулак альфы впечатался в стену, пуская по ней паутину из трещин.

— Куда смотрят Моретти?!

Воздух стал сгущаться, уплотняться, Ясмани осторожно сглотнул.

— Мне нечего вам сказать.

— Это уже не один из многих, слышите? Не ОДИН!

— …

— Ищите, слышите?! Ясмани, — угрожающее рычание.

Рене подошел вплотную к альфе, что старался держаться уверенно и не выказывать страха. Перед хищником главное не пасовать. Фалькон был с мужчиной одного роста, только немного шире в плечах. Альфа опустил взгляд на пиджак, застегнутую на все пуговицы рубашку мужчины, и коснулся левого лацкана пиджака, отогнул борт, смял в кулаке плотную ткань. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а эманации силы альфы щупальцами скользили вокруг, дразня, угрожая.

— Ясмани, ты был моими глазами и ушами в Барбатосе многие годы, — альфа посмотрел мужчине в глаза. — Мы же оба хотим, чтобы так осталось и дальше, правда?

Ясмани кивнул.

— Тогда Моретти должны вскрыть Барбатосу вены, разыскивая парня, и молиться, чтобы Ив Адлер был жив. Слышишь?

Ясмани кивнул, капля пота покатилась по виску, угроза проворачивала воткнутый в брюхо нож, подтверждая каждое слово.

— Молодец. — Рене Фалькон отпустил ткань, хлопнул мужчину по плечу и прошел мимо.

Присутствующие альфы смотрели вслед тому, кто вскоре может занять место действующего главы Моретти, место, отобранное по праву рождения, но не по праву сильнейшего.

— Вы слышали главу, — обратился Ясмани к ожидавшим его людям. — Сайрусу Моретти следует передать привет от старшего брата. Время платить по счетам.


	7. Глава 5

Звук тяжелых шагов эхом разносился по каменным плитам, заползая в каждый уголок темного, искусственно освещенного помещения. Это место не было похоже на дом или на обжитое помещение, скорее это была пещера Харибды, в которой она поедала свои жертвы. Высокий полный мужчина поежился от давящей атмосферы черных стен, выступающих камней и тяжелого воздуха.

— Так-так-так. Кто к нам пожаловал? — мужчина, что сидел на темном диване с сигаретой во рту, соскочил и преградил вошедшему дорогу. На подбородке белела узкая полоска пластыря.

— Где он? — нетерпеливо спросил полный альфа.

— Хммм, — серая струйка дыма поползла вверх, к вентиляции, в полумраке мигнул маленький оранжевый огонек. — Я тебе его не отдам.

— У нас был уговор, — твердо сказал мужчина. — Я пускаю тебя в Барбатос, ты отдаешь мне парня. Мы договаривались, — его голос наполнился недовольством, а взгляд раздраженных глаз был направлен на высокого мужчину напротив. — Ты берешь любых, а мне нужен только один.

— Я передумал, — мужчина затянулся, улыбка, украсившая его лицо, была пренебрежительной и опасной, такие только у хищников. — Я оставлю его себе.

Альфа побагровел.

— Да как ты смеешь, — прорычал он, но не успел закончить мысль — острое жало ножа коснулось его кожи под подбородком.

Хозяин подземелья плавным текучим движением обошел полного альфу, улыбаясь, как безумец, чертя острием тонкую красную полосу на жирной шее.

— Ублюдок, — зарычал альфа, нападая.

Неповоротливый, полный, старый против более молодого крупного опасного зверя, причем на его территории. Схватка не была долгой. Она была заведомо проигранной. Тонкое лезвие вошло под ребро «гостя».

— Чем же он тебя так зацепил, Стокс?

— Мы договаривались, что парень будет моим! Мы договаривались, — альфа сцепил толстые пальцы на шее хозяина подземелья, слюна брызгала из его раззявленного рта.

— Срать я хотел на твои договоренности, — неуловимое движение рукой, и тонкая сталь входит в мягкую кожу под подбородком.

Альфа захрипел, разжал толстые пальцы и тяжело рухнул на каменные плиты, заливая их красной кровью.

— Какая же ты все-таки мразь, Стокс, — мужчина скривился от омерзения, присел на корточки рядом с телом и заглянул в стеклянные глаза. — Так сильно хотел мальчишку, что пошел на сделку с дьяволом. Глупец.

Мужчина встал, гримаса омерзения покинула лицо легко и непринужденно. Он по-детски вздернул брови вверх, вытер нож о штанину и поднес к задумчивому лицу. Втянув носом воздух, мужчина прикрыл глаза, блаженствуя. Затем, пнув ботинком развалившееся толстое тело, констатировал:

— Да он бы под тобой и кончить не смог. Фу, боров.

Абсолютно беззаботная улыбка растянула губы мужчины, и он, присев, ухватился за руки трупа, натужно поднимая грузное каменеющее тело. Красные следы черными пятнами виднелись на камнях, распространяя свой сладковатый запах.

— Ай-ай-ай, наследил-то как. Ничего, сейчас мы все уберем.

Шаги громовыми раскатами звучали во вновь повисшей тишине, поднимались до каменных потолков и, ударяясь о препятствие, опадали беспомощно вниз, стелясь предупреждающей тропой.

***

Ив выныривал из алкогольного дурмана медленно, отсеивая странные хаотичные образы, что настойчиво лезли в голову, словно мыши, ровно до тех пор, пока очнувшееся сознание не зафиксировало неполадки в системе — было свежо, твердо и тело не слушалось. Он раскрыл глаза и ничего не понял. Вокруг была темнота, рассеиваемая тусклым электрическим светом лампочек, тянущихся по потолку.

Моргнув несколько раз, парень натужно соображал. Где он? Что случилось? Он попытался сесть. Сел. Осмотрелся. Руки стянуты чем-то за спиной, на нем одна белая сорочка — штанов нет, ботинок нет, белья тоже нет. Ив сглотнул вязкий ком, осознавая. «Проклятье». Попытался встать. Качнуло, но он привалился к каменной стене и еще раз огляделся по сторонам. Мрак обволакивал кожу, лез в уши, прятал что-то в своей тьме. Передернув плечами, он вгляделся в пустоту. Похоже, там выход.

Переставляя ноги, он медленно побрел в черный зев неосвещенного прохода. Сложно было понять, где он и какое сейчас время суток. Ив ступал босыми ногами по вымощенному камнями полу, вглядываясь в тусклый свет ламп, и пытался понять устройство каменных карманов, по которым бродил.

— Доктор Адлер?

До колик знакомый голос вонзился в испуганный мозг. Ив сглотнул. Он знал. Знал, черт его задери! Адлер замер, вдохнул-выдохнул, оглянулся и встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом Маркуса Морена.

— Не ожидали никого другого? Я польщен, — обворожительная широкая улыбка растянула губы альфы, в глазах направленное на Ива восхищение. В правой руке мужчины Адлер заметил узкое длинное жало, нож, как для колки льда. Альфа проследил за взглядом беты и улыбка немного угасла, преобразилась. — Как давно вы поняли? — с интересом наклонил голову слегка вправо мужчина.

Ив растерялся, у него не была предусмотрена модель поведения в такой ситуации.

— Ну же, Ив. Мне интересно. Сейчас? На последней встрече или еще раньше?

— Н-на парковке, — просипел Ив.

— Хмм, — альфа радушно расставил руки в стороны, продолжая сжимать в одной из них нож. — Ваш язык тела довольно красноречив. Я ведь уже говорил?

Бета почувствовал, как предательски задрожала нижняя губа. На него смотрел не мужчина — чудовище.

Морена не сдерживал свои феромоны, наслаждаясь тем, как парня бьет ими, словно током.

«Сопротивляется. Как мило».

Безумная улыбка въелась в лицо альфы, а у Ива грохотал пульс в ушах, перед глазами стояла перекошенная тень с ярко пылающими сумасшествием глазами и пастью, что обещает проглотить его.

— Почему вы меня боитесь, Ив? Я ведь еще ничего не сделал, — альфа сделал шаг навстречу бете, и тот машинально отступил. — Ха-ха!

Смех набатом ударил по сознанию, отрезвляя его, заставляя собраться. Ив медленно развернулся и побежал. В спину ему донесся режущий темноту смех.

Внезапно альфа возник прямо перед ним. Бета не успел затормозить и врезался в широкую грудь, обтянутую темной футболкой. Он угодил в руки мужчины, что капканом сомкнулись на его спине. Альфа смеялся, а Адлера пробирал до костей озноб.

— Тут не так много места, как кажется, — мужчина крепко прижал к себе пойманное тело, задирая рубашку, опаляя прикосновениями голые ягодицы. — Мне нравится эта игра, — мужчина уткнулся лицом в шею парня, сделал несколько широких мазков влажным языком по изворачивающемуся телу.

Ив чувствовал омерзение к этим чужим рукам, что трогали его, пачкали. Он оттаптывал ботинки альфы своими босыми ступнями, бился в руках Маркуса, как выдернутая на сушу рыба. Сознание металось, как в клетке, перед глазами проходил водевиль из фотографий жертв, отрезанных частей тела, выстрелов на парковке и кровавых пятен, кляксами проявлявшихся то тут, то там.

Альфа играл с ним, то слегка ослабляя хватку, то сдавливая его до синяков. Губы Маркуса кружили вокруг, клевали бету куда придется, марали. А потом Адлер упал на пол, стукнулся подбородком, оказался придавленным альфой, что пропихивал в него свой член.

— Нет! — бета дергался, понимая, что бесполезно.

Альфа схватил стянутые пластиковым жгутом руки, прижал их сильнее к телу. Ив закричал, чувствуя, как чужая плоть входит в его анус.

— Гхха, — выдохнул альфа, прогнувшись в спине и погрузившись в бету до основания. — Восхитительно, — прошептал он, упершись лбом в шею Адлера.

Ив почувствовал себя раздавленным, как цветок под тяжелым сапогом. А альфа уже вовсю работал бедрами, совершая их первое соитие. Бета стонал, иногда вскрикивал. Боль, боль и снова боль, никакого удовольствия или хотя бы нежности. Звериная сила и мощь, феромон, пчелами жалящий его, приказывающий, надорванные стенки ануса, что нехотя принимали чужой, не родной орган. Кровь тонкими змейками побежала по бедрам, а слезы по щекам. Ив всхлипнул, не столько от боли, сколько от унижения. Альфа намотал на кулак его рыжую косу, потянул, склонился к волосам, вдохнул запах и замер.

— От тебя несет им! — Ив вздрогнул от злости всколыхнувшейся в голосе Маркуса. — Его вонь пропитала твои волосы, твои прекрасные волосы, — как умалишенный шептал альфа, широко раскрыв глаза и нюхая, нюхая рыжие пряди. — Дрянь! — альфа до боли потянул на себя волосы парня, Ив застонал.

Мужчина выхватил из ножен в своем ботинке нож. Когда металл блеснул в искусственном свете, скользнув в опасной близости от лица парня, Ив испугался, ожидая прикосновение металла к шее. Но в следующую секунду альфа с остервенением принялся отрезать его косу. Несколько раз дернув больно Ива за волосы, мужчина таки справился и отшвырнул рыжие пряди от себя.

Ив закусил губу. Слезы навернулись на глаза очередной обидной волной.

«Рене обожал мои волосы, — пульсацией отозвалось в висках. — Рене», — судорога боли сжала сердечную мышцу, потянув. Ив прикрыл глаза. Не видеть. Не видеть…

Альфа продолжал сношать Ива, удовлетворенно пропуская уже обрезанные пряди волос между пальцами и что-то мурлыча.

Джаред Хоук говорил, что он держит жертв около пяти дней.

«Пять дней», — повторил про себя Ив, вскрикнув от особо сильного толчка. У него есть пять дней.

«Прости меня, Ре. Я такой дурак».

***

— Ну что же вы, доктор Адлер, — альфа удерживал бету за бедра. — Двигайтесь.

Ив сидел верхом на альфе, член мужчины был прижат к его ягодицам, и альфа требовал насадиться на него. Руки уже практически не ощущались, покалывания переросли в онемение, а затем и в откровенную боль в мышцах, но мучителю было мало. На Иве была все та же рубашка, уже правда немного грязноватая, которая сейчас прикрывала его перетянутое у основания тонкой бечевкой достоинство. Ив всхлипнул: сколько длилась эта пытка, он не знал, но задница была стерта до крови, следы красных дорожек стягивали кожу на бедрах.

— Умг… Я не могу…

— Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе?

Маркус приподнял парня, член уперся в многострадальные припухшие мышцы, и со всей силы опустил его на свой член. Ив дернулся всем телом, словно его посадили на кол, вскрикнул, лицо исказило болью, слезы потекли из глаз. Хотелось зажмуриться и не видеть. Не видеть перед собой ничего. Ни света электрических лампочек, придающих всему этому действу какой-то интимный оттенок, ни оглушительной тишины, разбавленной его стонами, ни собственного бессилия. Он старался держаться за единственную нить с реальностью — Рене. Образом альфы Ив Адлер пытался заменить ужасающую его действительность — насилие.

— Скажи, что любишь меня, — Парня ритмично подбрасывали вверх сильные мужские бедра, вынуждая насаживаться снова и снова, падать в свое унижение, в свое отчаяние.

Бета искривил губы в некрасивой улыбке.

— Сколько тут их было до меня? Тех, кто признавался тебе в любви?

Морена замер, уперся взглядом в измученное лицо парня. Тот не знал, но прошли уже сутки. Альфа оскалился. Сутки, как он ебет его, не позволяя слезть с члена. Доктор теряет сознание, а выныривая из небытия, вновь оказывается на его члене. Маркусу до одури нравятся красные полосы на бедрах беты. Красивые крепкие ноги, украшенные его спермой и кровью, не дают альфе покоя, являясь за закрытыми веками в видениях. Ив Адлер прекрасен. В своей боли и отчаянии, в своей страсти. А станет еще прекраснее.

— Больше, чем нашли законники, — спокойно ответил он, а Ив на секунду вынырнул из личного кошмара, осознавая услышанное. — Но ты — особенный, — в голосе мужчины проявилась нежность, прикосновения на мгновение перестали быть грубыми, став мягкими, невесомыми, почти нежными.

Ив в страхе широко раскрыл глаза. Он уже научился улавливать эти изменения настроения.

— Я люблю тебя, — мужчина перевернул парня на спину, почти аккуратно, а не как раньше, когда он бился затылком или лицом о каменные плиты пола, — и навис сверху. — А ты меня любишь?

Ив собрал расколотую маску своего лица, сложив из кусочков презрение.

— Нет, — выдохнул он и получил тяжелую пощечину, голова дернулась, перед глазами заплясали цветные точки.

Мужчина ударил не жалея, наказывая, потом обхватил ладонями лицо парня, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Адлера.

— Что же ты со мной делаешь, мальчик? — мужчина провел языком по плотно сжатым губам беты, а потом, словно голодный, вцепился в губы парня, терзая их. — Скажи мне… Скажи, Ив! — укус за укусом. Бета мычал, не в силах избежать грубых прикосновений.

— Нет! — закричал он, резко изворачиваясь от омерзительного по природе своей поцелуя.

Альфа отпрянул, навис над Адлером черной тучей, тень изменила лицо мужчины, сделав его зловещей, опасней. Он подхватил парня под задницу, приподнимая, и снова втолкнул себя в конвульсивно сжавшиеся мышцы.

Ив сцепил зубы, скривился, но сдержал стон. Каждое движение мужчины было выверенным, отмеренным, предельно грубым, жестоким. Бета сопротивлялся в своей голове происходящему, на деле глубоко принимая альфий член и продолжая постыдно вскрикивать. Боль бывает очень убедительной. Безапелляционной.

***

Рене Фалькон сидел напротив Джареда Хоука и сверлил того тяжелым взглядом. С момента нападения прошло восемнадцать часов. Медики за это время успели извлечь пули из мягких тканей альфы, наложить заживляющие повязки и вколоть лошадиную дозу регенератора, упаковав Фалькону с собой еще шесть готовых к употреблению пневмоинъекторов — через каждые 8 часов, для скорейшего восстановления.

Мужчины сидели в кабинете Хоука, что представлял собой небольшую стеклянную коробку, правда из матового темного стекла, что хоть немного создавало ощущение уединения. На столе перед альфами стояла коробка с синим бантом, очень похожая на ту, что прислали Иву. Крышка была сдвинута в сторону, и можно было заметить ее содержимое — рыжая коса. Хоук вертел в руках белую пластиковую карточку, на которой было выведено лишь одно — «Выкуси».

— Он видит в тебе соперника, Фалькон, — Джаред вытрусил из пачки сигарету, затем бросил пачку Рене. Альфы едва ли не одновременно закурили.

Рене Фалькон выдохнул через нос серый дым и недовольно поджал губы.

— Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

— У нас одна школа, Фалькон.

— И это я в тебе тоже ненавижу, Джаред, — мужчина затянулся, напряжение не покидало его окаменевших мышц. — Где этот мудак, Стокс? Все отделения законников кошмарит, а этому хмырю хоть бы что.

— Так ведь из-за тебя и кошмарит, Рене, — Хоук выдохнул табачный дым и слегка наклонился к мужчине. Он выглядел обеспокоенным. — Отзови собак, Рене.

Альфа фыркнул, тоже слегка наклонился над столом, сокращая еще больше расстояние между ними.

— Я тебе сказал: «за яйца подвешу» — сказал. Я предупредил, что заполню тупоголовыми законниками морозильные камеры моей анатомки — предупредил. Я тебе обещал: «убью» — обещал. Тебе ли не знать меня, Джаред, — альфа подчеркнуто равнодушно выгнул бровь.

Но Хоука таким трюком не проведешь, он знает истинную природу возможностей Фалькона и благодарит всех демонов за то, что альфа все еще себя контролирует, иначе от силы его феромона уже бы половина отделения валялась удушенными.

— А говорил: «завязал».

— А я и завязал. Это вы, твари, полезли на мою территорию. Что, спокойно не жилось?! Я не в восторге, что позвал семью, но за Адлера ты, гнида, ответишь мне лично, — Рене Фалькон ткнул сигаретой в сторону Хоука.

Хоук промолчал. Крыть было нечем.

Рене Фалькон (Моретти, по отчиму) учился в лучшей академии Барбатоса на врача. Джаред Хоук, младше Фалькона на два года, выбрал себе путь законника. Тогда молодой, глупый Хоук был идеалистом, верил в то, что мир еще можно спасти, что люди еще не сгнили окончательно, что зараза не поразила всех до основания, что ее все еще можно вылечить, или, на худой конец, взять под контроль.

Моретти-Фалькон рассмеялся Джареду в лицо, без обиняков и расшаркиваний впечатав его правдой в стол. Мораль. Скрепы. Устои.

Все было настолько исковерканным, навязанным, прописанным в мозгу каждого рожденного в том или ином городе, что бороться с системой было бесполезно, как и разрушать ее. Разрушишь — мир сгинет в разы быстрее. Анархия разинет свою, на первый взгляд, беззубую пасть, а потом внезапно раскрывшиеся игольчатые зубы нанижут на себя каждого ее адепта, дополнив мемориал Смерти, дорисовав ей не свастику на лбу и даже не радиационную символику, а единственную букву непринадлежности — постыдное клеймо, умертвившее умы человечества. Такими побрезгует даже она, бесполая особь с обрезанными крыльями в грязном балахоне.

Суть разрушения и созидания ему донес именно он, Рене Моретти, неофициальный наследник клана Моретти, приемный сын тогдашнего главы.

«Безобразие нельзя остановить. Его можно только возглавить, предварительно обезглавив», — повторял ему более старший товарищ.

Тогда Джаред еще мог называть Рене «товарищем». Только вот было это очень давно, еще в те времена, когда у Рене был омега. Его омега.

Моретти задолжали Рене услугу, сильно так задолжали, до крови. Правила семьи требуют за кровь расплачиваться кровью. В свое время законный сын Моретти, что был младше Рене на несколько лет, использовал гнев и ярость старшего брата, Рене, чтобы прижать хвост клану Чиарло. Клану, убившему его, Рене, омегу, омегу в положении, пусть даже шальной пулей и по нелепой случайности. Сути это не меняло. Горные ледяные вершины Барбатоса окрасились багровым, напоили спящего демона, смазали его обглоданные временем кости.

Рене был альфой с большой буквы, такие не рождаются в каждом столетии. Сила его феромона, аура, которую он контролировал, была поистине ужасающей. Запах становился настолько плотным, что дышать становилось невозможно до удушья, и лишь альфа решал, кто вдохнет спасительный кислород, а кто нет. Страх же заставлял покоряться более сильному, признавать его право.

После демонстрации своей силы и ярости он ушел из семьи, взял имя папы и оборвал все контакты с кланом, начав новую жизнь. Только это не значило, что они действительно не общались.

По официальной версии Рене Моретти покинул Барбатос и счастливо жил в Варлоки. Мало кому была известна правда, которую умело подчистили Моретти — что-что, а следы заметали они мастерски. Хоук знал, что с ним сделают, если он только посмеет открыть свой рот. Мужчина даже не удивился бы, узнай, что он едва ли не единственный живой человек, знающий Моретти Рене в лицо.

У младшего брата, Сайруса Моретти, перед Рене остался должок, и вот Фалькон нашел время его стребовать. Именно сейчас. Именно из-за Ива Адлера.

Джаред с самого начала был против кандидатуры Адлера на роль наживки, пусть даже парень подходил под типаж жертв, но Стокс, упрямая скотина, не желал уступать. Приказ, будь он не ладен. И где теперь этот боров, облизывающийся на Адлера?

Хоук еще раз нажал быстрый набор на голофоне. Абонент «Алекс Стокс» не отвечал.

Внезапно стеклянная дверь открылась, и в кабинет даже не вошел, вбежал бета из криминалистического отдела.

— Детектив, у нас есть имя! — оповестил парень, опасливо косясь на курящего Фалькона. За последние десять часов не было ни одного законника, не пообщавшегося с представителями клана Моретти. То еще знакомство, надо сказать.

Джаред Хоук выхватил листок и прочел имя — «Маркус Морена».

— Ублюдок, — рыкнул альфа, быстро набирая коды на коммуникаторе, оповещая команды и требуя установить местонахождение альфы.

Хоук выбежал из кабинета, а Фалькон остался сидеть на месте, словно каменное изваяние. Мужчину привезут сюда. Ему некуда спешить.

Рене Фалькон (Моретти) достал еще одну сигарету из оставленной на столе Джаредом Хоуком пачки. Щелкнула зажигалка, облизав оранжевым огоньком край палочки, и перекочевала на стол. Рене глубоко затянулся. Он закопает всех законников этого смердящего смертью и трупами города, если ему не вернут Ива. Его Ива. Альфа прикрыл глаза. Альфы не плачут, но глаза предательски защипало.

Его мальчик себя недооценивал, считал обычным, совершенно не понимая своей особенной красоты, харизмы, что магнитом притягивала окружающих. Он считал себя поломанным, ведь его эмоции были гипертрофированы: какие-то полностью отключены, а другие, наоборот, взвинчены до предела. Рене же находил это милым. Ив считал себя недостойным альфы, заведомо выбирая себе вторые роли, и, в тоже самое время, не желая их играть.

Рене же считал его удивительным, особенным. Этот уютный парень перевернул его мир своими безупречными, выверенными и до блевотины вежливыми манерами. Ив Адлер мог просто стоять и смотреть, не повышая голоса или даже ничего не произнося, тем самым доводя людей до истерик и нервных колик. Рене хотелось содрать эту безупречную идеальную маску и увидеть правду — ту, что скрывал портрет Дориана Грея. А увидев, не смог его больше отпустить. Не захотел. Ив стал его гаванью, а он, Рене, встал за штурвал его, Ива, шхуны.

Легкий стук по стеклянной двери отвлек Фалькона от своих мыслей. Альфа повернулся в сторону звука. Сайрус.

— Паскудно выглядишь, брат, — статный альфа в дорогом костюме темно-вишневого цвета сделал шаг в сторону курящего альфы.

— Сайрус, — Фалькон отсалютовал мужчине сигаретой.

— Ре, — мужчина стал серьезен, сел напротив сводного брата и внимательно посмотрел на него. Беспокойство. — Только скажи и мы разберем Барбатос до основания, — мужчина хотел еще что-то добавить, но Рене поднял руку с сигаретой вверх, останавливая поток речи.

— Жди, Сайрус. Жди, — Рене затянулся, выпустил дым через нос и взглянул на брата. — Как племянники?

— Хотят тебя увидеть. Ты давно не заходил. Милен просил передать тебе дословно: «Намотай сопли на кулак и соберись, тряпка!».

Уголки губ Рене дернулись в нерешительной улыбке, Сайрус тоже последовал его примеру, мягко улыбнувшись.

— Он волнуется, Ре.

Рене хмыкнул.

— Что я опять утоплю Барбатос в крови? — взгляд прямой, решительный. — Я стал старше, Сайрус. Я могу убить человека так, что он даже этого не заметит. Обещаю, убирать за мной на этот раз не придется.

— Что ты, подтирать за тобой сплошное удовольствие, — мечтательно.

— Мне не нравиться твой юмор, брат, — серьёзным тоном. — Но я разделяю твое волнение, — альфа понизил голос. — Он вернется. Живым. Увидишь.

Сайрус встал, подошел к двери.

— Командуйте, господин Моретти. Семья выстроилась по приказу. Ты знаешь, что делать, — альфа вышел.

Рене действительно знал. Сейчас главным было дождаться Джареда Хоука с потенциальным подозреваемым. А пока Рене будет курить, иначе разнесет этот игрушечный кабинет вдребезги.

***

Серая комната с большим односторонним стеклом. Стол и пара стульев. На одном стуле сидит Маркус Морена. Альфа волнуется, это видно по повторяющимся движениям — мужчина потирает руки так, словно пытается их согреть.

Рене Фалькон (Моретти) стоит за стеклом и рассматривает одно из чудовищ Барбатоса. Хоук стоит рядом.

— Это не он.

— Что? — обалдел от заявления Хоук.— Как это «не он»?

— У него должна быть ссадина или порез на подбородке. У этого нет, — альфа ткнул пальцем в стекло.

Хоук чертыхнулся и вошел в помещение, взглянув на Рене сквозь стекло.

— Мистер Морена, давно не виделись. Помните меня?

— Простите, но нет. Я думаю, произошла ошибка.

Хоук поднял руку, призывая к тишине.

— Давайте по порядку. Вы, Маркус Морена?

— Да.

— Работаете в лаборатории Киприани, сектор 9?

— Да, все верно.

— Меня зовут детектив Джаред Хоук, мы встречались с вами по делу о серийном убийце.

— Э, нет, — мужчина выглядел озадаченным.

Хоук задумался.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что не помните, как нашли этот труп? — альфа выложил перед мужчиной снимок.

— Ох, проклятье! — альфа даже не стал прикасаться к снимку. — Что это такое я увидел?

Джареда словно ударили под дых. Тот Маркус Морена держал снимок в руках, рассматривая, а этот отшатнулся и побелел. Реакции разные. Нехорошее предчувствие заскреблось внутри.

— Где вы были 15 мая сего года?

Альфа сглотнул.

— В Мияки. У меня там были дела, связанные с исследованиями.

— Кто это может подтвердить?

— Да все, — альфа стал перечислять имена, а Джаред сделал знак наблюдавшим помощникам проверить информацию.

«Дьявол», — пронеслось в голове, и в воздухе повис очередной вопрос, который еще тридцать минут назад не казался ему уместным.

— У вас есть братья, мистер Морена? — осторожно спросил Хоук, уже зная ответ.

Альфа изменился в лице.

— Да.

Хоуку показалось, что перед глазами потемнело. «Брат».

— Подробнее расскажите, пожалуйста.

— Мы не ладим и не общаемся. Он уехал в Варлоки, когда ему исполнилось двадцать. Мы единоутробные близнецы. Он немного… странный, — альфа взглянул в глаза детектива, пытаясь отыскать в них понимание.

— Вот же ж черт! — альфа раздраженно провел ладонью по волосам. — Имя?!

— Марк Морена.

— Нам нужен образец вашей ДНК подтвердить ваши слова, — Хоук быстро сунул альфе листок, вытащенный из тоненькой папочки на столе. — Подпишите.

А затем Джаред замер, впившись взглядом в лицо Морена. Альфа немного стушевался, заерзал на стуле.

— Какой цвет волос был у вашего брата?

— Черные, как ночи в Барбатосе.

— А ваш натуральный цвет волос, мистер Морена? Черный?

— Нет, я…

— Вы крашеный, — перебил его Хоук. Альфа кивнул.

— Понимаете, я выбелил волосы, потому что…

— Рыжий, — в голове Джареда зажглись предупреждающие огни. «Инцест». — Вы рыжий, черт бы вас побрал!

Маркус Морена кивнул, быстро черканул размашистую подпись на листке и потупил взгляд. Это было не то, что любил вспоминать Маркус, и совсем не то, о чем хотел говорить.

Его брат прошелся по его личности бульдозерными ковшами, оставив настолько невыводимое в душе пятно, что Маркус так и смог ни с кем сблизиться, довериться. Он продолжал жить в ловушке своего разума, подчиненного и привязанного к брату даже спустя годы. Он шел вперед, пытался создать сверхчеловека, сверхособь, что будет способна выжить за пределами городов. «Сверх» должен был быть не таким, как Маркус, иным, лучшим. Только проклятье родного брата довлело над ним, не отпускало с начерченной условной траектории. Маркус жил в своей петле Мебиуса годы, так и не сумев изменить плоскость своей жизни.

Хоук взял бумагу и вышел.

***

Рене затушил окурок о стену рядом с окном, провел взглядом спешащего Хоука и медленно вошел в помещение. Руки альфы были спрятаны в карманы черных брюк, а фигура была слишком уж расслабленной. Альфа замер у входа, рассматривая мужчину.

— Братья. Альфы. И секс, — взгляд был колючий, Маркус вздрогнул. — И как это было, спать с братом? — точно в цель, на поражение.

— Я не спал с ним.

Рене Фалькон-Моретти сузил глаза, мерзко улыбнувшись.

— Ложь.

Рене выглядел спокойным, как ледяная статуя, даже умиротворенным, но Маркус нервно передернул плечами, ощущая зловещую силу, что исходила от этого мужчины, такую же, как и у его брата. Подчиняющую.

— Какая жалость, что лаборатории Киприани потеряют такого способного сотрудника, как вы, Маркус.

— Я не очень понимаю…

— Почему он уехал? — Рене не приближался, не сделал ни единого шага в сторону мужчины. Просто стоял, не вынимая руки из карманов и смотрел, приколачивая того каждым словом к полу.

— Я…

— Ложь. Почему?

— Я не хотел этих отношений. Не хотел, а Марк… Марк был навязчивым, жестоким. Он… Он…

— Принудил вас. Это называется именно так. Поимел, изнасиловал, трахнул…

— Хватит! — альфа сглотнул.  
Взгляд озлобился, кулаки сжались, но Фалькона было не провести. Он видел правду, отбившуюся на дне темных глаз. Страх, боль, обида. Такие очевидные, что даже смешно.

— Что вы говорите, мистер Морена? — альфа скосил взгляд куда-то в сторону. — У вас астма? — Маркус смотрел на мужчину, ничегошеньки не понимая, как вдруг почувствовал, что дыхание застряло в горле, будто вентиль перекрыли. Мужчина схватился за горло, взглянул на Фалькона, лицо перекошено страхом, губы быстро синеют. — Такая жалость, мистер Морена, — прокомментировал Рене, — Такая потеря для Барбатоса.

Маркус Морена рухнул на пол. Мертвым.

Рене помедлил еще несколько секунд, а затем поднял взгляд в камеру, что была в одном из верхних углов помещения. Многозначительная улыбка Фалькона заставила содрогнуться всех в комнате наблюдения. Рене вышел и столкнулся с Хоуком, в глазах которого был немой вопрос.

— Астма, — спокойно констатировал Фалькон, — Вскрытие подтвердит.

Хоук остановил альфу, придержав за руку.

— Зачем?

— Я тебя предупреждал, Джаред.

Рене Фалькон-Моретти шел по коридору в направлении выхода. Он знал имя. Голофон в руке мелодично пиликнул и альфа принял вызов.

— Марк Морена. Когда вернулся в Барбатос, кто ему позволил, где прячется? Я хочу знать то, что законники будут искать бесконечность. И как можно скорее, — пауза. — Не забудьте доложить о найденной информации детективу Хоуку.

Рене отключился, посмотрел на часы. Двадцать два часа с момента нападения. Вот столько он не знает, что с Ивом и где он. Волнение крошило пласты его выдержки точными ударами кузнечных молотов. Ему хотелось напиться, уткнуться в волосы Адлера и вдохнуть родной запах, почувствовать тепло его тела, прижать к себе и услышать, как сердце бьется в груди. Рене даже не предполагал, что стал настолько зависим от Ива. Настолько. Альфа бессильно сжал кулак.


	8. Глава 6

У холодной влажной бетонной стены валялся тонкий матрас, на котором лежал на спине Ив Адлер, раскинув в стороны руки, запястья которых были стерты до крови. Пустой взгляд парня был устремлен вверх, из глаз непрерывно текли слезы, припухшие от поцелуев губы немного приоткрыты, на шее тонкая красная полоса от веревки. Ноги парня, раскинутые в стороны, покрыты черными гематомами по всей длине, под ним мокро от чужого семени, а тело в синяках и засосах. Если не присматриваться, можно решить, что парень не дышит, ан нет. Вот, грудная клетка еле заметно поднимается, обозначая нелегкую работу легких.

Со стороны казалось, что Ив рассматривает освещенный искусственным светом потолок, запоминая каждую трещину на серо-черных камнях. Но и это было неправдой. Он был высушен, измучен, голоден и сломлен. Ему казалось что сперма чудовища пропитала его насквозь, впиталась даже в сознание. Ему казалось, что вонь этого альфы ему уже никогда не смыть с тела. Отчаяние душило, а память любезно вытаскивала из картотеки памяти снимки трупов один за другим.

Он следующий. Его также сфотографируют, а потом завернут в черный пластиковый пакет, привезут в отделение, где Рене будет на него смотреть… на него — такого грязного, использованного, мертвого. А потом и на его мертвом теле появятся пресловутые следы вскрытия — всем знакомый «Y-образный» разрез.

Ему бы хотелось, чтобы это была работа Рене. У него потрясающие руки и удивительно красивые пальцы, длинные и аккуратные. Ив, маленький Ив, что сидел в самом темном уголке его души, обхватив угловатые коленки, даже улыбнулся. Его широко раскрытые глаза, как и глаза большого Ива, смотрели вперед, в темноту. Боясь и осознавая одновременно.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что сходит с ума. В эту самую минуту, в этом коробе из камней и костей, пропитанном его стонами и кровью. Выхода нет. Хотя нет, не так. Выход есть, но в его случае только один — смерть. Он закончит, как и другие жертвы этого монстра — изуродованным трупом. Не следовало ему позволять себе надеяться. Не следовало пытаться уйти. Все бесполезно, все превратится в тлен.

Незадолго до этого.

_Ив очнулся на тонком матрасе в одиночестве. Он лежал на боку, уткнувшись лицом в ткань наброшенного на матрас покрывала. Вероятно, в этой же позе он и отключился. Прислушавшись к тишине, он отметил, что постороннего присутствия нет. Встав на дрожащие ноги, он привалился к стене, удерживая себя вертикально. В сознании робко разгоралась надежда._

_Ив осмотрелся в свете электрических ламп. Никого нет. Связанные за спиной руки мешали и, если судить по ощущениям, уже были растерты. Парень глянул на единственный выход из этой…комнаты? И на подкашивающихся ногах пошел туда, в слабо освещенный зев прохода. Иву казалось, что стоит сделать еще шаг, и из-за поворота появится чудовище, ощерится своей пастью, захохочет ему в лицо и…откусит голову. Простреливающая поясницу боль и ощущение омерзения к стекающему по ногам семени кривили лицо Адлера, но он продолжал идти, опасливо оглядываясь. Маркус сказал, что это место меньше, чем кажется, значит, выход рядом._

_Ив оказался в небольшой комнатке, больше похожей на мастерскую плотника. Тут были разбросаны доски различной ширины и длины. Ив сглотнул: он не хотел знать. Нет, определенно не хотел. Он пошел дальше, обтирая стены своим плечом._

_По дороге ему попалась ярко освещенная небольшая комнатка — и он едва не свалился от ужаса. На стенах висели фотографии жертв, и к каждой был приколот крупной булавкой отрезанный сувенир. Парню резко поплохело, он бы и рад отвернуться, но взгляд примерз к сделанной на улице его фотографии, на которой он был обведен сердечком. Сглотнув, Ив задрожал словно от холода, буквально пинками заставляя себя отвернуться, уйти. Тело не слушалось, окаменело, но мозг как-то заставил его сделать два шага прочь, а потом он содрогнулся в рвотном спазме. Он ничего не ел уже… он не был уверен сколько. Сутки, навскидку. И горло обжигала лишь желчь, отхаркиваемая в приступе рвоты. Увиденное до колик в животе хотелось развидеть, но даже когда Ив закрывал глаза, перед глазами вставали эти ломающие сознание картины._

_Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, Адлер, подгоняемый страхом, стал двигаться быстрее. Он уже не представлял, что в голове у этого страшного человека, какой мир выстроил его мозг — с какими неизвестными, с какими лимитами. Наконец показалась дверь, и на лице беты проявилась безумная счастливая улыбка. Но стоило ему попытаться открыть ее, как дверь распахнулась сама и он лицом к лицу встретился с непонимающим, что происходит, альфой._

_— Ив? — удивленно поинтересовался Маркус. — Ты меня встречаешь? — восторженная улыбка рассекла лицо альфы, и у Ива от страха сорвало тумблер с положения «Осторожность»._

_Он боднул альфу, потом снова, но мужчина, словно не заметив этих нелепых попыток ослабевшего пленника защититься, сделал один шаг вперед, оттесняя Адлера внутрь и меняясь в лице. Тяжелая оплеуха едва не сбила с ног. Ив отметил, как за спиной мужчины закрылась дверь с характерным для металла лязгом. Сглотнув, он встретился взглядом со своим мучителем. Альфа, как хищник, наклонил голову вправо, разглядывая жертву._

_— Ты мне ничего не желаешь сказать? — руки мужчины медленно проложили путь себе за спину, и через мгновение бета увидел длинный охотничий нож. Альфа оскалился, наклоняя тело немного к земле, как замерший перед прыжком зверь, во все стороны начал распространятся удушливый запах феромона разозлившегося самца._

_Ив сорвался с места и побежал, понимая всю нелепость этой затеи, но инстинкты гнали его прочь от чудовища. В какой момент альфа сменил нож на металлический прут, он не понял, но когда первый удар достиг бедер, вскрикнул и кулем свалился на пол прямо посреди «его» комнаты._

_Бета судорожно отползал от мужчины, медленно приближавшегося к нему с длинным стальным прутом в руке. Следующий удар был скорее для устрашения, так как прут приземлился аккурат возле пальцев ног. Пленник дернулся, попытался встать, но со связанными за спиной руками это не очень-то удобно. Стоило ему встать на колени у стены, как большего сделать ему не позволили. Следующий удар рассек кожу на бедрах. Адлер закричал. Альфа словно только этого и ждал._

_Удары посыпались по ногам, буквально вбивая пленника в каменную стену. Бедра, задница, голени, ступни. Мужчина бил сильно, умело. У Ива из глаз текли слезы, а губа была прокушена до крови изнутри. Ему казалось, что еще немного и альфа переломает ему все кости. Сознание билось о черепную коробку, раскалываясь на куски, боль иглами входила в мозг с каждым нервным импульсом, парализуя, отключая, загоняя в ловушку. Лицо парня оказалось в плену боли, перекошенное, прекрасное, изукрашенное ее кистями._

_Маркус схватил Адлера за короткие волосы и дернул на себя._

_— Не смей кусать губы! Покричи для меня, — приказ._

_Ноги беты онемели от боли, было ощущение, что ему на них уже никогда не встать. Голова кружилась, сознание, как пазл с выпавшими деталями, перестало быть целостным, он уже мало что понимал. Очередной удар по голени и крик сменил придушенные стоны и откровенный плач. Альфа возбужденно улыбнулся и впился поцелуем в скулу парня, а затем швырнул его к матрасу._

_Адлер не мог даже пошевелиться. Все тело превратилось в кричащий комок плоти и мелко дрожало. Слезы застилали глаза, а ноги походили на один сплошной синяк, подергиваясь в судорогах._

_Альфа крутанул его на бок, ухватил за бока и резким толчком впихнул себя в узкую горячую дырку, до боли сдавив доступное тело. Ив дернулся, как от удара, проскулил:_

_— Реенее…_

_— РЕНЕ! — закричал обозленный альфа, — РЕНЕ! — едкий смех, как гниющая заноза, отозвался болью в сердце. — Никто не придет, Ив, — мужчина наклонился и лизнул губы беты. — Он не придет, — шепот, вколачивающий правду молотом в сознание. «Не придет». Поцелуй в губы. — Ты мой. Такой горячий, такой любимый. Только мой._

_Хотелось зарыдать в голос, а получалось лишь сцеживать соленую влагу из глаз. Цитадель его души рушилась, планомерно выдавливая сознание за грань, в глухую обволакивающую пустоту, пытаясь спрятать от боли. Сердце медленно умирало, мозг истерично искал пути защиты, способы законсервировать личность, не дать себя растоптать, похоронить под камнями павшей крепости. Ив тихо стонал, боль все активней разжигала свои костры, поднимала свои кровавые флаги, готовилась к наступлению. Парень мечтал потерять сознание, а оно все никак не убывало, словно насмехаясь, удерживало его на самой границе яви и небытия._

Среди каменных стен совсем рядом послышались царапающие сознание изнутри шаги. Их звук разбавлял абсолютную тишину этой тюрьмы, его тюрьмы. Мужчина подошел вплотную к парню, улыбнулся, заглядывая тому в лицо. В его руках было влажное полотенце, мужчина обтирал свои предплечья и голый торс.

— Почему ты плачешь, Ив? Было настолько хорошо? — Маркус склонился над пленником, провел большим пальцем по влажной дорожке на лице, подхватил очередную слезу и облизал палец. — Мой прекрасный, — прошептал альфа, лаская щеку беты. — Мне тоже очень понравилось.

Ив всхлипнул, как-то особенно жалостливо. А альфа присел рядом, потянул его на себя, осторожно снимая грязную и порванную местами рубашку.

— Вот так, хороший мой. Сейчас мы тебя оботрем.

Маркус Морена стал бережно вытирать тело парня. Альфа начал с избитых до черных гематом ног, он взял стопу беты и коснулся ее влажным полотенцем, приподнял, поцеловал пальцы. Ив не реагировал, продолжая пялиться в одну точку, точно неживой. Влажное полотенце стало двигаться вверх, следуя длине ноги, заставляя парня вздрагивать. Альфа добрался до бедер и перешел на вторую ногу. Проделав все в точности, как в первый раз, он вернулся к бедрам. Влажное полотенце коснулось промежности, Ив дернулся. От омерзения хотелось удавиться, но парень, сдерживая дрожь, лишь рвано выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Расслабиться не получалось, мышцы словно парализовало. Он был без сил и практически без чувств, его бил озноб. Альфа тщательно, со вкусом вытирал его промежность, член и испачканную в семени задницу. Потом Морена поднялся по прессу к груди, шее, коснулся губами приоткрытых губ Ива и, не встретив сопротивления, удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся.

— Мой прекрасный, — шептал альфа, каждым словом, словно пулей, переворачивая содержимое черепной коробки Ива. Эти мелкие свинцовые пчелы стремились найти и уничтожить единственную цель — Рене Фалькона, что жил под висками Адлера.

Закончив обтирать парня, Маркус вышел из комнаты, даже не связав его. Впервые за 48 часов.

***

— Рене? Лаборатория подтвердила: образцы крови Маркуса Морена и его брата Марка отличаются. Различие незначительное, но оно есть. Этот ублюдок водил нас за нос.

— Джаред, скажи мне то, чего я не знаю.

Тишина.

— До связи, детектив Хоук.

С моменты похищения прошло 30 часов, а законники, как слепые котята, топчутся на месте.

***

На холодном столе в анатомке лежало грузное тело Алекса Стокса. Джаред Хоук и Рене Фалькон-Моретти стояли с двух сторон металлического стола и смотрели на «привет от Бафомета». Патологоанатом показал на запечатанный пакет с жалом — ножом для колки льда — что был при Стоксе, точнее, воткнут в ту самую рану под подбородком по самую рукоять.

— Он играет с нами, — прорычал Хоук.

— Он швыряет нам подачки, не беспокоясь, что его найдут, самоуверенный урод, — левый уголок рта Рене дернулся вверх. — Он нас не боится.

— А зря, — раздраженный Джаред Хоук ушел, оставив Рене сверлить Стокса взглядом.

— Повезло тебе, Стокс. Если бы ты попался мне в руки, то не сдох бы так быстро, — прошептал альфа, склонившись над лицом трупа.

Время было неумолимо, оно пчелиным роем неслось вперед и жалило, жалило. Рене не находил себе места, разгромил едва ли не всю квартиру. Морозильные камеры морга методично заполнялись трупами законников. Рене Моретти держал свое слово, бичом подгоняя нерасторопных тварей найти ублюдка. Семья Моретти принялась шерстить Барбатос с самого низа.

Единственное, что пугало Рене — время, время, которым он не хотел делиться.

48 часов.

Рене что было силы впечатал кулак в зеркало, раскалывая его на куски. Весь дом пах бетой, и пусть говорят, что этот гендер не пахнет, Рене знал наверняка, чем пах его Ив. Тревога скручивала свои толстые змеиные кольца вокруг сердца альфы, плавно сжимаясь вокруг. 48 часов наедине с психопатом. Он не хотел даже мысль допускать, что…

60 часов.

Рене сидел в кабинете Джареда Хоука, что еще недавно был кабинетом Стокса, и курил. Пепельница перед ним была полной от окурков. Джаред периодически отмечал смену пепельниц. Они обсуждали последние сведения. Было получено подтверждение того, что Алекс Стокс впустил на территорию Барбатоса альфу, которого разыскивали в Танси-сити, в Мияки и в Идзине. Этот сукин сын практически не оставлял никаких следов, но в каждом городе наследил основательно. И лишь схожесть преступлений позволила назвать имя преступника вслух.

С какой целью так поступил Стокс? На этот вопрос имелась масса предположений, да и только. Свою мысль о том, что Стокс хотел Адлера и для этого пригласил Морена, Джаред Хоук не озвучивал, точно зная, что в голове Рене Фалькона-Моретти она и так есть, обведенная красным маркером.

72 часа 45 минут.

Коммуникатор детектива Хоука пиликнул одновременно с голофоном Рене. Мужчины прочли содержимое сообщений и переглянулись. У них новый труп. Джаред видел, как альфа скрипнул зубами, стиснув их так, что на челюстях заходили желваки.

— Поедем на моей машине, — отрезал Хоук, но Рене даже не спорил, дрогнувшей рукой подкурив очередную сигарету.

Хоук чувствовал давящую ауру, исходящую от Фалькона, его позвоночник будто сковали льды Мирового океана, такие же толстые и глубокие. Джаред чувствовал, как этот замораживающий внутренности холод прокрадывается дальше, запускает свои щупальца все глубже, как саркома, уродуя его костные ткани, вынуждает склониться перед Рене, упасть на колени и умолять успокоиться. Как Ив выносил это? Безграничное давление, что пальцами сжимает виски, контроль, что, по ощущениям, был абсолютным. Вспомнив все сплетни, что ему любезно приносили охочие до Ива коллеги, Джаред Хоук понял — у парня не было выбора с самого начала. Скосив осторожный взгляд на Фалькона, что казался спокойным, он видел трескающуюся иллюзию этого напускного хладнокровия.

Машина Хоука остановилась у центрального парка на рассвете. Машины законников и Моретти буквально забаррикадировали вход в парк. На горизонте поднималось холодное красное зарево рассветного солнца. Фалькон и Хоук вышли из машины и, не говоря друг другу ни слова, пошли в указанном одним из законников направлении. На зеленой аккуратно подстриженной лужайке лежало лицом вниз тело парня. Рене напрягся, приблизившись достаточно близко. Рубашка, брюки и даже ботинки — все принадлежало Иву. Рене почувствовал, как из недр его души поднимается что-то темное, отвратительное. Мужчина сжал кулак, сдерживая бурю внутри. Он втянул носом воздух и едва не поперхнулся: в запахе, застывшем над мужчинами, угадывался аромат Ива. Глаза альфы потемнели. На голову парня был надет скрученный из проволоки с множеством торчащих острых концов-колючек венок.

Джаред Хоук молчал долгую минуту, пока не ощутил начинающийся приступ удушья.

— Никто тело не трогал? — в ответ отрицательное молчание. — Переверните.

Помощники прибывшего патологоанатома аккуратно перевернули труп. Рене прикрыл глаза. Иррациональное облегчение отравило его душу — «не он». На них смотрел стеклянным замершим взглядом миловидный парень, по комплекции напоминающий Ива Адлера. Рыжие остриженные неровно волосы, скорбная улыбка и его одежда. Венок из проволоки впивался в кожу на лбу, и на лице были засохшие красные бороздки.

Рене чувствовал, что, с одной стороны, страх, удерживающий его за горло, отступил, а с другой — он сатанел. Этот ублюдок красноречив и самодоволен. Буквально орет Рене и всем законникам Барбатоса о том, что он мучает его Ива. Это было легко прочесть в каждой строке его посланий — обрезанная коса, ненавистное «выкуси», что бесконечно теперь звенело у Фалькона в голове, и венок, скрученный из проволоки, что напоминал терновый венок мученика.

Это была извращенная записка о любви. Марк Морена капитально погряз в Иве, он не делал ничего подобного с другими жертвами — только с ним, с Адлером. Он хотел вырвать Рене из головы и сердца Ива, хотел показать, что альфа, Рене, никогда не получит то, что попало к нему, Морена, в руки. Он дразнил их, ломая Ива. Глумился над беспомощностью альфы и…ошибался. Этот ублюдок ошибался. Рене Фалькон-Моретти своего не отдает.

Хоук осторожно склонился над телом, выудил из нагрудного кармана рубашки тонкую пластиковую карточку. Встав, он протянул ее Рене, показывая.

«Выкуси».

Альфа криво ухмыльнулся. Снова. Рене неосознанно покрутил кольцо на пальце, такое же он купил Иву и заставил носить. Ему было приятно видеть, как неловко в самом начале краснел бета. Это было мило.

— Он дразнит тебя, — констатировал детектив. — Что ты ему сделал, что он так себя ведет?

— Это не я сделал, а Ив. У парня есть кольцо? — спросил альфа.

Хоук оглядел пальцы, карманы на предмет чего-то еще, но ничего не обнаружил.

— Нет.

— Значит, следующим он пришлет нам мое кольцо, — развернулся Рене, удаляясь. Ему хотелось смеяться, губы дергались в нервной улыбке, только это скорее было следствием истерики. Следовало торопиться. Но Барбатос…огромен. А сколько еще у них времени, Рене предугадать не мог и от этого злился еще сильнее.

78 часов.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько в Барбатосе пещер, ущелий, заброшенных штолен?

— Он в городе, Джаред, не глупи.

— Рене, я понимаю, этот козел стремится доказать тебе и всем нам свое превосходство, но что ему мешает уползти в горы?

— Самомнение, — мужчина выдохнул серый дым и тяжело уставился на собеседника. — Он доказывает в первую очередь Иву, что он лучший. Лучше меня, тебя, лучше всех. Самомнение. Ребята Моретти ушли под землю — если эта крыса где-то прячется, то на виду.

Джаред промолчал.

***

Карта Барбатоса на стене кабинета обновлялась в режиме реального времени каждые пять минут, на ней периодически появлялись красные точки, обозначающие проверенные квадраты города и пригорода. Количество этих точек росло, но как-то слишком медленно.

Джаред изучал предоставленную информацию об убийствах в Миюки, Варлоки и Танси-сити. Почерк один, но Бафомет никогда не опускался до трюков, как с Ивом Адлером. Значит Фалькон прав, бету он воспринял серьезно, возможно, даже возвысил над собственным братом, и вот это уже было нехорошо. Ив лишь человек с ограниченным ресурсом. Насколько его хватит? Или даже не так: насколько еще хватит Морена, прежде чем он его убьет? Или он попытается забрать его с собой? Морена ведь не дурак, понимает, что у него на хвосте очень злые псы, и может начать торопиться. Слишком много «если» и «что будет». Хоуку нужно исключить несколько неизвестных, да формулы нет.


	9. Глава 7

Тук. Тук. Тук. Тук-тук. Ив уже привык к этому звуку, звуку молотка, забивающего гвозди. Он не знал, который час, но по ощущениям прошла вечность и он на пути к бездонным водам Стикса, что приведут его прямиком в Ад. Тук. Тук. Ив не позволял себе расслабляться, заставляя анализировать воспаленным мозгом действия этого мужчины, продолжая думать, сопротивляться.

Он стоял на коленях на каменном полу. Грудь его лежала на стуле, перетянутая веревками поперек, крепко привязанная к сиденью. Бедра были привязаны к передним ножкам стула, а веревка, обмотанная вокруг шеи, крепилась по обе стороны к спинке. Руки связаны за спиной в предплечьях. Бета был истощен, боль в ногах, синих от побоев, не унималась, став лишь острее. У чудовища оказался поистине животный аппетит: альфа насиловал его практически без перерыва с минимальными интервалами. Ив уже не ощущал задницы — все болело, зудело.

Мужчина вошел в комнату, бете из его положения были видны лишь ноги альфы в высоких ботинках. По его телу пробежала предательская волна дрожи.

— Маленький мой, ты замерз?

Ив вздрогнул, как делал каждый раз, стоило услышать этот заботливый голос. Он нервно повернул голову в сторону движения мужчины, что заходил ему за спину.

Альфа встал сзади, оценил вид распятого на стуле тела и вставил два пальца в сжатое колечко мышц.

— Ха-ха, ты все такой же горячий и узкий. Мой любимый мальчик, — довольно протянул мужчина, — не такой, как они.

— Т-ты их тоже л…любил? — справляясь с дрожью, спросил Ив.

Пальцы замерли внутри, перестав исследовать внутренности беты.

— Возможно, — наконец ответил альфа. — Но не так, как тебя, — язык лизнул позвоночник парня.

— А…а как?

— С ними было не так интересно, как с тобой, — спокойный тон. — Они рыдали, кричали. Столько шума, — презрительно искривил губы Морена. — И трахать их было не так приятно, как тебя, — сильное большое тело навалилось сверху, пальцы задвигались резче, причиняя боль.

Ив сжал зубы, кривясь от ломающих сознание ощущений.

— Ив, — шепот у самого уха, — Ив, — по телу беты побежали мурашки. Страх показался из-за угла, оскалившись своей щербатой пастью, зыркнув на Ива так, что сердце оказалось в глотке. Его затрясло сильнее.

— А-а с кем…б-было интересно? С-с кем? — Ив знал, что не следует. Не стоит тыкать палкой зверя, но он не позволит ему сломить себя. — К-комплекс отца или б-брата?

Пальцы на мгновение остановились. Ив попал в точку.

Глаза Морена опасно сузились. Альфа согнул первую фалангу указательного пальца и оцарапал ногтем внутреннюю стенку, заставив бету сдавленно застонать.

— Ииииввв.

Альфа резко выдернул пальцы из ануса парня, тот дернулся, вскрикнул, боль уже забила первые гвозди в виски, ожидая следующих распоряжений и удерживая металлические шапочки своими синюшными губами. Бета почувствовал, как альфа снова входит в него.

«Сколько можно?!» — завопила плененная в теле душа, ударяясь о свою клеть.

Ив сдерживал слезы, ведь стоны сдержать не выходило. Чудовище двигалось резко, грубо, надсадно дыша и утробно постанывая. Альфа всунул пальцы в рот Адлера, надавил на язык, едва не вызвав приступ рвоты, потер пальцами верхнее небо, отмечая отклик парня, его затрясло сильнее, стоны стали громче, но вытолкнуть пальцы изо рта у Ива не получалось. Наконец, спустя вечность ритмичных движений, альфа выгнулся, заурчал и кончил внутрь, но не вышел, а пропихнул себя глубже, позволяя узлу связать их.

Стоило Иву осознать, что происходит, как зубы альфы прокусили шею, пуская ему кровь. Адлер закричал, дернулся, но веревки на шее затянулись туже, парень захрипел, из ошалелых, покромсанных безумием глаз, покатились крупные слезы. Морена не разжимал хватку, удерживая парня зубами, подчиняя, давя сгустившимся феромоном и чувствуя, как плотно обтягивают не предназначенные для узла мышцы его ствол.

Ив хрипел, не в силах справляться с собственным телом, что верещало от боли взбесившимися рецепторами, теряющими сознание нервами. Когда узел окреп как положено, альфа стал двигаться. Сперва легкие толчки, затем глубокие проникновения и, наконец, он с яростью выдергивал узел из беты и тут же с остервенением впихивал его в еще не закрывшиеся до конца мышцы. Кровь текла по бедрам, немного, но красноречиво. Адлер кричал, срывая голос и обдирая до основания горло, перетянутое веревкой. Он не мог пошевелиться, будучи крепко и умело связанным, а в голове бессчетное количество раз захлопывалась мышеловка, калеча, но не убивая. Морена довел бету до обморока. Но для Ива это было, скорее, благословение, забвение, что могло принести хоть короткую передышку.

***

_— … нравится… ты… — слова скреблись в его голову, но смысл их не доходил, рассеивался ветром. — …доктор Адлер, я всегда вас считал умным парнем. И не ошибся, — наконец слова стали обретать форму, раскрывать свою суть. — Вы хотите мою историю, доктор Адлер. Хотите, — перед затуманенным взглядом Ива показалось мужское лицо. — А давайте сыграем в игру, доктор Адлер?_

_Ив, наконец, очнулся и уставился в светившиеся довольством глаза альфы. Несколько секунд прислушиваясь к себе, бета отметил, что у него легкий жар, голова была невероятно тяжелой, руки прикреплены пластиковыми жгутами к куску трубы в стене, а сам он лежит на животе. Воздух в легкие поступает, но горло он не чувствует от изодравшей его изнутри боли. Он открыл было рот что-то сказать, но голос был сиплым, глухим. Альфа продолжал его рассматривать, заглядывая в лицо._

_— Голос пропал? Какая жалость, — альфа взял кусок тряпки в руки. — Откройте рот, док, — Ив послушался. Морена завязал ему рот. — Не хочу, что бы вы опять искусали себе губы, — улыбка, нежное касание к щеке беты. — Так вот, мы сыграем в игру, — в руке мужчины оказался большой охотничий нож. Ив сглотнул. — Я задаю вопрос, вы отвечаете. Ответите неправильно, будет больно, ответите правильно — не будет. Ну как? Идет?_

_Ив отрицательно мотнул головой, но Морена лишь засмеялся и исчез с поля зрения. Через минуту бете на ноги опустилось, седлая, тяжёлое тело._

_— У тебя такая красивая кожа, — внезапно изменившимся голосом проговорил альфа. — Первый вопрос, — Ив сглотнул, острие ножа коснулось кожи спины. — Доктор Адлер, вы меня подозревали?_

_Кивок._

_— Ха-ха-ха, — лезвие коснулось спины широкой стороной, Ив испуганно выдохнул. — Вы сказали обо мне детективу Хоуку или вашему альфе? — последнее слово Морена словно сплюнул. Ему явно не нравилось говорить в таком ключе._

_Ив отрицательно мотнул головой._

_— Хороший мальчик, — лезвие перевернулось на другую широкую сторону. — Тебе нравятся мои картины? Те, которые ты видел?_

_Ив завис: нужно выбрать ответ. Заведомо неправильный. Он понимал, что сейчас последует боль, что бы он ни сказал._

_Парень зажмурился и отрицательно качнул головой. В ту же минуту он вдохнул на всю глубину легких, захлебываясь болью и криком. Лезвие, словно издеваясь, медленно погружалось в плоть и распарывало ее. Ив в ужасе смотрел перед собой, вцепившись зубами в ткань кляпа и видя лишь серый грубый камень и кусок трубы с пристегнутыми к ней руками. Первые капли крови украсили спину._

_— Как жаль. Идем дальше. Мы идеально подходим друг другу, правда?_

_Ив молчал, все еще мечась в своих ощущениях, в страхе и боли, как пойманная в клетку мышь._

_— Правда, ведь, Ив? — с нажимом повторил альфа, приставив лезвие к левой лопатке._

_Парень отрицательно замотал головой, роняя слезы — резкий глубокий росчерк ножа вспорол плоть, а крик — гнетущую тишину. Снова._

_— Ив, я люблю тебя, — наставническим тоном произнес альфа. — Говорят, мужчины доказывают свою любовь, занимаясь с партнером сексом. Разве ты не видишь, как сильно я люблю тебя, Ив? — с нажимом повторил Морена. — Как много раз я доказывал тебе свою любовь?! — нож вновь вонзился в плоть, выпуская на волю новую порцию крови. — Ты хочешь оставить меня? — шепот на ухо._

_Ив, не скрываясь, плакал, боль была невыносимой, словно маньяк вырезал свой узор не на спине, а на душе парня, уродливый, страшный узор кровью на белом полотне плоти._

_Юноша вновь отрицательно замотал головой, понимая, что ответ все равно неверный, что сейчас очередная волна ударится о плотину его выдержки. Он провалится в пылающий очаг бесконечной боли._

_У альфы в гневе округлились глаза, нож снова оставил свой страшный росчерк. Мужчина выглядел безумцем, облизывая языком спину парня в кровавых разводах и скалясь, скалясь, как умалишенный, как демон, взлелеянный Барбатосом._

_Альфа зашипел, прикусывая края раны:_

_— Лжешь._

_Ив всхлипнул: если бы он мог говорить, то попросил бы пулю в лоб, чтобы она остановила центр переработки информации, который бесновался из-за разгорающихся кострищ по всему телу. «Пулю. Пожалуйста». Бета был в невменяемом состоянии, слабый, измученный, использованный._

_— Он не придет, Ив, — ядовитый шепот в самое ухо, влажный язык, облизывающий ушную раковину, как проклятье, осознание того, что «Он не придет»._

_Альфа провел руками по исполосованной спине, восхищаясь дивным узором._

_— Я залижу и все пройдет, — шептал мужчина, не обращая внимания на тихий сдерживаемый скулеж парня. — Мой прекрасный._

_Адлер не хотел этих прикосновений, не хотел даже свободы. Его сознание раскрошилось, как печенье под ногами альфы. И мужчина продолжал топтать его, искореняя Ива как сущность. Вскоре от него ничего не останется — лишь пыль, которая впитается Барбатосом._

_Если вы никогда не задумывались над тем, как выглядит демон, то Ив теперь знал наверняка. Демон выглядел, как этот мужчина с перемазанным кровью ртом, с ледяными сумасшедшими глазами, размахивающий холодной сталью в руке. Ив уже еле удерживал разум, его утягивало в пропасть, в бездну темных гор Барбатоса, в забытье._

***

— Доктор Адлер, я давно смотрю на ваше кольцо.

Ив лежал на боку на тонком матрасе и прислушивался к размеренному стуку молотка. Его руки были стянуты за спиной металлическими наручниками, а общее истощение не прибавляло сил. Раны на спине жутко болели, хотя альфа обработал их чем-то и даже налепил заживляющие, должно быть, повязки. Шевелиться было трудно, он чувствовал, как у него повышается температура. В голове уже вполне четко оформилась мысль о том, что ему не выйти живым отсюда, только мертвым и то не факт.

Пустой безжизненный взгляд вмиг обрел осмысленность, стоило заговорить о кольце. Его подарил Рене через год их совместной жизни. Альфа лично надел его на палец Адлера и приказал никогда не снимать. Ив бы и так не снимал, ему нравился этот простой тонкий металлический ободок, опоясывающий его палец. Бета в испуге сжался, зашипев от прошившей острой боли, что до этого движения уже была перманентной, и в ужасе уставился на альфу, что что-то делал из дерева.

Морена заметил, что Ив оживился, и подмигнул ему. Адлера передернуло.

— Красивое кольцо, говорю.

— Угу, — промычал Ив, подбираясь. Он уже неплохо изучил манеры мужчины, а это значит — будет больно.

Знаете, боль…она такая…многослойная, многоликая. А еще…чертовски убедительная. Почему-то все болевые уроки мозг архивирует отдельно, кодирует их и прописывает намертво в центральный процессор. Почему-то ее иррациональная составляющая приумножает страх в наших глазах, не позволяет выбраться из петли, в которую угодило сознание. И ты бегаешь и бегаешь по кругу, пока не поймешь, что все перепробованные тобой переменные и плоскости всего лишь части одной петли. Как бы она ни извернулась, страх будет вшит в программу, в самосуть. Выход окажется простой иллюзией, частью твоей личной петли Мебиуса. Ив понимал, что его петля Мебиуса уже началась.

Мужчина подошел к парню.

— Мне не нравится это кольцо. — Ив смотрел на мучителя, плохо скрывая страх. — Сними.

— Нет, — решительность.

Альфа выгнул бровь, губы растянулись в снисходительной улыбке.

— Отсосешь — оставишь кольцо себе.

— Ха-ха… — Ив нервно засмеялся. Ложь. — Нет.

Мужчина сократил расстояние между ними и присел напротив пленника, слегка склонив голову.

— Мне не нравится, что ты меня отвергаешь, Ив, — ласковый, почти отчаявшийся голос.

— Д-да пошел т-ты, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Адлер, чем вызвал удивление в глазах альфы.

Столько всего уже было, что Ив устал бояться. Но внутри все по-прежнему дрожало от пробирающегося под кожу холода, могильного дыхания Смерти. Он видел ее уже совсем рядом, за углом. Она спокойно стояла и ждала, перебирая круглые бусины своего ожерелья, когда ее пригласят к столу, когда Барбатос разольет по бокалам кровь, когда на блюдах подадут свежие души. Из Барбатоса получился хороший кавалер, Смерти он нравился. Это был не вульгарный Минакс и не мрачный наркоман Фобос, это был сильный, как полярный медведь, вросший в твердь всеми своими конечностями Барбатос.

Альфа налетел на парня внезапно, ни о каком сопротивлении не было и речи, парень завалился на бок, чувствуя чужой вес тела сверху, потом его дернули, развернули на живот и что было сил надавили на израненную спину. Он закричал.

— С-скольких т-ты так замуч-чил? — выстонал бета.

— Тут или вообще? — гадко ухмыльнулся альфа, сдергивая ремень с брюк и перехватывая его поудобнее в руках. — Ты красивее их, Ив, но не сильнее.

— У-ублюдок, — простонал Адлер, в то время как ремень перехватил руки выше локтей и затянулся. Бета напрягся, выгнулся. Пока еще было терпимо.

— Ты все равно мой. Сколько ни сопротивляйся.

Ремень затянулся, выламывая руки из суставов. Адлер распахнул в ужасе глаза и закричал. Боль наносила свои меткие удары один за другим, замещая все остальные мысли, выпивая его. Нажим усилился, альфа, сидящий на нем сверху, мерзко и довольно ржал, затягивая ремень все сильнее. Из открывшихся ран на спине пошла кровь, перед глазами темнело, а собственный крик закладывал уши. В памяти уже не всплывал образ того, кто еще недавно был для доктора всем. Силуэт этого человека скрылся за густым туманом, который делал фигуру нечеткой, словно и не было его никогда в жизни беты. Лишь голос еще иногда прорывался сквозь собственный крик и толщу абсолютной тишины, что окружала Адлера.

Голос. Это много или мало? Для надежды — много, а для реальности — ничтожно мало. Из глаз текли слезы, голова болела так, как будто ею его постоянно прикладывали о каменные стены. У него начиналась лихорадка.

Внезапно хватка ослабла, и бета беспомощно и обессиленно рухнул на пол. Стеклянный взгляд уперся в стену напротив, сознание бесновалось, металось, гибло.

Морена отбросил в сторону ремень и, вцепившись в правую руку парня, стал сдирать с него кольцо. Треклятый ободок словно врос в кожу, застрял намертво, не желая преодолевать первую фалангу. Альфа разозлился, дернул измученное тело своей игрушки вверх, а потом впечатал со всей дури в пол. Адлер застонал. Кольцо не поддавалось, выводя Морена из себя, раздражая.

Мужчина сатанел. Перед его глазами стояло лицо ухмыляющегося Фалькона, касающегося парня так, словно у него было на это право. А оно ведь было! И Морена злился все больше. Это его, Морена, право, его Ив, его и больше ничей. А это кольцо, которое все это время как-то ускользало от внимания альфы, сейчас издевательски опоясывало тонкий палец парня, глумясь на ним, подмигивая черным блеском камней.

— Мой, — рычало чудовище, терзая палец, сдирая кожу.

Тонкий металл не снимался, пленник стонал. Альфа вскочил на ноги, освободил от ремня руки парня и дернул на себя, ударяя рукоятью ножа по лицу. Того повело, из носа стекла узкая красная дорожка, но альфа не обращал на это внимания. Сейчас, в эту минуту, единственное, что его интересовало, это кольцо. Безумный взгляд не смещался ни на миллиметр, сканируя, ненавидя этот символический ободок принадлежности другому.

Мужчина положил ладонь беты на пол, придавил его тело своей массой, зафиксировав, выделил нужный палец с застрявшим на нем куском металла и резко рубанул.

Ив кричал, дергаясь под тяжелым телом, а потом отрубился. Предел. Мозг не выдержал нагрузки, вырубив свет и не включив резервное питание.

***

92 часа.

Рене Фалькон стоял у голографической карты и смотрел на множество красных точек. Так много проверенных мест и еще столько же в работе. Морозильные камеры его анатомки заполнились уже наполовину. Только этот факт не приносил успокоения. Рене спиной чуял могильный холод, что приближался к нему, а точнее, к Иву. Время утекало.

В Барбатос приехали законники Мияки и Идзина. Каждая свора хочет свой кусок зверя, а Фалькон хочет только Адлера. Он слышал про шепотки и торги в кабинетах: главы собачатся, каждый считает, что имеет право стребовать плату за преступления. Глупцы. Плату будет требовать Рене. Этим шакалам ничего не достанется.

В дверь аккуратно постучали, субтильный посыльный аккуратно поставил на стол маленькую коробочку и остановился, боясь вдохнуть спертый воздух. Рене скосил взгляд и подошел к столу как раз в тот момент, когда Хоук, растрепанный и злой, вошел в кабинет. Взгляд того зацепился за коробку, и альфа остановился, как будто ударился о стену.

— Ты знал… — прошептал Джаред Хоук.

Рене зыркнул на мужчину и, незаметно сглотнув, раскрыл коробочку. Пальцы вцепились в край тяжелой дубовой столешницы: перед ними лежал отрезанный безымянный палец с кольцом.

Рене глубоко вдохнул — не помогло. Он схватил стоящий рядом стул и швырнул его в противоположную стену. Стул развалился несуразными кусками, со стены на пол посыпалась штукатурка, соседние стеклянные перегородки мелко задрожали, большое стекло в оконной раме некрасиво треснуло.

Хоук ослабил галстук, расстегнул пуговицу на рубашке, прокашлялся. Рене метнул в альфу убийственный взгляд и через секунду уже поднимал его над полом, удерживая за горло. Джаред ухватился за руку альфы.

— Ре… отпусти.

— Ты труп, Хоук, — процедил мужчина, радужку зрачков заволокло темным, феромон ударил поддых.

— Хей, бро, — раздался голос от дверного проема. — Ты можешь передушить весь город, только не полегчает, — Сайрус Моретти приблизился к брату. — Пусти, Рене. Я принес тебе вести, — альфа заглянул в лицо Фалькона.

Рене повернулся в сторону брата, слегка наклонил голову ожидая, а потом поставил Джареда Хоука на пол.

— Говори.

— Ребята нашли кое-что интересное, — альфа плюхнулся на стул. — Вы же шерстили банки, счета, магазины и прочая… Мы всегда ищем финансовый след, — улыбка. — Каждое преступление тянет за собой финансовый след. В нашем случае, с Адлером, след оказался довольно жирным, если сравнить с остальными его преступлениями.

— Сайрус, ближе к делу, — раздраженно рявкнул Рене, прикуривая и снимая с отрезанного пальца кольцо.

Сайрус на секунду завис, наблюдая за этим, но, собравшись, продолжил:

— Ребята раскодировали платежи Стокса, особенно приглянулся один, — альфа вывел голоэкран на стену и показал транзакцию. — Сумму видишь? — альфы кивнули. — А теперь смотри сюда. Мы нашли получателя. А также банк и фото с видеокамер банка.

На экране появились изображения.

— Действительно одно лицо, — пробормотал Хоук. — Даже не верится в такое сходство.

— Смотри, что еще покажу, — Сайрус переключил изображения.

На фото с камеры был изображен мужчина, выходящий из строительного магазина с пакетом. Но не это главное. Альфа смотрел прямо в камеру и улыбался.

— Он сделал это намеренно.

— Ублюдок.

— Сайрус, адрес, — с нажимом сказал Рене.

— Мы сузили поиски до этого квадрата. Законники ищут на поверхности, наши спустились под землю. Мы близко, Рене.

Фалькон никак не прореагировал на последнюю фразу, внутри все дрожало, страх оплетал своими морозными нитями сердце.

«Только бы успеть».

***

Ив Адлер лежал на правом боку на уже привычном тонком матрасе, со стянутыми за спиной в локтях руками. Его веки иногда подрагивали, и только редкие соленые капли, что оставляли на щеках свой след, говорили о том, что он в сознании. За его спиной расположился высокий крепкий мужчина, превосходящий его в габаритах. Альфа тоже лежал на боку и самозабвенно вылизывал шею беты, поглаживая своими крупными ладонями его большой раздутый живот, живот, наполненный водой до такой степени, что было больно. Ив с отвращением пережил эту процедуру, изнемогая от боли и унижения одновременно. Альфа вставил в задний проход беты крупную пробку и устроил парня в своих объятиях. Парень не мог сказать, сколько времени они уже так лежат, прижатые друг к другу, но терпеть распирающую боль становилось все сложнее.

— Ты так прекрасен сейчас, Ив, — ладони замерли на животе. — В тебе бы жил мой малыш.

Адлера передернуло.

«Да я бы убил этого ребенка», — зажглось в мозгу опасное знание.

— Как жаль, что ты не омега, — широкий мазок языком вдоль шеи. Альфа замер на мгновение. — Что вы оба не омеги, — еле различимый шепот в макушку.

— Т-так заведи себе о-омегу, — еле слышное движение воздуха.

Альфа удивленно вскинул брови и улыбнулся, как-то даже по-детски.

— Нет. Они не такие, как ты.

Адлер закусил губу. Он чувствовал упирающийся в поясницу орган альфы, ласковые поглаживания и тихое урчание. Все это еще больше уродовало реальность, вплетаясь темной вязью в боль.

— Я больше не могу… — наконец простонал парень. — Пожалуйста…

— Еще рано, Ив, еще рано, — руки продолжали гулять по телу беты, уделяя особое внимание животу.

***

100 часов.

Тук. Тук. Тук. Ив выплывал из очередного кошмара в реальность. Открыв воспаленные глаза, он тяжело выдохнул. Жар усилился, глаза словно засыпало песком, голову было не оторвать от матраса, на котором он лежал. Все тело болело. Ноги, покрытые гематомами, почти не гнулись, спина пылала, словно его стегали раскаленными прутами, а кисть правой руки простреливало острой болью.

«Ах, да…», — запоздало пришло воспоминание. Чудовище отрезало его палец, поэтому дергающая боль не унималась.

Ив посмотрел перед собой и заметил мужчину, откладывающего молоток в сторону. Перед ним стоял сбитый из досок ящик.

Альфа заметил, что Ив пришел в себя, подошел к нему, присел рядом и коснулся лица — провел почти нежно.

— Ив. Я так люблю тебя, — мужчина обнял парня, прижал к себе, уткнулся лицом в шею, вдохнул. — У нас осталось мало времени, Ив. Так жаль. Мне так жаль, Ив. Я не могу забрать тебя с собой.

Ив не понимал, он находился где-то посередине между явью и сном. Все, вокруг чего сконцентрировалось его сознание, — это боль. Все ее формы и модификации.

Мужчина развязал парню руки, аккуратно уложив их вдоль тела, раздвинул ему ноги и, подтянув ближе, насадил на свой член.

Ив слабо дернулся, застонал, слезы из опухших глаз текли не переставая. Разодранная спина терлась о матрас, доставляя дополнительные мучения, Адлер кривился и захлебывался воздухом. В голове вспыхивали огнем красные маки, символы его скорби, его падения.

Когда альфа кончил, то уткнулся лбом ему в живот и заплакал. Ив криво и грустно усмехнулся.

— Я так люблю тебя, Ив. Мне так жаль. Так жаль.

— Хаа… — дыхание было рваным и тяжелым. — Ты хочешь… ч-чтобы я…тебя п-пожалел?

Морена вскинулся и уставился в измученное с росчерком невменяемости лицо парня.

— Скажи, что любишь меня. Скажи, что любишь, — шепотом требовал монстр, цепляясь за парня, утыкаясь лбом в его грудь.

— Хаа…хаа… Хахах… ненавижу…

Морена вскинулся, в глазах всколыхнулось безумие, альфа влепил ему пощечину. А потом, опомнившись, схватил лицо в ладони и стал целовать.

— Прости меня. Прости. Я не сдержался, — он покрывал поцелуями лицо беты, но тот больше не проронил ни слова.

Морена бережно обтирал замученное тело доктора влажными полотенцами.

— Ты самый красивый, Ив. Ты и потом будешь самый красивый. Мой совершенный. Мой прекрасный.

Ив не вслушивался в этот лепет, он понимал, к чему его готовят. Это финал. Занавес. Фанфары. Лежа и рассматривая черный камень потолка, он жалел лишь о том, что время снова оказалось к нему беспощадным, не позволив побыть с Рене чуточку дольше. Хотя, какая уже разница.

Альфа закончил обтирать его, взял приготовленную одежду и склонился над ничего не соображающей жертвой.

— Ты будешь моей самой красивой картиной, Ив, — всхлипнул Морена, осторожно одевая на парня белую рубашку, стараясь не задеть прилепленные к спине повязки.  
Одев полностью в черный траурный костюм, альфа поднял бессознательное тело на руки и опустил в сделанный вручную деревянный ящик — гроб. Альфа склонился над телом Адлера и запечатлел поцелуй на губах.

— Мой прекрасный. Прости меня, прости меня. Мне так жаль, что я не могу взять тебя с собой.

Морена присел рядом, провел кончиками пальцев по закрытым векам Ива, по искусанным губам, впалым щекам. Невесомым нежным, любящим движением провел по рыжим коротким волосам, коснулся кромки воротника рубашки, спустился ниже по груди.

— Ты особенный для меня, Ив. Всегда им останешься.


	10. Глава 8

111 часов.

Посыльный осторожно постучал в дверь кабинета нового шефа законников — Джареда Хоука. Только в кабинете вместо Хоука сидел тот, от кого шарахались по коридорам все местные. Его имя сейчас было равнозначно слову смерть — Рене Фалькон-Моретти. Посыльный сглотнул и взглянул еще раз на конверт. Можно было не играть в шарады, чтобы понять: новости «ни к черту». На конверте была размашистая подпись, как издевка — «Выкуси». Парень-бета приоткрыл дверь сам, так и не дождавшись ответа.

Альфа стоял у карты и наблюдал, как-то тут, то там загораются красные флажки — площадь поиска стремительно сокращалась. Бета осторожно кашлянул, и когда мужчина наконец обратил на него внимание, осторожно, не дыша и не произнося ни единого лишнего звука, положил пухлый конверт на стол, слегка подтолкнув его к альфе.

Рене Фалькон проследил за боязливым движением, поднял взгляд на парня, который медленно отступал обратно к двери, и вновь опустил взгляд на конверт с подписью.

Дверь закрылась, но Рене не обратил на это внимание. Он сделал шаг к столу, накрыл ладонью пухлый конверт и выдохнул. Неприятное, колючее, как скатанный шар терновника, чувство ободрало горло. Мужчина одним плавным движением открыл конверт и высыпал на стол содержимое. Снимки. По столу рассыпались снимки с изображенным на них Ивом: голым Ивом, Ивом, лежащим в гробу, мертвенно-бледным и осунувшимся. Сердце пропустило удар, стальной обруч страха сжал мышцу в своих крепких объятиях. Рене взял один снимок — губы вытянулись в прямую линию. Второй — зарождающееся внутри рычание, третий — лицо альфы искривилось от злости. Рене Фалькон со всей силы шарахнул кулаком по столу, да так, что по толстому дереву прошла трещина.

Альфа закричал, сметая снимки со стола, хватая стул и швыряя его в противоположную стену. Удары кулаков посыпались на стену с проекцией карты, паутина трещин расползалась все дальше, уродуя некогда хороший ремонт, красные пятна крови от разбитых кулаков украсили осыпающуюся стружку, но Рене не останавливался. Альфа бил и бил, рычал, как раненый и свирепый зверь, кричал от отчаяния, вымещая свою злость на интерьере помещения. Несколько стеклянных перегородок из каленого толстого стекла лопнули и грохнулись на пол крупными кусками, щупы невидимой силы альфы потянулись вперед, хватая за горло одного законника за другим, перекрывая им кислород, убивая и отправляясь на поиски следующих.

В здании началась паника, все стремились как можно быстрее скрыться из зоны поражения разгневанного Моретти. О такой силе мечтает каждый альфа, но получают ее единицы. Внезапно все стихло, исчезло, оставив после себя все еще пребывающих в панике законников, несколько трупов и полный бардак в офисе. Альфа, что должен был стать следующей жертвой, кулем свалился на пол и отчаянно дышал, выпучив глаза и ощупывая свое тело. Боль, что душила Фалькона, ледоколом прошлась по внутренностям присутствующих, заставляя все внутри кровоточить, осознавать.

Фалькон, выдохшись, сполз у стены разгромленного кабинета и утер перемазанной кровью рукой выступившие злые слезы. Он позволил себе срыв, хотя не должен был, но взгляд опять зацепился за снимки, за опущенные ресницы Ива, искусанные губы. Ладонь сжалась в кулак. Он всего лишь человек, в конце концов. Имеет право.

112 часов.

— Мы засекли Марка Морена. Группы дельта и зета готовят захват, — четко докладывал голос в микронаушнике.

Хоук вошел в свой кабинет, уже представляя масштабы трагедии, бросил взгляд на раскуроченный стол, за которым сидел Фалькон, а перед ним выпотрошенный от фотографий конверт с единственным словом-подписью на нем — «Выкуси». На всех снимках был Ив. В гробу. Рене сверлил взглядом фотографии, сцепив руки в замок на столе. Сбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев не укрылись от альфы, как и общий разгром в кабинете и сломанная, к дьяволу, мебель. А давление ауры альфы было настолько сильным, что весь хрусталь и стекла на этаже буквально звенели от напряжения.

Перед альфой мигнул экран коммуникатора. Нажав на кнопку, в помещение ворвался торопливый и запыхавшийся голос одного из членов группировки Моретти.

— Мы нашли его, сэр! Мы думаем, что нашли! — быстро поправился говоривший.

Рене схватил телефон.

— Координаты.

Через секунду на экране вспыхнул маячок.

— Этот Морена выходил отсюда. Никто бы и не заметил, тут довольно тихий район. Почти безлюдный. Но мы все тут крутимся последние двенадцать часов. Камер и маячков раскидали видимо-невидимо. Сработала сигналка, сэр. Мы его не застали, но нашли квадрат предположительно его дислокации. Там три дома, сэр. Мы устанавливаем тот, из которого он выходил. Информацию передали законникам. Они его ведут. Ждем вас.

Рене стоял вплотную к Джареду Хоуку, слушая краткую сводку от группировки. Хоук молчал.

— Я хочу его увидеть живым, Джаред.

— Есть политическая составляющая, — стал частить Хоук. — Идзин и Мияки требуют свою долю. У них насчиталось под пять десятков жертв. Я не знаю, что скажет закон…

— Я — твой закон в данный момент. Моретти. Чиарло и Киприани подтвердят. Этот ублюдок мой, Джаред, — альфа коснулся воротника рубашки детектива, потом провел по плечу, будто сбрасывая невидимую пыль. — Ты меня понял?

Хоук кивнул, а Рене Фалькон-Моретти вышел из помещения. Его уже ждала машина. На ходу вызывая бригаду хилеров и скидывая им координаты, Рене сжимал в нетерпении кулаки, прося демонов лишь об одном, чтобы не было поздно.

***

Ив Адлер открыл глаза и попытался всмотреться в темноту перед собой. Где-то сбоку мигала электрическая лампочка, а система вентиляции уже была отключена. «Ублюдок», — мигнуло в сознании парня, и он постарался прикинуть, сколько у него осталось времени. Мысленный процесс не смог выдать необходимую информацию, Ив выдохнул и попытался приподняться. Тело простреливало болью, мука отбилась на лице, встать не получилось. Тело казалось невероятно тяжелым, неподвижным, чужим. Застонав, скорее от злости на самого себя, Адлер стиснул зубы и ухватился пальцами правой руки за край деревянного ящика. Краем сознания отметив, что что-то не так, он уставился на свою руку. Спустя несколько секунд до мозга добралась информация — не хватает одного пальца. «Точно». Захотелось взвыть, но не было времени на жалость к себе, он себя пожалеет потом, если выживет.

Отвернувшись, он заставил левую руку последовать примеру правой, ухватился за край, рвано вдохнул и потянул себя на ослабевших руках вверх. Он сел и едва не свалился обратно от пронзивший его боли, она впилась в мозг и вырвалась наружу разрывной пулей через темечко. Стиснув зубы, он накренился на бок и вывалился из гроба. Избитые до состояния синевы ноги никак не желали принимать нужное положение, поэтому, осилив позу «на коленях», он привалился к стене, переводя дыхание и наматывая обезумевшие от нагрузки нервы на кулак.

Ив старался, заставлял себя передвигаться на коленях в направлении, которое казалось ему правильным. В голове пульсировала одна мысль: хоть бы альфа не запер его здесь. Горько усмехнувшись, он предпринял очередную, в этот раз удачную, попытку встать. Ноги дрожали, лицо свело судорогой, он привалился боком к стене, тяжело и часто задышав. Перед глазами все плыло, а температура, наверное, уже перевалила за 39 градусов. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, он облизал пересохшие губы и продолжал переставлять ноги. Вот уже над ним мигающая лампочка. Дышать становилось все труднее, легкие, как меха заржавевшей машины, сипели и хрипели, но старательно, из последних сил качали воздух.

Ив добрался до двери. Робкая улыбка коснулась губ, взгляд был мутным, подернутым влагой. Он дышал так, словно только что пробежал марафон. Но надежда… страшное и колючее слово «надежда» уже пронзило сердце. Сейчас. Сейчас он толкнет дверь и увидит свет.

Дверь поддалась со второй попытки, но только вместо света по глазам опять ударила темнота. Адлер застонал, увидев перед собой заворачивающуюся спиралью лестницу, ведущую наверх. Да он скорее сдохнет, чем доберется до выхода! Он повел осторожно плечами, чувствуя, как снова намокает спина от крови. Раны от движения открылись и пачкали одежду.

Ив не позволил себе присесть, понимая, что второй раз просто не встанет, но истощенное тело требовало отдыха, и парень опять привалился к стене, разглядывая очертания лестницы перед собой.

Звуки оглушили внезапно. Скрежет металла, громкие быстрые шаги. Парень вздрогнул и уже даже успел испугаться, как в мозг впились голоса. Не один, много. Он радостно выдохнул, чаще задышал, голова резко закружилась от притока свежего воздуха снаружи. Гипервентиляция в данной ситуации не пугала, страшно было разбить надежду, хрупкую, словно хрусталь. Он поднял воспаленные глаза на лестницу, шаги приближались. Стремительные, безжалостные.

— Ив!

Другой голос, не чудовища. Бета всхлипнул от облегчения и сполз по стене. «Не монстр… Не монстр…». Перед ним кто-то оказался, что-то ему говорил, но парень уже не разбирал слов, глаза закатились и он рухнул на руки, что бережно его обняли.

Рене нехорошо оскалился, подхватив осевшее тело. Ладони на спине мгновенно промокли, стали липкими. Альфа взглянул на свою руку и похолодел — кровь. Ее было столько, что она прошла даже сквозь плотную ткань пиджака. Взгляд судорожно пробежал по телу на руках, но при таком освещении на черной одежде нельзя было разобрать повреждения.

Он прижал свою ношу к груди и, поднявшись с колен, взглядом приказал идти на выход. Ив был легким и каким-то чудовищно маленьким.

«Неужели он всегда таким был?», — крутилось веретено в голове альфы, наматывая тонкие ниточки совместных воспоминаний.

Фалькон был рад до бабочек в животе, что нашел Ива раньше, чем стало поздно, но в то же время испугался. Его мальчик выглядел отвратительно плохо, а еще — он весь горел.

Всю дорогу вверх по лестнице альфа старательно отгонял от себя мысли о том, что довелось пережить Иву. Рене спешил. Медицинская капсула ждет наверху у выхода из этого богом забытого здания в самом сердце трущоб. Ив сильный, он со всем справится. По другому и быть не может.

Альфа не представлял, что может так волноваться, испытывать такую безумную нежность к кому-то и, одновременно, ярость. Он даже не заметил, как люди вокруг него вздохнули свободнее, словно до этого момента каждого из них держали за горло, выделяя кислород порционно. Рене не заметил, но перемену в ауре альфы заметили все остальные.

Стоило ему выйти за порог дома, как свет больно резанул по глазам, а хилеры уже раскрывали капсулу. Ровно две минуты и Ив Адлер был погружен в медикаментозный сон. Датчики визгливо запищали, замигали системы жизнеобеспечения и диагностики. На медицинских планшетах всплывала все новая и новая информация.

Рене был бессилен. Он как привязанный следовал за капсулой, проигнорировав обращавшихся к нему людей, сел в медицинский реанимобиль и не отрываясь смотрел на застывшее, серое, как грозовое небо, лицо Адлера. У него звонил телефон, но альфа не сводил взгляд с капсулы, словно гипнотизируя ее или ведя молчаливый диалог с оппонентом, который, по определенным причинам, пока что не мог ответить.

***

Хоук бесновался у границы Барбатоса. За ворота ходу нет: дикие земли, радиоактивные пустоши, желто-серый пепел, насыпавший за стенами городов целые песчаные пустыни. Эти уродливые по своей природе дюны были непригодны для жизни, и оставалось загадкой, как «вольные» умудряются строить там свою цивилизацию. Но не это злило Джареда Хоука, а то, что эта гнилостная тварь вновь ушла. И не просто ушла, а под аплодисменты, как артист со сцены, стоило занавесу упасть. Их поимели. Их так капитально поимели, что Джареду даже было смешно. А он еще считал себя неплохим детективом, идиот.

Идзин оказался расторопней Миюки, или им действительно от этого маньяка надо было что-то, о чем они промолчали. Как бы там ни было, Марка Морена повязали прямо перед их носом. Вертушка поднялась в воздух и стремительно набирала скорость, унося преступника прочь от Барбатоса.

Джаред сорвал с уха мининаушник и швырнул его в сторону. Нет справедливости в Барбатосе, как и правды нет.

— Вы же закон! Вы же ему обещали! — Джаред Хоук ткнул пальцем в грудь спокойно курящего Сайруса, что держал в руках пакет документов, переданных ему со стороны Идзина — плата.

— Не кипятись, — спокойно отозвался альфа, подкуривая.

— Фалькона этим не купишь, — Хоук указал на пухлый конверт в руке Моретти. — Не боитесь, что он вас прихлопнет?

— Язык прикуси, — прошипел Сайрус. — Забыл, с кем говоришь, щенок?

Джаред фыркнул.

Он терпеть не мог политику, ровно с того момента, как она показала ему свое уродливое лицо. Одно позволяло Хоуку дышать спокойно — подтверждение того, что Ива Адлера нашли и везут в больницу.

***

С момента обнаружения Адлера прошло четыре часа.  
Рене сидел перед современной медицинской капсулой, уже установленной в отдельной светлой палате с огромными окнами. В голове магнитной лентой прокручивался отчет врачей о состоянии здоровья пациента. И хоть все показатели держались в допустимых пределах, Ив был плох. Спина парня выглядела ужасно, ткань, прилипшую к коже, пришлось обрабатывать специальным раствором и аккуратно отдирать. Восемь ножевых порезов разной степени глубины. Восемь! Рану после отрезанного пальца Морена прижег раскаленным железом. Это хотя бы остановило кровотечение, но пальца, на котором он носил кольцо, у Ива больше не будет. Разрывы сфинктера и внутреннее кровотечение, гематомы на ногах, стертые до мяса запястья, перемотанные бинтами, дабы скрыть повреждения, нежели реально залечить. Рассеченная переносица, недавние вывихи обеих рук, которые маньяк таки вправил самостоятельно, след на шее от удавки или веревки въелся довольно хорошо в нежную кожу горла, сильное обезвоживание и истощение. И все это, если не считать засосы, синяки, переохлаждение, лихорадку и другие мелочи.

Рене прикрыл лицо ладонями. Врачи уже наложили швы на все раны и вкололи около десятка препаратов, в том числе и восстанавливающих и регенерирующих. Современная медицина была на высоком уровне, и все, что оставалось альфе, это ждать. Он безумно хотел коснуться Ива, а не тонкого холодного пластика прозрачной крышки. Альфа провел пальцами по осунувшемуся лицу парня сквозь пластик.

В дверь палаты осторожно постучали, но Рене не хотел никого видеть. Никого. Стук повторился. Мужчина встал со своего кресла и пошел к двери. На пороге стоял Сайрус Моретти. Рене склонил голову слегка на бок и просканировал слишком уж беззаботно выглядящего брата. Вышел в коридор, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, и жестом показал следовать за ним. Мужчины дошли до курилки и, обхватив сигарету губами, Рене прикурил.

— Говори, Сайрус.

— Ты в последнее время неприветлив, — пожаловался Моретти.

— У меня на то были причины, — Фалькон не сводил взгляда с брата. Ему была знакома такая лисья его манера поведения.

— Ладно. Тогда сразу к делу. Марк Морена предстанет перед судом Идзина, — Сайрус смело смотрел в глаза старшего брата.

Рене криво улыбнулся. Он предполагал такой расклад.

— Я же сказал, что хочу Морена себе. Это было мое право на самосуд, — строго отчеканил слова альфа.

— Официально, у тебя нет этого права. Идзин…

— Что они тебе дали, Сайрус? — перебил брата Рене, сузив глаза.

Мужчина напротив вскинул подбородок и немного ослабил галстук. Воздух стал плотнее, теперь он проникал в легкие нехотя.

— Шахты в их ледниках. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит? Это же состояние. Возможность развить влияние и, возможно, только возможно, в будущем подмять под себя часть Идзина.

Рене взял сигарету и раздавил ее в жестяной пепельнице. Уплотнив воздух настолько, что он стал почти твердым, как сыр, Фалькон не сводил с Моретти острого, как игла, взгляда.

Сайрус ухватился за ворот своей рубашки, гневно сверкнул взглядом на Рене и прохрипел:

— Ты не можешь… Я твой глава…

— Я тебя сильнее, Сайрус. А глава тот, кто сильнее, — спокойно и даже как-то обыденно проговорил Рене. — Не стоило тебе этого забывать. Думал, я и в этот раз тебе спущу все с рук? — альфа склонил голову, демонстративно поджав губы. — Ну нет, Сайрус. Не в этот раз.

Бровь мужчины выгнулась в издевательской гримасе, и Сайрус Моретти упал кулем под ноги Фалькону.

— Зря ты не послушал меня, Сайрус. Я же сказал, «передавлю», — альфа переступил тело брата и вышел из курилки.

Смерть брата не входила в планы Фалькона. Скорее, она была даже неудобной, но спустить подобное Рене не мог. Перед глазами стоял Ив, израненный, в гробу, как немой укор затянувшимся поискам. Нет, не мог. Сайрус просчитался.

В прошлый раз он был моложе и речь не шла тогда уже о живом человеке, омега был мертв. Мужчина на секунду прикрыл глаза, вспоминая белый, словно прозрачный, гроб и внутри него небольшое тело с едва округлившимся животиком. Омега был уже мертв. В тот миг Рене почувствовал, как призрачная хрустальная пуля Барбатоса пробила ему височную кость, вспорола серое вещество черепной коробки и вышла навылет, забирая с собой жизнь и дыхание, плату за могущество, за власть и имя. Моретти! МОРЕТТИ! Слезы и жажда мести застелили глаза, вырывая с корнем душу, иссушая почву, что расцвела под маленькими нежными руками омеги, выкорчевывая милосердие. Но омега все равно уже был мертв…

А Ив жив. ЖИВ! И это было прекрасно, потому что альфа мог его видеть, гладить, любить. Его душу рвали на части самые противоречивые чувства, от злости до безграничной благодарности, кольцо Ива, словно камень, висело на цепочке с толстыми звеньями, которую Рене не снимал. Нет. Ив оказался ему слишком дорог. Слишком. Настолько, что альфа даже не побоялся возглавить семью, хотя ранее бежал от этого, сменил имя, жил тихо. К черту все. Марк Морена, серийный убийца и маньяк, не будет дышать воздухом никакого города.

Фалькон-Моретти, как и обещал, заполнил все холодильные камеры трупами законников. Ему было плевать на причастность или нерасторопность этих людей. Это было неважно. Важно было привести угрозу в исполнение. Это был урок всем, кто посмел усомниться в его слове, в его праве. Теперь осталось только поставить в этой истории жирную точку, желательно красным маркером на лбу маньяка.

— Все-таки придется сменить фамилию, — заметил альфа, возвращаясь к палате Ива и выуживая из кармана коммуникатор. — Джаред, — без приветствий начал Фалькон. — У меня к тебе есть вопросы.

— Рене, — мужчина позволил себе обратиться к альфе по имени, как когда-то. — У меня были связаны руки. Сайрус выторговал у них шахты.

— Сайруса больше нет, — короткое оповещение, бесстрастное и скучное, но емкое, выстреливающее в упор.

— … — Хоук искал подходящую фразу, но ничего толкового не рождалось. Он подвис, думая, выражать соболезнования или поздравлять. — Да здравствует король? — робко предпринял попытку он и почувствовал, как абонент на том конце улыбнулся. «В точку!»

— Заставь Идзин привезти ублюдка сюда. Мне нужна одна минута, Джаред. Одна, — с нажимом повторил Фалькон-Моретти.

— На это потребуется время.

— Я тебе его даю. Не подведите меня, детектив Хоук, иначе ваше тело все-таки окажется на моем столе. Живым. Во время вскрытия, — альфа отключился.

Хоук еще несколько секунд удерживал трубку у уха, а затем выдохнул, осознавая, что эти пару секунд не дышал.

— А ты умеешь быть убедительным, ублюдок. Когда хочешь, — пробубнил альфа.

Но, с другой стороны, он не меньше Рене хотел грохнуть маньяка. И Идзин со своими коммерческими предложениями подпортил ему кровь и статистику. Раз Фалькон дал ему карт-бланш, он вынудит Идзин привезти Морена сюда и отдаст его новому главе Моретти.

Рене Фалькон-Моретти не любит насилие так, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Он предпочитает убивать быстро и по возможности незаметно. Он не будет играть с жертвой в кошки-мышки. Этот пафос оставьте глупцам и дешевым киношкам.

У Рене было правило, которое Хоук запомнил еще со студенческой скамьи: «Хочешь убить кого-то — убей. Не дай ему шанса выжить и вернуться за тобой». Нет, Фалькон, при всей своей жестокости, прекрасно себя контролирует, настолько, что, наверное, ему нет равных в этом искусстве притворства и бурлеска. Хоук ухмыльнулся. «Да здравствует король».

***

Рене вошел в палату к бете, подошел к медицинской капсуле, глянул на сводки о состоянии здоровья.

— Ив, — ладонь коснулась прозрачного пластика. — Я хочу, чтобы ты на меня накричал, — мужчина присел рядом с капсулой, уткнулся в нее лбом, втянул носом больничный запах, напрочь лишенный присутствия любовника, такой пресный, холодный, стерильный. — Это не твой запах, Ив. А я хочу почувствовать твой. Ты будешь ругаться, Ив, — продолжал беседовать сам с собой альфа. — Тебя будет ждать сюрприз, и я не уверен, что приятный. Но выбора у тебя нет, — альфа как-то обреченно улыбнулся. — Маленький, я не отпущу тебя, слышишь? Что бы ты себе ни надумал, что бы ни говорил! — повысил голос мужчина, — Ты мой и моим останешься!

Его Ив. Только его. Желание обладать парнем уже не выкручивало суставы, как раньше, оно притихло, успокоилось, стоило альфе занять трон королевства Адлера. Ив ему покорился. Не сразу, но покорился. Рене усмехнулся, вспомнив, как впервые трахнул бету, практически принудил.

_Доктор Адлер старательно избегал с ним встреч, как только понял, что вежливые отказы не работают, а мужчина продолжал этих самых встреч искать. Вежливая, приклеенная к лицу парня дежурная улыбка жутко бесила Фалькона, он жаждал увидеть эти губы приоткрытыми, выстанывающими его имя. И увидел. А затем поработил._

_Он перехватил, каким-то чудом, Ива на выходе из кабинета Алекса Стокса — злого, растрепанного, с пятнышками крови на всегда безупречной одежде, с салфеткой, прижатой к носу, сбитыми костяшками на руках и синяком на скуле. Фалькона перекосило. Зверь внутри зашевелился: это была его добыча, а на нее посмели поднять руку._

_Адлер увидел впившийся булавкой под кожу взгляд Рене и, вздернув голову вверх, вытянув губы в тонкую линию, прошел мимо, задевая альфу плечом. Парень скривился от прострелившей плечо боли, а Фалькон схватил его за локоть, разворачивая к себе, рассматривая кровь, сочившуюся из носа, и поволок прочь от двери с табличкой «Алекс Стокс»._

_Адлер путался в ногах, на его слабые попытки высвободиться мужчина никак не реагировал, большими шагами прокладывая путь вперед, разгоняя встречаемых законников свирепым взглядом. Бета не понял, в какое помещение его втолкнул альфа, но звук закрывшейся на замок двери отрезвил, заставил напрячься все мышцы. Рене Фалькон был зол, точнее не так — рассержен. Ив поежился от феромона, что облеплял его тело прозрачной пленкой._

_— Мне порядком надоела игра в кошки-мышки, доктор Адлер, — выдохнув и не отводя глаз, начал альфа, — гребаные десять дней. — Мужчина провел ладонью по волосам, приближаясь._

_Адлер отступил. А потом снова. И снова, пока не уперся спиной в стену._

_— Подойдешь ближе — получишь по морде, как Стокс._

_Вот оно. То, чего мужчина ждал. Опасная улыбка растянула губы альфы. Если Адлер не сумел сломать Стоксу нос, то Рене его ему сломает точно. А еще обе руки, чтобы этот толстый боров больше не тянул лапы к чужим вещам. Да. Ив Адлер его вещь. Парень еще не понял этого, но Рене умеет доносить информацию. У Ива нет выбора. Его у него давно нет._

_Альфа вырос перед бетой за секунду, вцепляясь пальцами в его лицо. Ив перехватил сильные руки, стараясь оторвать их от себя. Слегка повернув голову парня в сторону, альфа провел языком по красной дорожке под носом._

_— Убери от меня руки, — процедил бета._

_Фалькон нагло ухмыльнулся._

_— Я чую твое желание, Ив, — прошептал мужчина. — Ты меня хочешь._

_— Пошел к дьяволу! — Адлер дернулся в сторону, высвобождаясь, сместился чуть в бок и волком посмотрел на него._

_— Я и есть дьявол, — мужчина сделал неуловимое движение в сторону парня, ладонь вцепилась в горло, и Адлера впечатало в стену. — Ты мой, Ив. С этого дня. С этой минуты, — феромон затапливал комнату, бета судорожно вдохнул, чувствуя привкус альфы в каждой капле поступающего воздуха._

_Пришпиленный к стене сильной рукой, Адлер начинал паниковать, захлебываясь ароматом сильного самца. Этот мужчина не такой, как остальные — сильнее, опаснее. Его хотелось любить, ему хотелось принадлежать, подчиняться, но страх, сомнения…грызли нутро парня изнутри, выкусывали плоть кусками, запрещая даже мысль, что… Он усердно натачивал частокол защитных стен, устанавливал дозорные вышки своей небольшой деревянной крепости, что совсем недавно была сожжена дотла, не для того, чтобы сейчас растечься лужей перед каким-то ублюдочным альфой с манией величия._

_Рука самца легла на ремень брюк парня, дернула пряжку, нырнула внутрь. Ив затрясся, стал вырываться, стоило мужской ладони накрыть его член через трусы. Он умудрился оцарапать щеку альфы, пока не рухнул мужчине под ноги в приступе асфиксии. Туман быстро рассеивался, оседая на теле чужим запахом. Адлер моргнул, стремясь рассмотреть вертящийся потолок, а затем внезапно вскрикнул, проткнутый мужским достоинством. Руки метнулись вверх, наткнулись на грудь альфы. Он что было сил отпихивал от себя мужчину, но его удерживали крепко, мерными толчками заставляя тело подчиниться._

_— Уб…мм…ублюдок, — выдохнул Адлер, отворачиваясь от поцелуя._

_— Ты мой, Ив. И теперь это будут знать и другие. Мой._

_Альфа слизывал кровь под носом парня, крепко удерживая его за талию и вбиваясь в узкую задницу._

_— У тебя давно никого не было, — выдох. — А теперь буду только я._

_— Иди…к дьяволу! — бета укусил Фалькона за руку, которой мужчина огладил его щеку._

_Альфа оскалился._

_— Кусаешся? Мне нравится._

_— Отпусти меня! Отпусти! Ахх!_

_— Мой. Слышишь, Ив. Мой!_

_Ив сопротивлялся, задыхался под мужчиной, впитывая в себя его запах, его безапелляционное «мой». Ив сгорал в охватившем его пламени, сгорала уязвленная гордость, сгорали флаги его крепости. Сгорала его жизнь до… Сгорала в полыхающем зеленом пламени мужских глаз._

__

Чем он лучше Морена? Рене скорбно улыбнулся. Они одинаковые в какой-то степени. Одержимые, голодные. Он вломился в жизнь Адлера так же, как вспорол его реальность Морена — внезапно. Рене его забрал себе, с первой минуты приучая к своим прикосновениям, своему члену, присутствию рядом. Он не выпускал парня из виду ни на минуту, поглощая его дыхание, разбивая все его попытки выпутаться из паутины, которой Фалькон умело оплетал окружающую действительность Адлера, вплоть до того момента, когда внес в его квартиру свои вещи. Он помнил Ива на коленях, глотающего слезы и умоляющего остановиться, оставить в покое, позволить самостоятельно дышать, смыть въевшийся в каждую клетку тела запах… Он не позволил. Схватил парня за шкирки, уже будучи возбужденным до предела, содрал одежду и жестоко трахал до тех пор, пока парень, захлебываясь, не повторял как умалишенный — «твой». Это был постулат.

Его. Ив Адлер был его.

***

Ив спал. Спал, погруженный глубоко под воду, спал в объятиях Ктулху, оплетенный щупальцами, как младенец пуповиной. Было спокойно. Его не терзали более чужие губы, не марали чужие пальцы, а голос не отравлял сознание своим шумом, замещающим мысли. Он чувствовал, как во сне тело его крепнет, как боль нехотя отводит от границы войска, как нервные окончания перестают сходить с ума, выпуская из капканов сознание, разжимая свои челюсти. Ктулху был рядом. Большой, безопасный, молчаливый, по-прежнему прижимающий к себе.

Ив не думал ни о чем, мозг, наконец, отдыхал. Грязь не сразу отстирывалась с сознания, на нем оставались эти уродливые «человеческие кляксы», что врезались в лобные доли мозга внезапными вспышками, пока не оформленными, белыми, но существующими. Ив спал. Это было его право.

***

— Док, вы сказали, функции организма в норме, почему он не просыпается? — Рене стоял за дверью палаты и наблюдал за тем, как вскрывают капсулу, выпускают амниотическую жидкость, отсоединяют датчики.

Бета уже не был серого безжизненного цвета, кожа приобрела естественный оттенок, но спина, за которую успел ухватиться взглядом альфа, исполосована тонкими и толстыми шрамами. Он не двигался, не открывал глаза, оставаясь страшно безжизненным. Эндотрахеальная трубка покинула рот парня и легкие со свистом втянули воздух. Ив захрипел, дыхание было тяжелым, но это пройдет.

Рене повернулся к врачу, ожидая ответ на свой вопрос.

— Функции жизнедеятельности в норме, — подтвердил доктор. — Это уже не медикаментозная кома, мы его выводим из этого состояния. Скоро он придет в себя. Истощение было не столько физическим, сколько моральным, — доктор-альфа сделал паузу. — Ему может понадобиться время, сэр, — Рене взглянул на мужчину, осмысливая сказанное. Он не глупец, сам все понимает. Он патологоанатом и его познания не уступают знаниям любого врача. Доктор стушевался под тяжелым взглядом Фалькона-Моретти. — Четыре дня в капсуле для него достаточно. Дальше он должен выкарабкиваться сам.

Рене кивнул. Он и сам все это понимал, он даже не понял, зачем спросил об этом. Чтобы разорвать гнетущую тишину? Чтобы услышать ложь вместо фактов? Он перестал задумываться, продолжая наблюдать за процессом извлечения беты из капсулы.

***

— Вернись ко мне, Ив, — шептал он, держа в руке ладонь беты и прикасаясь к ней своим лбом. — Вернись.

Шли вторые сутки, как парня извлекли из регенерирующей капсулы. Он выглядел бесспорно лучше, но сейчас, лежа в этой широкой постели с накрахмаленными до скрипа простынями, казался хрупким и маленьким. Рене смотрел на ладонь беты в своих больших ладонях и думал, а раньше она тоже была такой изящной, почти прозрачной? У альфы была слегка смуглая кожа и только теперь, среди выбеленной стерильной комнаты, он заметил, насколько Ив может быть бледным, почти таким же, как эти простыни.

Будь Адлер омегой, его омегой, Рене бы приказал ему, вцепился бы в метку и вытаскивал за шкирки из того места, в котором парень застрял. Будь он омегой, он бы вынудил его вернуться, силком таща за соединяющую их нить. Будь он омегой… он бы нашел его быстрее. По связи, по крикам, что звенели бы в его голове, нашел… Будь он омегой…

Но Ив Адлер — бета. Как приговор, как сорванный стоп-кран, как парад планет — необратимый. И все, что может делать Рене — это сидеть у его постели и просить. Просить вернуться, просить найти его среди серых камней Барбатоса, услышать и вернуться.

***

Идзин держит оборону, искусные рифмоплеты жонглируют словами, не переходя деловых и политических границ. Хоук уже покрывался красными пятнами от злости, но представители Идзина с фарфоровыми лицами, что скорее походили на маски, истуканами стояли на своем.

«На это потребуется много времени», — думал альфа.

***

Ив замерз. Ему казалось, что Ктулху больше не было рядом, ничего не давило на грудь, а в сознании посветлело. Но он замерз. И это непонятно откуда взявшееся ощущение не давало ему покоя, щекотало за ушком, вынуждая нос смешно морщиться.

Он приоткрыл глаза, прислушался к себе. Было спокойно, даже хорошо. Свет был приглушенным, но достаточным для того, чтобы осмотреться. Это была больничная палата. Ив поскребся в воспоминаниях и отыскал нужное — за ним пришли.

«Хорошо, — отметил удовлетворенно бета. — Я живой».

Внезапно что-то пошевелилось рядом, и Ив вздрогнул всем телом, под кожу вошла шпилька — «чудовище». Сердце сорвалось с ритма, дыхание стало поверхностным, частым, тело задеревенело. Он лежал и смотрел перед собой, страшась повернуть голову вправо, боясь узнать. Мышцы сковал паралич, а пульс бил в висках с частотой автоматной очереди. Тело сбоку зашевелилось, и Ив понял, что уже на грани истерики: предательский страх, как гончая, загонял его в ловушку снова.

— Ив? — как обухом по голове. Бета почувствовал, как паника получила резкий удар под дых и откатилась, оставляя после себя странное чувство тошноты в животе, расслабление.

«Ив» — как много оказалось в этих двух буквах. На глазах против воли выступили слезы. «Ив». Адлеру стало плохо, комната завертелась, тошнота приливной волной неслась к выходу. Он дернулся, перевернувшись на бок, и вырвал на стерильный пол. Мужчина, что лежал рядом с ним на больничной койке, вскочил, хватая парня за плечи, притянул к себе, прижал, стал гладить по волосам и шептать, шептать, шептать.

В палату ворвались медики, шум по шкале от 0 до 10 подскочил до сотни. Ему что-то кололи, о чем-то спрашивали, но сознания достигал лишь один голос, одна фраза — «Я с тобой. Я с тобой». Его не отпускали большие и теплые ладони, он улавливал краешком сознания сильное сердце, твердо качающее кровь в груди мужчины.

Ив не понял, когда все стихло, но внезапно тишина поселилась в больничной палате. Стало тепло и уютно. За большим окном занимался рассвет. Он вздохнул, и словно противясь этому вздоху и его содержанию, мужчина прижал его сильнее к себе.

— Ив.

— Рене.

— Я волновался, — большой и сильный хищник уткнулся в затылок Адлера своей головой, став безопасным домашним котенком. — Я так волновался, — объятия стали крепче, а потом ослабли, став бережными, защищающими.

— Я думал, что не выйду оттуда, — тихо просипел Ив, голос еще не слушался.

— Не пугай меня так больше, — язык коснулся кромки волос на затылке.

Ив вздрогнул. Касание не несло угрозы, но парень инстинктивно сжался. Альфа заметил, но уткнулся лицом в шею, не совершая больше никаких движений, только дыша.

Парень прикрыл глаза, сделал несколько вдохов и открыл их. Взгляд нащупал ладонь без одного пальца. Ив аккуратно сжал ее в кулак, пряча пальцы, но альфа перехватил руку, останавливая.

— Рене, — взмолился бета.

— Нет, Ив. Не вздумай. Я тебе запрещаю, понял?

Ив Адлер закусил губу и кивнул, позволяя своему альфе поглаживать пальцем его ладонь.


	11. Глава 9

Ив вернулся домой спустя три дня. Физически он был здоров; те раны, что остались, окончательно затянутся дома, ничего особенного. А психологически… Он старался пока не думать об этом, убеждая себя в том, что все, что с ним произошло, уже в прошлом и там этим воспоминаниям самое место. А прошлое Ив старался за собой не тащить, следуя своему правилу «Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом».

Единственное, что сейчас не делал Ив, это не рассматривал себя в зеркале. Стоило повернуться полубоком, как в отражении показывались длинные ровные шрамы, пока еще красноватые и слегка выпуклые, но вскоре они превратятся в тонкие светлые линии, исправить которые сможет только пластика.

Рене уже говорил об этом, между прочим, намекая, что это легко исправить, если Ив хочет.

Хотел ли он исправлять? Порой ему казалось, что ДА. Он хочет избавиться от этого напоминания, которое царапает его изнутри, зудит под кожей, вспыхивает багровыми, оранжевыми красками, летящими полотнами в кровавых разводах, вороньими перьями и лужами собственной крови. А порой думал, что оставит эти следы специально, назло. Эти пятна будут ему напоминать о жизни, которую он вырвал у Смерти, выцарапал.

«Я обрезал твои крылья, Ив, — шептало ему чудовище, проталкивая в него свой член. — Теперь ты не улетишь от меня, моя маленькая сойка». Парень передернул плечами, пытаясь сбросить наваждение в виде влажного языка, оставляющего дорожку на шее. «Я обрезал твои крылья!» затухающее эхом на дне сознания, граффити на обломках души.

Ив взглянул на собственные трясущиеся руки, перехватил себя за запястья. Следов там уже не осталось, но он будто под кожей ощущал въевшуюся в него грязь. Он вновь встал под душ, повернул кран и почувствовал тугие струи горячей воды, бьющие прямо в затылок, впивающиеся прямо в мозг, проникающие в дрожащую душу.

Ему тут не место. В этой ванной, в этой квартире, в жизни этого альфы. «Его альфы», — шепотом, лишь в мыслях. Кривая улыбка изуродовала лицо.

Внезапно матовый пластик перегородки резко отъехал в сторону. Ив дернулся всем телом и отскочил в угол прежде, чем вообще понял, что произошло. Но понял Рене, замерший на пороге и не сводящий с парня встревоженного взгляда. Клубы плотного белого пара заполнили ванную комнату настолько, что становилось тяжело дышать.

— Ив, ты решил сварить себя заживо? — большая ладонь перекрыла воду, а бета так и стоял застывшей статуей, глядя на мужчину. — Ив?  
Альфе показалось, что парень вдохнул, словно только сейчас вспомнив, что надо дышать. Дерганая неловкая улыбка отбилась на его губах.

— Рене. Ты меня напугал.

Мужчина улыбнулся и стянул с себя футболку, демонстрируя любовнику подкачанную фигуру. Следом на пол упали и домашние штаны. Бета сглотнул. У альфы стояло. Вполне так определенно и крепко. Несмотря на удушливый жар ванной комнаты, Адлера бросило в холод, он побелел, внутри все сдавило, словно сжало в стальном кулаке.

Все эти дни Рене был предельно внимателен, нежен, осторожен. Альфа обращался с ним, как с запуганным зверьком, каковым, вероятно, Ив и был сейчас. Парень прекрасно понимал, что роль няньки альфе быстро наскучит. Такой, как Фалькон, никогда не останется без внимания. Любой омега, ну, или бета, будет рад разделить с ним постель и жизнь. Любой. А Иву Адлеру больше не место рядом с таким мужчиной. Грязный, использованный, сломанный, вновь разрушенный до основания. И даже если внешне он все еще оставался владыкой в своей цитадели, сам бета знал правду. Он пленник в своей крепости. Скорлупа, что была его спасением, раздавлена.

Теперь он вновь один на один с чудовищем, что смотрело на него из-под их общей кровати, скалилось в темноту, сверкая белками огромных сумасшедших глаз и звало. Тихо, тихо, едва беспокоя заспанный воздух их спальни, но достаточно громко, чтобы Ив слышал. Вот уже три ночи он прижат к широкой груди альфы, но монстра это не останавливает, он скребется под кроватью, царапая своим острым «жалом» пол, напоминая, как это самое «жало» погружалось в его плоть.

Ива мутило. Каждую ночь страх выкручивал кишки и тошнота просилась наружу. Он выскальзывал из кровати, ступал на ледяной пол, затравленно вглядываясь в темноту под кроватью, из которой к нему тянуло свои лапы чудовище, шел в ванную и падал на колени у унитаза, опустошая скудное содержимое желудка. Он сидел на холодном полу и дышал, всматриваясь в яркий свет над головой. Тут не было страшно, но стоило лишь клацнуть кнопкой выключателя, как его пробирал до костей страх, выдыхая ему в лицо свое уничтожающее «Бу!».

Даже когда альфа просто утыкался носом в его шею, парня прошибал озноб — ему казалось, что именно сейчас туда вонзятся клыки, дабы оставить еще один уродливый след на его и без того искалеченном теле, а в оголенное сознание вторгнется хриплый голос.

Его чудовище пришло в кошмары из реальности, а не наоборот. Ив так и не спросил, где Морена, а ему и не пытались сказать. Когда в его голову приходили такие параноидальные мысли, бета готов был биться головой о стену, осознавая, насколько низко упал в собственных глазах и сколько новых демонов расплодилось в его голове. Как врач, он понимал, что это последствия пережитого шока, насилия, плена. Это не правда, не реальность. Это лишь сорванные ограничители в его голове. В голове… Но горло продолжали давить стальные обручи, а сердце задыхалось в груди, время от времени замирая.

Рене с ним о случившемся не говорил, не задавал вопросов и не подпускал к нему законников. Будто ничего и не было. Ничего не было…

Бета незаметно сглотнул, когда мощная фигура альфы встала напротив него. Внутри все дрожало, словно сейсмическая активность достигла своего пика по шкале Рихтера. Большой, сильный альфа в противовес маленькому и заметно похудевшему бете. Он закусил губу, чувствуя, как паника медленно взбирается вверх, ступень за ступенью.

Самое ужасное, что ему было еще и до смерти стыдно. За тело, за страх, за свое психическое состояние. Взгляд уперся в грудь альфы, а затем пополз немного вверх, споткнулся о кольцо на цепочке. Ив сжал кулак, пряча отсутствующий палец, по телу пробежала волна дрожи, оставляя за собой гусиную кожу, несмотря на стоявший вокруг них пар.

Рене взял ладонь беты в руку, ощутив всю твердость напрягшихся мышц.

— Я ничего не сделаю, — прошептал он, целуя ладонь парня.

Альфа приблизился вплотную, окутывая Адлера своим запахом, успокаивая его. Рене чувствовал, как маленькой пойманной птичкой бьется сердце в груди натянутого тетивой любовника. Он сжал парня в объятиях сильнее, чувствуя, как вина ножом режет собственное горло. «Не смог найти быстрее. Не смог… Не предотвратил… Не защитил…» Ощущение собственной несостоятельности точило когти о каменные стены его души, высекая оранжевые искры.

Ив медленно расслаблялся в сильных руках мужчины, погружаясь в подаренное чувство безопасности. Большие ладони огладили спину, спустились на ягодицы и, не задерживаясь, поползли вверх.

— Маленький мой, — обожгло ухо.

Альфа повернул кран, и на них вновь полилась теплая вода. Вода оглаживала мощные плечи Фалькона, широкую спину и грудь, скользила по крепким рукам, украшенным эмблемой семьи.

— Мне всегда нравился этот рисунок, — Адлер осторожно коснулся пальцами смугловатой кожи альфы, что обтягивала канаты мышц.

Альфа наклонился и накрыл губы беты своими. Больше всего на свете сейчас он боялся не быть отвергнутым, а быть тем, кто причинит ему боль.

Он так и не поговорил с Ивом о случившемся. Адлер не начинал сам, переваривая все в себе, расщепляя на молекулы, высеивая, а он, Рене, не находил в себе смелости начать. Хотя и сам альфа не сказал Иву о том, что отныне у него будет другая жизнь. Что этот рисунок на его руке не просто картинка, а печать, штамп, подпись. Мужчина запустил руку парню в волосы, пропустил сквозь пальцы короткие неровные пряди — и почувствовал, как Ив внезапно отгородился от него, закрылся, напрягся. Рене схватил парня за голову, удерживая за волосы, взглянул в голубые глаза.

— Следует наконец привести твои волосы в порядок, — альфа улыбнулся. Ив промолчал.

Мужчина отпустил парня, опустился перед ним на колени и коснулся губами низа живота, проложил дорожку до вялого члена. Губы провели по мягкой плоти, прихватили мошонку. Ив вздрогнул. Ему казалось, что прошла вечность с того момента, как его касались в последний раз так нежно. Он охнул, когда альфа взял в рот еще не затвердевший член, схватился за голову любовника и глухо простонал. Влага продолжала омывать их тела, впервые оказавшиеся без одежды так близко с того момента, как Ив вернулся домой.

Альфа старательно ласкал парня ртом, надрачивая собственный член и ничего не прося для себя у любовника. Мужчина просто хотел, чтобы Адлер перестал вздрагивать всякий раз, когда альфе хочется его коснуться. Он понимал, что даже сейчас Ив делает усилие над собой, но не протестует, не вырывается, подчиняется желанию альфы, уступает. Снова. И возможно, Фалькону следовало бы оскорбиться, но Рене был благодарен даже за такую малость.

На самом деле он был далеко не лучше Морена и понимал это. Альфа ворвался в жизнь Адлера, смял все его щиты, как листы бумаги, вскрыл стянутые нитками раны, выскоблил застоявшийся гной, стремясь узнать о парне все. Узнал. А потом влез в его дом, в его сердце, в его жизнь. Не слушал сбивчивые объяснения Ива и умозаключения, а возводил свой зиккурат — вершину, которая прятала бы его добычу.

Ив стал тихо постанывать, а плоть наконец стала реагировать на ласку.

Рене сосал самозабвенно, упоительно, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он хоть с кем-то был настолько нежен. И не мог. Ив был действительно первым, кого хотелось любить после смерти его омеги. «Любить» — какое страшное слово, какой сакральный смысл. Рене ни разу не сказал ему «люблю». Лишь эгоистичное, властное «мой». И все-таки, наверное, стоило сказать это необычное слово, чтобы хворост стал камнем, а простой камень мощной скалой. Альфа прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на движениях языком. У него еще будет время, много времени. Ведь правда?

Парень крупно задрожал, оргазм был уже близко. Фалькон втянул полностью плоть, плотно обхватив ее губами, и бета, согнувшись пополам, цепляясь за мужчину руками, кончил, изливаясь ему в рот. Рваный выдох парня утонул в шуме падающей воды. Ив практически свалился на альфу.

Рене придержал любовника, поднимаясь и сжимая в руке член. Быстрым, немного грубым движением он вжал Ива в стену душевой, словно пригвоздил. Схватив его руку, альфа накрыл ею свою твердую, изнывающую плоть. Обхватив собственной рукой поверх ладони Адлера член, мужчина низко зарычал, откинул назад голову и выдохнул.

Ив не отрываясь следил за любовником, за каплями теплой влаги, стекающими по точеному лицу, за потемневшим взглядом, что проникал парню под кожу, за вздымающейся грудной клеткой, за ритмичными движениями крупной ладони. Альфа рыкнул, движения стали замедляться, сдавил пальцы сильнее и излился любовнику на живот. Адлер опустил взгляд на белесые разводы семени.

Мужчина пальцами коснулся спермы на животе беты, размазал ее по его животу и глупо улыбнулся. В эту самую минуту Рене Фалькон был счастлив. Он притянул к себе Ива, ткнулся ему в губы, а потом, взяв губку, стал смывать с него следы своего желания. Бета не сопротивлялся. Ив чувствовал себя странно спокойно, даже сердце перестало испуганно биться. Запах их тел кружил в воздухе, расслабляя, убеждая, что ему нечего бояться. Вымыв любовника, Рене осторожно коснулся губами его шеи, словно извиняясь. Альфа смотрел на парня каким-то странным, наверное, даже незнакомым взглядом. Ив расценил этот взгляд по-своему.

Фалькон вышел из душевой, а Адлер оперся ладонями об умывальник. Странный, неузнанный бетой взгляд альфы, как оторвавшийся тромб, несся к сердечной мышце с единственной целью — закупорить, умертвить. Он выдохнул. В голову снова проник голос чудовища: «Спой мне, сойка. А лучше — покричи».

Ив провел ладонью по запотевшему зеркалу душевой. Из отполированного куска металла на него смотрел выздоравливающий парень. Да, именно так «выздоравливающий». Хилеры вручили Рене небольшой чемоданчик с кучей подготовленных пневмошприцов. Каждый день парень вкалывал себе по два шприца утром и вечером. Ив опять провел по зеркалу ладонью, размазывая свой образ. Если бы так же можно было сделать и с воспоминаниями, что занозами истыкали его тело.

***

Ив висел на поднятых вверх вывернутых руках, связанных в запястьях и закрепленных в крюке в стене, аккурат напротив трубы, что служила душем. Боль, что поначалу была уничтожающей, сейчас стала терпимой, тупой, ноющей. Суставы адаптировались к неестественному положению, уже не выжигая нервные окончания своими воплями, как и Ив, наконец, смог перестать кричать. Исполосованная спина соприкасалась с неровной каменной поверхностью стены, раздражая и без того незаживающие раны. У него уже была лихорадка, а край отрезанного пальца альфа прижег раскаленным ножом. Руку дергало от боли, которая, по ощущениям, впивалась прямо в мозг. Когда слуха коснулся звук приближающихся шагов, бета разлепил воспаленные глаза и всмотрелся в мрак, рассеянный светом одной лампочки. Перед ним стоял мужчина и нежно улыбался. Он коснулся холодной рукой горящей щеки парня, и Ив, по инерции, следуя за приятной прохладой, потянулся за прикосновением, прикрыв глаза. Это хотя бы на несколько секунд приносило желанное успокоение. Альфа расплылся в улыбке.

— Мой прекрасный, хороший мой.

Смысл сказанных слов медленно проникал в помутившийся рассудок. Бета раскрыл глаза и встретился с лишенным здравого смысла разрушающим взглядом альфы. Ив попытался отстраниться, избежать очередного прикосновения, но лишь сильнее оцарапал спину.

— Ну что же ты, Ив, — мужчина гладил парня по груди. — Посмотри, как нам хорошо вдвоем.

Бета практически не ощущал своего тела, оно казалось чужим, неживым. Мужчина опустил свою ладонь на бедро парня, огладил, коснулся мошонки. Касания, скорее всего, были нежными, но прочно оседлавшая плечи Адлера боль уже не пропускала в мозг другую информацию, рецепторы продолжали бесноваться. Ив отвернулся насколько это вообще было возможно в его положении. Альфа изменился в лице, лицо изуродовала злость. Он сдавил мошонку в кулаке, выдергивая парня из молчания. Бета вскрикнул, застонал, сцепил зубы и посмотрел на альфу. Лицо мужчины вновь разгладилось.

— Ив, ты такой покладистый, — шептал альфа, оглаживая бедра парня. — Посмотри, какие красивые узоры, —благоговейно, трепетно шептал альфа, нажимая на темный синяк на ноге беты. Парень застонал. — Красивый, — выдохнул мужчина, опускаясь на колени.

Горячие губы альфы коснулись впадины пупка. Парень дернулся. Отвращение. Альфа сжал в ладонях ягодицы, продолжая нежно водить языком по посиневшей от синяков коже бедер. Адлер попытался отстраниться, но от движения притихшая боль в вывернутых суставах вновь подняла свои факелы, намереваясь сжечь его на костре. Он вскрикнул и часто-часто задышал. Альфа ухмыльнулся. Мужчина коснулся расселины пальцами, осторожно проник между половинками, огладил дрожащий вход. Сразу три пальца вошли в тугое кольцо мышц. Ив дернулся, вскрикнул, стиснул зубы, зажмурился. Ему казалось, что внутри все растерто едва ли не до крови.

— Спой, сойка, — как пощечина, как липкий сироп, облепивший тело.

Морена медленно начал двигать пальцами, растягивая мышцы, наслаждаясь хрипами и стонами подвешенного парня.

— Ну же, — движения стали более грубыми, быстрыми, резкими, царапающими. — Покричи для меня, — просьба на грани приказа.

Ив терпел, терпел, сколько было сил, не желая радовать чудовище, но когда альфа пропихнул в истерзанный анус ладонь, разрывая измученные стенки, он закричал. Протяжно, громко, отчаянно закричал, раскрывая в ужасе глаза, из которых брызнули слезы.

— Ххааа, — довольно выдохнул альфа.

Кисть провернулась, и бета дернулся, словно от удара тока. Адлера било крупной дрожью, изо рта вырывались хрипы, вывернутые суставы выпускали в височные области черепной коробки очереди смертоносных пуль.

— Потрясающе, — благоговейно прошептал Морена. — Такой горячий. Мой, совершенный.

Мужчина поворачивал кисть, растягивая мышцы, выходил на половину ладони и вновь проталкивал руку внутрь. Вторая рука альфы расстегнула собственные штаны и стала надрачивать стоящий член. Ив стонал в голос, рассудок помутился окончательно, больше не было сил на анализ, на поиск ответов, на правду. Да она была и не нужна сейчас Адлеру. Ему бы себя сохранить суметь в этом каземате кошмаров.

Наигравшись, мужчина выдернул резким движением ладонь, любуясь дрожащими стенками пытающегося закрыться ануса. Он подхватил бету под задницу, приставил свой член к растянутым мышцам и насадил парня на свою твердую плоть. Парень откинул голову назад, ударяясь о стену, зажмуриваясь.  
Выдохнув, альфа прохрипел:

— Моя бескрылая сойка, — укус за шею.

Адлера трясло, вывернутые в неестественной позе руки отзывались болью под воздействием ритмичных движений альфы. Спина терлась о неровности породы, из глаз катились слезы, а в насилуемом сознании мигало сигнальными огнями: «Хватит! Хватит!».

Альфа схватил бету за волосы, развернул лицом к себе.

— Смотри на меня, — мужчина слизал скатившуюся по щеке слезу. — На меня! — шептал альфа в губы Адлера, прихватывая зубами его нижнюю губу.

В какой момент все прекратилось, парень не заметил, лишь привычное ощущение чужого семени, вытекающего из ануса и пачкающего бедра подсказали Иву, что пытка закончилась.

***

Ив Адлер не мог нормально спать, не мог находиться в квартире, что перестала казаться безопасной. «Он знает, где я живу. Знает», понимание этого выдавливало Иву глазные яблоки, и даже информация о том, что маньяка увезли в Идзин, которой с ним любезно поделился «Урод Хоук» по телефону, не принесла успокоения. Чудовище всегда ждало его под кроватью, в темных углах квартиры, в отражении зеркал и окон.

Парень старательно работал над собой, вот только победить своих демонов оказалось сложнее, чем справиться с чужими. А еще Ив принял решение уйти от Фалькона, а лучше — уехать из Барбатоса, сбежать от своего кошмара, невольной частью которого стал и альфа. Рене поймет его решение и даже одобрит, считал бета. Ведь дни складываются в недели, а он не может даже нормально спать, не то чтобы заняться с альфой сексом.

Спустя две недели пребывания в четырех стенах Ив Адлер вернулся на работу. Альфа попытался возразить, но Ив уже принял решение. Фалькону ничего не оставалось, как признать это его право.


	12. Глава 10

В первый день было не просто сложно, было невыносимо. Адлер старательно избегал прикосновений, отвечал всегда вежливой до отвращения улыбкой и автоматически выполнял свою работу. К концу первого дня в госпитале его трусило, как в лихорадке.

— Это нервное, — шептал он себе, набирая в шприц белую, как молоко, жидкость. — Я свободен. Свободен.

В голове, словно вторя его словам, раздавался чужой, неприятный шепот:

«Твое тело — клеть. А душа — пленница…».

Ив зажмурился, сглотнул.

— Ты лишь в моей голове. Лишь в голове…

Медицинский жгут затянулся вокруг предплечья. Бета зажал в зубах колпачок, прячущий иглу, и дернул правой рукой, освобождая шприц от защиты, сглотнул. В углу стояло чудовище и смотрело на него своими сумасшедшими глазами, прикладывая к губам знакомый нож. Парень зажмурился, открыл глаза. Он был один. Кривая улыбка разрезала губы. Безумие. Он приставил иглу к вене и надавил. Да, это не самое лучшее решение, вообще не решение! Временное спасение, временное облегчение, но не терапия, просто еще одна петля, тянущая его на дно.

Ив перепробовал различные седативные таблетки, и все было впустую. Жаловаться на работе он не хотел, мог лишиться лицензии, поэтому выход из своего лабиринта искал сам. Ему нужно выспаться. Ему нужно прогнать своего монстра. Разбить зеркала, осветить лампами все углы и выкинуть к дьяволу кровать! Белая, как молоко, жидкость исчезла из шприца, продолжив свой путь по вене.

Выкинув шприц в специальный контейнер, спрятав в стол жгут, доктор Адлер откинулся на стуле, чувствуя полное, абсолютное расслабление: молочный туман, что застилал разум, вытеснял все лишнее. Абсолютно все. Мышцы расслаблялись, паралич, сковывающий его дыхательные органы, разжимал свои клешни, позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью, на всю глубину перепуганных лёгких. Глаза блаженно закрывались, слух очищался от белого шума, и Ив погружался в долгожданный покой. Хотя бы на время, на несколько часов, но он был рад обмануться. Он сидел на этом препарате уже неделю, прекрасно осознавая, что результат такой же фальшивый, как и мир в Барбатосе.

***

Рене Фалькон-Моретти регулярно наведывался в главное здание Корпорации Моретти как глава семьи. Морг он не оставил, продолжая препарировать трупы руками, а в Корпорации он умело это делал взглядом. Благодаря тому, что все эти годы альфа имел при себе верных, надежных людей, неотложных дел было немного и все они оказались умело взяты под контроль его людьми. Как и ожидалось, сила диктует правила игры. Желающих оспорить право на главенство у Рене Фалькона-Моретти не нашлось.

— Ясмани, вы следите за ним? — альфа перечитывал поданные на подпись бумаги.

— Конечно. Только вот тебе мой совет, как друга, парню нужно рассказать о нас.

— Ив будет ругаться, — Рене мягко улыбнулся, а Ясмани закатил глаза: «Серьезно?».

— Ну так пусть. Мы следим за каждым его передвижением, но мы не можем знать, что в его голове. А там не все на своих местах, Рене.

— Рот закрой, — рыкнул альфа в ответ, и мужчина стушевался. — Я предлагал ему обратиться к специалисту, знаешь, что он мне ответил? «Специалист — это я».

Альфа уткнулся обратно в бумаги, но строчки перед глазами прыгали, не складывались в слитный текст. Он и сам понимал, что Адлер не справляется, что трясина в лице Морена затягивает его все глубже, бездна все задери! Ив словно замер, застыл в своем состоянии безупречной, раздражающей до блевотины куклы. Исполнительной, искусственной, неживой куклы. Парень вроде бы и вздрагивать от его прикосновений перестал, но Рене не давил на него, не просил близости, был рядом, нежил, обнимал. Вот только… Ив оставался зажатым в своей скорлупе, скованным. Альфа жаждал разбить этот «идеально выверенный» образ, вытряхнуть наружу настоящего Адлера, НАСТОЯЩЕГО — спотыкающегося, краснеющего, рассеянного, милого. Того, который был знаком только ему. Была у Фалькона на уме одна шоковая терапия, осталось только подождать недостающий элемент.

— Следите за ним, — не поднимая взгляда от бумаг, отрезал Рене.

Ясмани кивнул.

***

Или у Адлера начинается паранойя, или за ним действительно следят. Это казалось странным и пугающим одновременно. Слишком свежи еще были шрамы, слишком активны были страхи. Слишком… Прошло двадцать восемь дней, а он все так же плохо спал. Инъекции стали чем-то обыденным. Как врач, он понимал вредное воздействие препарата на свое состояние и старался не злоупотреблять им, но когда тремор становился невыносимым, а страх удавкой на шее затягивался туже, бета делал себе укол, проваливаясь в расслабление, как в облака молочного зефира. Главное — четко рассчитывать дозировку, или его ждет медикаментозная кома.

И вот недавно, совершено случайно, так как Ив был по природе своей не особо внимателен к окружающим, он обнаружил, что за ним следят. Сперва это показалось глупостью, а спустя пару дней он убедился в этом наверняка. Возможно, стоило поговорить с Рене, наконец-то поговорить с Хоуком, который в коротких телефонных разговорах не ворошил угли потухшего пламени, лишь формально справляясь о делах. Возможно, стоило… Но Ив не стал. Ему было не важно, кто эти люди и что им от него надо, было достаточно назревающей нарывом внутри паники.

Это было обычное, стеклянное и выцветшее, такое же, как и все предыдущие двадцать восемь дней, утро двадцать девятого дня. Он ушел на работу, а домой больше не вернулся.

***

— Какого дьявола, я вас спрашиваю?! — кричал Фалькон-Моретти, разнося собственную гостиную.

Альфа перевернул дом: все вещи беты были на месте, он не взял ничего, кроме пары джинсов да свитеров. Коммуникатор уже давно обломками пластмассы валялся у стены.

Ив Адлер не отвечал на звонки. Машина так и осталась стоять на парковке госпиталя. Госпиталь в данный момент переворачивали вверх дном и законники, и члены клана Моретти. Альфа был в ярости: бета исчез двое суток назад. И шли вторые сутки, как Морена вновь ступил на территорию Барбатоса в сопровождении законников. Нелепое совпадение, стечение обстоятельств, но Рене не мог перестать думать об этом. Эта мысль дятлом выклевывала ему мозг.

— Я тебе говорил, что ему нужно было сказать о нас, — Ясмани держал у уха коммуникатор, выслушивая новую информацию. — Твой парень не промах, конечно. Но явно не специалист в побегах, — альфа убрал телефон в карман и кинул Рене пальто. — Поехали. Небольшой госпиталь в третьей полосе, Enfant Jesus. Твой парень успел там даже о рабочем месте договориться.

Рене накинул на плечи пальто, чувствуя, как его сковывает злость и раздражение.

***

Что-то было не так. Ив Адлер чувствовал это кожей. Персонал госпиталя скользил по нему нечитаемыми взглядами, странная давящая своей фальшью атмосфера спокойствия. Даже стены стали выглядеть задумчивее и молчаливее. Парень накинул свою не совсем соответствующую погоде куртку и поспешил убраться из этого неуютного помещения и его небольшого унылого кабинета.

Стоило дойти до входной стеклянной двери, как взгляд парня упал на цепочку из трех крупных машин, перегородивших путь из госпиталя. В окружении мужчин стоял директор госпиталя, явно трясясь от страха. Когда их взгляды встретились, невысокий худощавый бета, что приветливо встречал его еще два дня назад, ткнул в него пальцем, и стоявшие спиной крупные альфы стали оборачиваться.

Ив не медлил. Это было сродни выпущенной в лицо пуле. Он сорвался с места и побежал внутрь здания, ныряя в стеклянный больничный коридор. Страх раскаленными прутьями бил по его сознанию, гоня подальше, прочь. Чудовище вернулось. Вернулось! Морена вернулся за ним! Ива затрясло, кровь в жилах заледенела. За спиной отчетливо слышался топот бегущих за ним людей, голоса, что звали его по имени, раздраженное рычание. Волоски на загривке встали дыбом, в виски впивалась колючая проволока.

Трясущимися руками бета вставил ключ от кабинета в замочную скважину, потом так же дрожащими руками запер ее. Он не стал включать свет, дабы не привлекать лишнего внимания, случайно уронил на пол небольшую сумку и вздрогнул, когда кто-то с силой шарахнул по двери кулаком. Адлер закрыл себе ладонью рот, сползая на пол у противоположной стены. Ему казалось, что он слышит голос насильника, его мерзкое, прогнившее насквозь «Сойка». В глазах парня не было осмысленности, она угасала прямо пропорционально проявлению страха. «Я не вернусь. Нет. Не хочу. Не хочу!» В дверь опять ударили кулаком, кто-то требовал открыть дверь.

— Я знаю, что ты там, — единственное, что вычленил пораженный паникой мозг.

«Он знает».

Ив тихонечко завыл. Шрамы на спине, будто свежие, вновь заболели.

В дверь снова ударили, а затем снова. Полотно двери жалобно затрещало, вот-вот и сорвется с петель. Ив подскочил, выхватил шприц и пузырек с белесой жидкостью из своей сумки. Руки дрожали, пальцы не слушались, но страх уже оголил его нервы.

Он понимал, что угодил в свою петлю снова, все циклично закручивается, изгибается вокруг него, все равно возвращаясь к исходной точке. Петля Мебиуса не отпускает свою жертву, хороня ее в своих плоскостях.

Он уронил пузырек, рассчитанный на три приема, тот покатился по полу, жгут уже затягивался на руке, подхватил флакон с пола, руки тряслись, сдернул зубами колпачок с иглы и набрал полный шприц.

Его мир погрузился в сплошной вакуум — туда, куда не проникает солнечный свет, не проникает звук. Ребенок внутри парня истерически кричал, расцарапывая ногтями грудную клетку. Больно! Как же ему больно!

Ив приставил иглу к вене и даже надавил, выпуская капельку крови, когда дверь слетела с петель. Он вздрогнул, игла оцарапала кожу, на пороге стоял разозленный альфа. Ив даже обрадоваться не успел, только дерганно улыбнулся. Рене!

Черты лица мужчины внезапно заострились, по Иву ударила волна феромона с такой силой, что его даже качнуло. А в следующую секунду альфа вырос рядом, выбил из дрожащих пальцев шприц и залепил тяжелую пощечину. Парень свалился на пол, тупо уставившись на возвышающегося мужчину, прикладывая к скуле ледяную ладонь.

— Последние мозги растерял? — прорычал Рене, поднимая своего беглеца за шкирки. — Что ты себе колешь?! — у беты затряслась губа.

— Это Propofol SG315, — отозвался Ясмани, поднявший пустую ампулу.

Альфа на мгновение взглянул на говорившего — третьего в этом кабинете, остальные войти не осмелились.

— ВОН, — процедил мужчина, сверля Ива убийственным взглядом.

Ясмани понятливо кивнул, спрятал ампулу в карман и выскользнул за порог, двери все равно уже не было.

Рене толкнул парня к стене, выпуская из рук край футболки.

— Я… — попытался что-то проблеять Адлер, но был остановлен еще одной затрещиной.

О, Рене был зол. Очень зол.

— Propofol? Ты идиот? Давно надо было тебе напомнить твое место, Ив. Видимо, я был слишком мягок, — процедил мужчина, закатывая рукава своей рубашки.

— Рене, — выдохнул безнадежно бета. — Я ухожу от тебя.

Альфа скептически выгнул бровь и криво ухмыльнулся.

— Прости, что? Я не расслышал, — он демонстративно наклонился к парню.

— Ты же видишь, что я на грани, — закричал Ив. — Я тебе такой не нужен!

Альфа с размаха ударил его по лицу еще раз.

— Рот закрой. Это я буду решать! — альфа прижал парня к стене, сдавливая его шею, не давая кислороду поступать внутрь легких. — Рене Фалькон-Моретти, приятно познакомиться, доктор Ив Адлер.

Лицо беты перекосило от ужаса. Имя «Моретти» в Барбатосе знала каждая дворовая собака.

— Тебе не уйти от меня, слышишь? — альфа прошипел прямо в губы беты. — Я тебе не позволю.

— Я не хочу… нет.

— Тебя никто не спрашивает. У тебя нет больше права голоса.

— Я не хочу. Не хочу! — бета вцепился в руку альфы и стал вырываться.

«Вот так. То, что нужно. Кричи на меня, возмущайся, Ив», — оценивал реакции парня Фалькон.

— Я тебя запру в твоем новом доме, под охраной семьи и буду трахать до тех пор, пока у тебя моя сперма носом не польется, — шипел альфа, рассматривая холодными глазами паникующего парня.

— Да…пошел…ты! — прохрипел Адлер и попытался заехать мужчине по яйцам.

— Хорошая попытка, но неудачная, — Рене перетащил парня к узкой кушетке, вдавил лицом в простыню, завернув левую руку за спину. — Давно следовало это сделать!

Он спустил черные джинсы беты и огладил ягодицы. Ив напрягся всем телом, альфа чувствовал это, а еще он чуял его страх, ударивший в нос взрывной волной. Мелкая дрожь прошлась по телу беты.

— Отпусти меня! Отпусти!

— Где ты, Ив?

— Мммм, — парень закусил губу.

— Где ты?! Говори! — он сильно сжал ягодицу. — ГОВОРИ!

— Уммм… Я не знаю! — проскулил бета. — Не надо. Пожалуйста…

— С кем ты?! — рука, удерживающая Ива, надавила сильнее. — Кто с тобой сейчас?!

— Прошу тебя… — из глаз парня покатились слезы, голос дрогнул, его колотило.

Альфа прижался губами к загривку, прикусил слегка кожу.

— Ну же, Ив. С кем ты? — шепот в ухо.

— Я…Я…

— Ты в своем кабинете, в госпитале Enfant Jesus. В моих объятиях, Ив. Как меня зовут?

— Ууууу, — тихо выл парень, глотая слезы.

— Ты в госпитале, слышишь? В своем кабинете. Тут нет никого, кроме меня, Ив. Только ты и я, — поцелуй в загривок, нежные поглаживания ягодиц. — Как меня зовут?

— Р…Рене… Рене. Рене! — Адлер уткнулся в подушку и разрыдался, стоило пальцу мужчины коснуться сжатого кольца мышц.

Альфа тут же перевернул бету, оторвав его побелевшие пальцы от простыни, и прижал к себе.

Ив мелко подрагивал, слезы крупными каплями текли по щекам, нижняя губа дрожала. Он ладонями старательно размазывал влагу по лицу, пытаясь погасить вышедшие из-под контроля эмоции, но альфа перехватил его кисти, останавливая.

— Кричи. Давай же. Дай этой скверне выйти.

Адлер непонимающе моргнул, чувствуя, что крик лижет своим языком его губы, а слезы побежали быстрее.

Альфа тряхнул парня: «Давай же!»

— Ты не один. Ты не с ним больше! Со мной, слышишь?! Со мной.

Губы беты некрасиво изогнулись, и Адлер закричал, отчаянно, обреченно. Словно лопнул переполненный пузырь, содержимое которого обрушилось на альфу.

— ААААААААААААААААААААААААА!

Он стал колотить кулаками альфу в грудь и кричать, кричать, кричать.

— Ты! Ты!

— Я знаю, знаю. Прости. Прости меня, Ив. Я должен был прийти быстрее.

— Он! ОН! — заикался парень. — Петля! Я в петле, черт тебя задерииии!

— Я знаю. Знаю, — альфа схватил лицо беты в ладони и прижался своими губами к губам парня.

— Я! Я!

— Самый лучший! Ты самый лучший!

Рене прижал Ива к себе.

— Я люблю тебя. Ты слышишь?

— Умнг, — бета уткнулся носом в грудь альфы и вдохнул такой родной, успокаивающий запах. Слезы впитывались в рубашку мужчины, а он вцепился в него, как ребенок, и не отпускал, пока сердце не перестало биться в истерике, а дыхание не стало ровным. Икнув, он покраснел, ему стало стыдно за истерику. Ну право слово, как омега. Адлер покраснел до кончиков ушей.

— Я люблю тебя, Ив, — повторил мужчина, подозревая, что бета его не услышал.

— Угу, — парень вытер влажное лицо о рубашку альфы. Рене лишь усмехнулся на этот детский жест. «Еще бы нос высморкал», — подумал он и чмокнул свое беспокойство в взлохмаченные рыжие волосы.

— Пойдем, мой хороший, — он потерся подбородком о макушку беты, — пора разрывать петлю.

Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, мужчина поправил спущенные брюки на парне и подтолкнул к проему двери. Через несколько минут они оказались в холле госпиталя, где их окружила дожидающаяся охрана.

— Моретти, значит? — ровным тоном спросил Адлер, кожей ощущая облепившие его взгляды.

— За тобой следили мои люди, почему ты сбежал? — альфа сделал жест мужчинам следовать за ними.

— «Мои люди»? Вот как? — Рене скосил взгляд на парня, крепко удерживая того за руку. — Отпусти, — попытался высвободить ладонь тот.

— И не подумаю. Если ты думал, что я шутил или жалел тебя, то это не так. Ты только мой. И больше ничей, ясно?! — с нажимом, требовательно. — Тебе следует привыкнуть к их присутствию. Они будет следовать всегда за тобой.

— А если я не хочу?

— А если — «Я тебя не спрашиваю»? Они будут.

— Загоняешь меня в ловушку? — альфа открыл перед Ивом дверь машины, пропуская парня вперед.

— Я был серьезен, сказав, что не выпущу из дома, пока сперма не польется из носа, а та дрянь, которую ты себе колол все эти дни, не выведется из твоего организма. И кстати, нам еще предстоит поговорить о том, как ты додумался принимать Propofol. Даже не надейся, что я спущу тебе такую глупость с рук.

— Эй, я взрослый парень, — бета отвернулся к окну. Автомобиль уверенно набирал скорость, выруливая к границе сектора.

— Нет, Ив. Отнюдь, — Рене взял бету за руку, прижал к губам. — Ты вел себя просто по-идиотски. Да и я не лучше.

Альфа вынул из кармана пальто плоскую коробочку. Откинув крышку, он вынул оттуда цельный браслет в палец шириной из черного серебра с эмблемой семьи. Защелкнув браслет на руке Адлера, Рене поцеловал поверхность браслета.

— Хочешь, чтобы в следующий раз мне вместо пальца кисть отрезали?

Мужчина внимательно смотрел на своего любовника. Чувство юмора Адлера иногда его просто поражало.

— Второго раза не будет.

Мужчины замолчали. Ив накрыл ладонью прохладный металл браслета, в груди расправляло крылья эгоистичное счастье. Страх вновь скользнул ему за спину, приобнимая своими холодными руками. Ив поежился, чувствуя, как в душе из руин разрушенных темниц страха восстает глиняный голем отрицания, обмана, разрушенных надежд. Словно почувствовав что-то, Рене притянул властным движением парня к себе и накрыл своим пальто, согревая вдруг задрожавшего Ива.

— Я запрещаю тебе, Ив, — тихо сказал альфа, — запрещаю впускать в эту рыжую голову глупые мысли.

Бета устало улыбнулся: нервное напряжение высасывало последние силы, он прикрыл глаза лишь на минутку и выпал в сон.

***

— Ив? — осторожно потормошил альфа парня за плечо. — Пора.

Адлер по-детски потер глаза ладонями и непонимающе уставился на альфу.

— Пора.

Рене вышел из машины у здания законников и остановился, придерживая открытую дверцу в ожидании беты.

— Рене? — спросил парень, следуя за мужчиной. — Куда мы идем?

Винтовая лестница спускалась вниз, в темные подвалы хрустальных чертогов Барбатоса. Адлеру не нравилось это место, оно было до колик знакомым и чужим одновременно. Он замер на третьей ступени и сглотнул подкатившую к горлу тошноту.

Фалькон-Моретти взял бету за руку.

— Доверься мне.

Ив остановился перед тяжелой металлической дверью. Рене стоял за ним. Глиняный голем грязью обмазывал позвоночник, посылая меткие уколы воспоминаний.

— Давай, малыш. Сжигать надо не мосты — сжигать надо людей.

Адлер коснулся металлической ручки, дверь тяжело отъехала в сторону. Сердце грохотало в груди, в голове вертелась последняя брошенная альфой фраза.

В подвальной камере было достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть присутствующих людей и прикованного к стене Марка Морену.

Монстр вперил взгляд в появившихся на пороге мужчин и оскалился.

— Ив, мой любимый мальчик, — протянул альфа, и бета инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, упираясь спиной в грудь Фалькона.

Гадкая, скользкая улыбка и не менее жадный взгляд вызывали толпу мурашек у парня.

— Я так рад видеть тебя. А ты, Ив? Скучал по мне?

— Давай, Ив, — прошептал Рене на ухо парню, беря его правую руку и вкладывая в нее пистолет. — Смелее. Сжигать нужно людей, — повторил он.

Само помещения сузилось для Ива до размера прямоугольника в человеческий рост, в котором, словно в рамке картины, находился Морена. Все остальное, оставшееся за кадром, растворилось в темноте. Металл пистолета приятно охлаждал ладонь, своим весом вселяя чувство безопасности.

Джаред Хоук осторожно приблизился к Фалькону, наблюдая за тем, как другие законники проскальзывают мимо альфы с другой стороны.

— Идзин будет в бешенстве, — тихо сказал Хоук.

— Плевать, — альфа сжал ладони на плечах беты, указывая взглядом Хоуку на выход.

Когда за мужчинами закрылась дверь, альфа наклонился к Адлеру.

— Это страх, Ив.

Адлер чувствовал, как подрагивают его руки, как в голове битыми стеклами осыпаются витражи — картины его насилия. Он поднял пистолет, дуло подрагивало.

Морена растянул губы в издевательской улыбке.

— Серьезно, доктор Адлер? — выгнутая бровь. — Вы хоть раз стреляли в человека?

Нет. Ив не стрелял. Но в данный момент, именно сейчас, ему до колик хотелось разрядить обойму в это ухмыляющееся лицо.

— Ииииив, — протянул альфа, как тогда, когда трахал его связанного на тонком матрасе. — Ииииивв… Ты рассказал ему, как нам было хорошо вместе? Как сильно я тебя любил? Не рассказал? — на лице Морена отпечаталось искреннее удивление. — Вы многого не знаете, мистер Фалькон, о вашем сладком мальчике…

Замерший в помещении воздух всколыхнулся от прервавшего речь альфы выстрела. Ив вздрогнул, а чудовище закричало. Пуля вошла в левый бок.

— АААААх ты твааарь!

Фалькон победно улыбнулся, медленно убрал руки от Адлера и отступил на полшага назад, давая своему парню простор для маневра.

Ив глубоко дышал, рассматривая красное расползающееся по футболке пятно. «Кровь» Он заулыбался как умалишенный.

«Чудовище живое», а это значит, его можно убить, стереть из списка живых, из собственных воспоминаний.

Он сделал шаг вперед и, направив пистолет на мужчину, снова выстрелил.

— АААААААА!

— Ахаха… Хахаа! — под сводами подвала раздался громкий смех беты, не обращавшего внимание на градом катящиеся по щекам слезы. — Хахаха!

Он сделал еще шаг, чувствуя, как плоскости петли Мебиуса трескаются, как капканы разжимаются, как его сознание на изодранных до крови руках выбирается из цепких объятий страха. Еще немного, еще немного и хрустальный куб с каркасом из черного серебра, что стал его ментальной клетью, падет. Очередная пуля впилась пчелой в тело альфы. Мужчина затих, как и его угрожающее рычание, как и его ненормальный взгляд. У Адлера дрожали губы, слезы чертили свои траектории, а палец продолжал нажимать на курок, отмечая отдачу за отдачей. Он продолжал давить на курок, даже когда пустой магазин отстрелился, а тело мужчины перестало вздрагивать от начиняющего его свинца.

Рене Фалькон-Моретти медленно подошел сзади, коснулся ладоней парня, прерывая цикличность движений, осторожно вынул из резко ослабевших пальцев пистолет и поцеловал парня в макушку.

— Молодец, Ив. Ты справился, ты победил.

Парня била нервная дрожь, но странное, иррациональное облегчение завладело каждой клеткой, расслабляя парализованное тело. Он выдохнул и со свистом втянул в легкие воздух, словно все это время не дышал. Было удивительно легко: невидимая нить, цепью обхватывавшая горло, развеялась. Чудовище больше не дышало.

— Пойдем домой, — альфа развернул парня к себе, заглядывая в глаза.

— Да, — бета дерганно кивнул. — Домой.

Сидя в машине, Ив продолжал смотреть в одну ему известную точку за окном. Не было угрызений совести, не было сожалений, не было ничего. Абсолютная пустота. Адлер повернулся к Рене и еще раз посмотрел на альфу, словно видел этого мужчину впервые. Хотя, отчасти так и было. Эту сторону бета увидел впервые.

— Спасибо.

— Тебе стало легче?

— Да.

Альфа притянул парня к себе и прижался губами к его виску.

— Я рад.


	13. Эпилог

Тугие струи теплой воды разлетались в разные стороны, стоило им столкнуться с преградой в виде обнаженных мужских тел. В просторном помещении ванной комнаты клубился пар, скрывая очертания силуэтов.

— Ив? Ты уверен? — в голосе мужчины напряжение звенело натянутой тетивой.

— Угу, — бета ластился к альфе, вылизывая его губы.

— Тебе лучше уйти. У меня начинается гон, — парень потерся о бедро альфы, наслаждаясь низкими рычащими нотками, проявившимися в голосе мужчины.

— Нет. Самое время.

— Я разорву тебя на части, понимаешь? — альфа сдавил в руках плечи беты и тряхнул его как следует, стремясь напугать. — Я еле контролирую себя, — практически простонал.

— Трахни меня, Ре, — парень призывно облизал губы. — Я уже в порядке, — шептал он, наблюдая за тем, как осыпаются мосты здравого смысла в глазах альфы, как рушатся скалы его терпения. — Я и так заставил тебя ждать слишком долго.

Зрачок мужчины сузился до точки, практически растворившись в радужке, а затем вытянулся в узкую полоску древней животной сущности, что вела их вид по жизни.

Альфа зарычал, вцепился удлинившимися клыками в плечо парня. Ив не успел даже ахнуть, как его впечатали в стену с такой силой, что он стукнулся о плитку головой. А затем крупная ладонь легла ему между лопаток, прижимая к стене. Альфа оцарапал спину ногтями, спустился к ягодицам и скользнул рукой между половинок, проникая в анус любовника. Адлер задрожал, мужские губы прихватывали кожу у шеи, оставляя однозначные метки. Парень тихо застонал, чувствуя уже забытые движения внутри. Альфа воспринял это, как «да» и, рухнув перед любовником на колени, развел половинки в стороны, касаясь ануса языком. Адлер вжался в стену. Рене проделывал нечто подобное с ним впервые. Когда язык проник внутрь, Ив дернулся, попытался извернуться, но его удержали.

Мужчина с наслаждением вылизывал дырку парня. Когда тот уже тихо выл на одной ноте, умоляя вставить ему, альфа, наконец, вошел в желанную тесноту. Ив вскрикнул, запаниковал. Но было поздно: Рене вбивался в тело любовника с не присущим ему остервенением, прикусывая то шею, то плечи, оглаживая поджавшиеся яйца. Бета сипел и хрипел, стонал в голос и цеплялся за стену, отбивая в голове, как на печатной машинке, текст происходящего, неповторимого, непохожего соития. Альфа вцепился в отросшие пряди, пропустил их между пальцами, провел языком по широкому шраму на спине, чем вызвал у Адлера волну мурашек, и любил, любил, любил. Выстанывая имя беты в проблесках сознания, цепляясь пальцами за его бедра до синих следов, изливая очередную порцию спермы, что наполняла нутро, смешивала их запах.

Рене надрачивал аккуратный член беты, чувствуя его оргазм сжимающимися вокруг своей плоти мышцами. Ему нравилось смотреть, как белесые струйки смывает теплая вода, унося с собой символы их единения. У Ива подкосились ноги, и парень рухнул на колени посреди душевой. Только альфу смена позы лишь порадовала, не остановила.

В какой момент альфа перетащил их в спальню, Адлер не заметил. Он первый раз проводил с Рене гон и крохами сознания, что еще не залило альфьей спермой, отмечал, что, возможно, это была не самая его лучшая идея. Мужчина был не в себе, практически не выходил из его многострадальной задницы, укусы уже перестали причинять боль, но сыпались на Ива как из рога изобилия, он еле дышал в тесных медвежьих объятиях мужчины, смаргивая непрошенные слезы.

И тем не менее, альфа старался быть осторожным, заставлял бету кончать снова и снова, пока тот не взмолился остановиться. Он уже просто не мог — ему было нечем, член болел от постоянной стимуляции, но тело было невероятно сытым, разморенным. Для беты такой марафон все равно что виселица с не успевшей сломаться шеей. А вот альфе, по-видимому, еще было чем, потому как мужчина продолжал ритмично двигаться и низко рычать, обнимать любовника и вылизывать.

***

Ив Адлер разлепил глаза и отметил колоссальную усталость и тотальное расслабление в каждой мышце. Тело предпочитало не подавать признаков жизни на случай, если гон у альфы еще не кончился. Но, прислушавшись к размеренному дыханию рядом, парень понял, что самец блаженно спит. Мысленно выдохнув и помянув дьявола, Адлер повернул голову и всмотрелся в спокойное, разглаженное от морщин, мыслей и тревог лицо своего альфы.

Ив слегка улыбнулся. Рене действительно перевез его в другой дом, ввел в семью и порекомендовал заткнуться, если Ив не желает оказаться запертым в четырёх стенах. За седатив ему еще пришлось с альфой объясняться и сдавать анализы, но даже в этом парень находил своеобразное, извращенное удовольствие. Он не сжёг мосты, как собирался, он сжёг очаг своего страха, выкарабкался из паутины мёртвого паука, вернулся в госпиталь, продолжил принимать вызовы от «урода Хоука» и общаться с пациентами, помогая им развеять собственные страхи, выйти из демонического круга, разорвав вязь пентаграммы.

Знание того, что он нужен и любим мужчиной, который поставил его с собой в один ряд, было невероятно сладким, бесценным. Круг разомкнулся. И пусть крылья остались потеряны, разум же его стал свободнее, чем раньше.

Конец


End file.
